Let The World Fall Still
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Esther has proclaimed that she wants her family to be whole again. But the others noticed something. There was one Original missing. Kol's twin sister. Set in Season 3 of VD and Eclipse
1. Family is Forver

**Let The World Fall Still**

**Short Summary: Esther has proclaimed that she wants her family to be whole again. But the others noticed something. There was one Original missing. Kol's twin sister.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>One<em>

Family is Forever

* * *

><p>He was going to die.<p>

Klaus stood in front of his siblings and mother, their eyes all boring into his being; into his soul. If he had one, he added bitterly. Esther made her way towards her, her head held high and he ducked his in fear. Her shoes came into view and she just stared at him. That stare was enough for him to want to break down and cry. It hadn't been the fact that his siblings were leaving him, he should have known that saying he did it so they could be a family wasn't going to have them just perk up and say, "We apologize for you daggering us."

But his mother, she was another story. He had almost killed her that night, but he couldn't. He wouldn't do that to his mother, no matter how much she had betrayed him in the past. So he had given her some of the blood that was left over from when Mikael stabbed them all in their hearts. Then he placed her in a coffin some years after he had buried her, making sure it was sealed tight.

"Look at me." Esther spoke, her voice calm yet commanding. He did as he was told, meeting her eyes. "Do you know why I am here?"

"You're here to kill me," he said as if it was the easiest way to get out of trouble.

"Niklaus you are my son," she retorted and raised her hand, he flinched but stilled when she touched his cheek in a warm caress. "And I am here to forgive you," she paused and turned her other children. "I want us all to be a family again."

There was silence.

They all just gazed upon the woman they believed to be dead for centuries. The woman who loved all her children to turn them into vampires, so that she would never loose them again. Elijah was the first to speak, his voice calm and slightly shaken.

"Of course mother,"

Finn turned to his eldest brother, eyes wide. "Have you forgiven what Niklaus has done to all of us? He daggered Kol, Rebekah and myself. And possibly -" he paused mid-sentence and saw Kol's eyes narrow slightly. Klaus began to shake.

"There is one missing, mother," the youngest son spoke with a monotone.

Esther took a glance around, and nodded her head before turning back to her frightened son. "Where is she?"

Klaus stood perfectly still. "I do not know. I never found her."

Kol blurred, grabbing his brother by the neck and slamming him into the nearest wall. His fangs were bare, "Do not lie, Niklaus. Where. Is. She?"

"He speaks the truth," Elijah spoke, and everyone turned to him. "She is not in a coffin. I sent her away after Niklaus tried to dagger her in 1990. He hadn't seen her in over ten years."

"Where is she my son?" Esther idled.

"Washington state," Elijah smiled. "In a small town called Forks. I could call her if you wish?"

"You've kept contact?" Rebekah spoke for the first time since this subject had been brought into light. "Is she well?"

"I have not spoken to her in many months," Elijah frowned. "Someone decided I was of no use," he directed at Klaus. Kol released his brother and took a deep breath, breathing in a smell that caused him to look towards the parlor. Elijah frowned and turned, noticing a figure asleep on the sofa. Her curly hair locks covered her face but her caramel skin told the man who it it was.

"I take it you know of her then?" Esther questioned.

"The Bennett witch?" Rebekah whispered. She turned to her mother, "Why is she here?"

"You should have her to thank. She and her poor excuse of a mother opened the coffin for me. I couldn't leave the poor girl there and brought her. I have a feeling she will be of great assistance for us."

"Mother please," Klaus begged, "Not her. She is nothing but a nuisance."

He groaned suddenly and dropped to his knees in pain. Esther was looking at him in shock. So she had not done it. "A nuisance that almost killed you twice, you psychopathic ass."

Kol gave a smirk at the fire in the girl's tone. Emerald eyes glanced around and noticed only one familiar face, "Elijah."

"Bonnie," Elijah smiled softly. "It is good to see you once more. I apologize for my now not to recent actions. However, knowing your hostility to our kind, i do expect an apologize."

"Speak for yourself, Elijah," Kol spoke. "I have to reason to be hated by her. I have caused her ill will and nor has Finn. Rebekah probably only stayed clear of her as well, am I right sister?"

Rebekah nodded. "Yes."

Elijah pulled out his cell phone and pressed connect to a number. He awaited for three rings when the voice mail came. Everyone in the room, with the exception of Bonnie, visual tensed at the sound.

_"Hi, this is Bella. I apologize for not getting to you, please leave your name and number and I shall try to get back to you."_

Rebekah zoomed over her brother. "We need to go to her."

"I agree," Esther spoke. She turned to her family, "All of us. Ms. Bennett, I would like to speak with you alone."

"When do we leave?" Finn asked.

"Two days time," Esther spoke. She turned to the Bennett witch, "Follow me, my dear."

Elijah sighed and tried the phone once more.

* * *

><p>Bella Swan sat in the waiting room of the ER. All around her, nurses, doctors, patients and visitors were running amok. Her hazel-green eyes were shut, letting her other senses get the best of her. People were chatting in hushed voices, with the exception of Jessica Stanley who sat across the way from her, talking like she was at the mall with Lauren Mallory. Beside her, Angela Webber was shaking every now and then while Eric Yorke wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders.<p>

Edward and his family had let to arrive and she was thankful for that. She didn't need the forever seventeen year old boy breathing down her neck while she awaited for a doctor. Alice would try to see into the future and would be blocked and start pouting. As for the others, they would just want to get out. Especially Jasper and she had no ill will towards him. He couldn't control how he was.

Her cell phone began to vibrate for the second time in the last ten minutes. Jessica looked up at her. "Aren't you going to answer that? You ignored it the first time."

Bella whipped out her phone and her eyes widened. She jumped up from her seat and connected the call. "Hello," she whispered, her English accent just a breath away from leaving her lips.

"Isabella, its been a while,"

Bella almost wanted to cry. It had been months since she had heard from Elijah. She had feared Niklaus had found him. "It has," she spoke.

"You're still in your disguise? I told you, you don't need to around me, little sister."

Bella took a deep breath and let out a chuckle. "Hello Eli," she spoke again her natural accent. Jessica's eyes widened and her jaw dropped but the brunette ignored her. "How are you faring?"

"Well, I am doing well. Someone would like to speak with you."

She frowned, "Who?"

There was scuffle, indicating that he was passing the phone, "Hello Belladonna,"

Tears began to wet her eyes. "Finnik?"

"Yes little one, it is me." Finn laughed. "It had been nine hundred years since I heard your voice. How are you?"

"Not well," she bemoaned and sank into her seat. "I can not tell you much but right now, I feel terrible."

"Who hurt her? I'll kill them myself!" she heard in the background and tears began to fall.

"Beka?" she whispered. There was another scuffle.

"Yes, tell me who it is? I'll gladly kill them for you, little sister."

"No need," Bella laughed.

"Bella." She looked up to see Carlisle gazing at her.

"I have to go now, I'll talk to you later, okay?" she spoke, reverting back to her American teenager accent.

Rebekah giggled on the other line, "Soon, Bell, soon."

The line went dead and she placed her phone in her pocket and turned to Carlisle and everyone else looked as well. "How is he?"

"Stable. I'm quite surprised he's alive. A fall like that should have killed him. Count it as a miracle." Carlisle said with a small smile, "He's asking for you."

Bella nodded and walked past him into the room. What greeted her brought a small smile to her face and she sat down, looking at the patient who looked as bored as ever, watching Judge Judy on the television. "How are you?"

"Better,"

"That's the eleventh time you've died." Bella pointed out with a small sigh. "Maybe we should stop with the spell. I'm not sure how much longer your body can take, Michael."

Mike Newton sighed and turned on the television before turning to the brunette next to him. "What part of my body adapted to your blood do you know understand? I did that spell so I could bind myself to you, as your protector."

"Michael, just because you are powerful does not mean -"

"Mike! How are you?" Jessica cried, rushing over to them and kissing the blonde on the lips. Mike pulled away, frowning at her. "I was so worried for you. Are you okay, baby?"

Bella looked at Mike. _You didn't tell her?_ Her expression read.

Mike shrugged. "I'm fine, Jessica. I'll just be sure not to fall off the school roof next time."

"You could have died," Jessica said with fake concern. "Don't scare me again, okay baby?"

Bella rolled her eyes. Could she be so blind as to not see that Mike was not interested?

"So Bella, who was that on the phone? Elijah right?" Jessica turned to the brunette. Bella frowned while Mike's eyes turned the size of dinner plates. Jessica titled her head in curiosity, "And you spoke in an accent? Do you, like, work for the MI-6 or something? Were you assigned to work in Forks?" she asked. Bella wanted nothing more than to laugh.

"Elijah is an old friend of mine," she lied. "I haven't heard from him in months."

"Oh, so he's not like a lover or something?"

Bella looked repulsed. "No."

"Oh."

A knock caused everyone to turn. "Bella, Edward's here to take you home." Carlisle said. Bella sighed and leaned over, placing a kiss on Mike's forehead in a rather maternal way.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Michael. Our conversation is no over."

Then she turned on her heel, leaving the blonde witch to deal with his gossip-lusting ex girlfriend, even if Jessica didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p>"You want my help?" Bonnie asked, looking at the woman who had bore not just Elijah and Klaus, but the other Originals that were standing in the other room. Esther nodded her head. "Why?"<p>

"My youngest daughter and I had read a prophecy long before coming vampires. It spoke of a time when a Bennett witch with eyes the color of emeralds would assist the first vampires in bringing balance back to the world. You see the destruction was caused many years ago, when I foolish bough Niklaus's wolf side. This was my doing and I must bring balance back, however I can not do it alone. Will you help?"

Bonnie gazed at the woman. "Why should I?"

"I figured you would question me." Esther smiled but it turned sad. "The only friend I will have to harm is your friend Elena."

"What?" Bonnie snapped. "No. I will not help you."

"So you don't care that your life has been torn apart by the doppelganger?" Bonnie turned to see a young man leaning against the door frame. He pushed off and came towards her. "From what I've gathered from Elijah, you have suffered a terrible lost, more than your friend Caroline. You lost not just your mother, because of Elena and my father, but also your grandmother."

Bonnie flinched, showing that the wound had not yet closed. "You want to go back to being normal, don't you?" he asked. She nodded. "I can see it in your eyes, but you have already accepted that you are not, nor will you ever be normal. You cling to the idea of normalcy in the form of Elena, yet you repress all the bitterness and hate you feel for her. The Salvatores are only partly to blame. Elena's family line started this whole ordeal and my mother simple wants it to end. We all do."

"Kol," Esther spoke. "Do not dig your grave."

"She will not harm me, mother," Kol spoke and caressed Bonnie's cheek like a lover would, "Would you, little feraline?"

"I could burn you." Bonnie said.

"But you won't," Kol smirked. It caused Bonnie's heart to skip a beat the vampire's smirk turned into a smile. He took hold of her hand and placed a kiss to it. "Mark my words, Ms. Bennett, none of us wish to harm you. And if Niklaus causes you an stress, come to me. I shall deal with him."

Bonnie blushed warmly but removed her hand. "I can take him."

"Perhaps we can do so, together." Kol smiled and looked at his mother, bowing in respect before excusing himself, "Mother. Ms. Bennett."

"It would seem my son is taken with you," Esther spoke. Bonnie looked at her with wide eyes. "He had never referred to a woman as something as affectionate as 'feraline'. He spoke of calling the one he knew he would want that term. Congratulations, Ms. Bennett."

"Can I go home?"

"Of course." Esther smiled. "Would you like Elijah to take you home?"

"Yes please." She couldn't handle being in the same car as Kol at the moment. Not with what Esther just told her swimming around in her her head. "If I do change my mind, where do you want me to find you?"

"I shall send one of my sons to find you. I will feel it in the air." Esther confirmed and bid the young witch goodnight.

* * *

><p>"What is he doing here?" Edward asked, noticing Jacob leaning against his motorcycle. They had arrived at school just two minutes ago. Bella opened up the car door, causing Edward to glance at her as she placed her messenger bag on her shoulder and walked up to the shifter.<p>

"Jake." She called. He turned and stalked over to her, his tall frame just a foot away from her smaller one.

"How is he?"

"He'll live. He's coming to school today." Bella spoke gravely. "I'm back off of this project."

"No you're not!" Both turned, along with Edward who had been walking towards them, to see Mike storming up to her. His blue eyes were like steel and he took hold of her shoulders. "I don't care what the consequences are, Isabella, I will not back down from this until I've helped you."

"Michael," Bella sighed. "You just got out of the hospital for the third time."

"So?" Mike arched an eyebrow. "I vowed to assist you until my time came to an end, and I don't got back on those kind of vows."

Edward frowned. "Did I miss something love?"

"You don't get to call her that," Jake snarled, "You dumped her in a forest and you expect her to just go jumping back into your arms because she saved your sorry ass? Get real, Cullen."

Mike and Bella shared a look. This was not good. They both knew how angry Jake was about Edward's behavior towards the birthday incident. Grant Mike was just as upset, although he was much more calm about it. He knew not to get into Bella's situations unless she wanted him to. However, that didn't apply to the phone call she got last night.

"By the way, why did Elijah call you? Is he alright?" Bella wanted to smile. Mike had met Elijah once and had been blushing and stammering all the while. Once her older brother had gone, she teased him mercilessly about his small crush on him.

"He's well," she whispered. "Finn and Beka were on the line as well."

"I thought Finn was knifed in the 12th century?" Mike asked. Bella nodded. "And Rebekah in the 1920s."

"She was. I think Elijah was able to save them. He has not call me back, so I'm waiting."

"What about Kol?"

Bella's expression turned sad. Her entire body betrayed how wounded she was on that subject. Mike jumped into action. 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, Ms. Isabella, truly."

"Ms. Isabella?" Edward asked, having heard just that over him and Jacob's internal argument. Jake turned to his friend and imprint.

"He calls her that out of affection," Jake snapped. "Got a problem with it?"

Bella's phone rang and she fished it out and opened it. "Elijah?"

"Wrong answer, dear heart."

Bella's eyes widened and Edward frowned. Who was that calling his fiancee? Bella glanced up at Mike who was confused and then took a deep breath before whispering a word, "Mother?"

"Rebekah said the same thing," she heard Klaus in the background.

"Niklaus," her mother snipped, "How are you darling?"

"I...I'm shocked to be honest, mother." Bella whispered. "How are you...?"

"Alive? Thank your brother, Niklaus." Esther said with a smile. "We're coming to see you, dear heart."

Bella's eyes widened and she smiled warmly. "I can not wait, mother."

"I know dear." Esther smiled. "We all can not wait to see you."

All? "Mother...is he with you?"

"He stepped out for a moment dear. I am sorry."

"It's fine."

"In a day's time, my darling daughter."

"I await til then." Bella said. "Good bye mother."

"Farewell my child."

The phone conversation ended and Edward looked at his fiancee. "Love, who was that? And why are you calling her mother?"

The bell rang and Bella took Mike's hand. "We need to get to class, Michael."

"Yes Ms. Isabella."

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore knocked on the door of Bonnie's house. It had been an entire day and she hadn't answered any of their calls or text messages. What the hell was the little witch doing? Brewing a potion that took twenty-four hours?<p>

"Bonnie, open up!"

No answer. He frowned and knocked again. "Bonnie!"

"She's not home," he turned to see an elderly woman smiling. "She left the house this morning with a traveling back. A nice young man came to pick her up."

"Who was he?"

"I believe she called him, Kol."

Damon's eyes widened. "Thanks."

He walked towards his car, pulling out his cell phone. Stefan picked up on the first ring. "We have a problem."

* * *

><p>Charlie pulled his police cruiser into the manor house and Bella had bought months back, after Edward and his family left. He saw Jacob's motorcycle in the drive way so he was here. He could smell the alluring scent of witch and knew Mike was probably inside too. He wasn't surprised when he got a call from a frantic Susan Newton, telling him that her son was in the hospital after falling off the school rooftop. The boy had been trying to perform a spell for months now.<p>

According to Bella, he had died eleven times now trying to perfect it. And it was a hard one.

It granted witches immortality and was also able to bring back a grand total of three people from the grave. Mike had been trying so hard to perfect it. The first time he tried it, he died from bleeding out his brain. Two hours later, he awoke with a headache. The second time, he died from over-exhaustion and awoke an hour later to a crying Angela Webber.

The only thing keeping him alive was the blood bond he forced with Bella the first time he died due to a non supernatural incident. Tyler Crowley's breaks had been cut and he was skidding out of control towards Bella and Mike. In the last second, Mike shoved Bella to the floor and was struck. Bella told him the spell to help him and he didn't believe her but began chanting it weakly as she fed him some of her blood. After a day, he awoke from what Carlisle had deemed a coma and was told by Bella had he was a witch.

"Bells?" he called out as he opened the door. Bella blurred in front of him and grinned, hugging the older man. "What's the cheery mood for? Finally give Cullen a piece of your mind?"

"Not yet," she smiled. "Guess what?"

"Elijah returned your phone call?" he guessed and set his gun on the table. Despite being a werewolf, he didn't seem to mind having a one thousand year old vampire living in his house. His family and pack owed Elijah for saving his pack, especially Graceya; who he had sent to Denver three years ago.

"Sort of. My mother called me actually."

The werewolf paused and turned to look at her as if she had grown a second hand. "Your mother? The mother had turned you into a vampire and was killed by your half brother Klaus, who is trying to kill you?"

"That's the one," Bella smiled softly. "I was getting things set up for her. She said all of them were coming, so I suppose you're going to have to get used to Niklaus."

"You're telling the Cullens right?"

"Yes, tonight." she answered and picked up her jacket. "Right now actually. I'll be back within an hour."

"Got it. Are Mike and Jake in there?"

"Yes," she replied. "Make sure they fixing dinner and not each other's faces, okay?"

Charlie sighed and walked into the kitchen to find Mike hoisted up on the sink, his fingers tangled in Jake's hair while the shifter was trying to get his boyfriend out of his shirt. Charlie cleared his throat loudly and the blonde witch's eyes shot up and he turned a shade of red while Jake turned and grinned shamelessly.

"Charlie," they chorused.

"Boys," Charlie replied. "Let's get this place cleaned up before you two decide to have a runt, okay?"

"Yes sir." Mike said and shoved his boyfriend back with a bit of magic and rushing to finish up the guest rooms before Jake had called him.

* * *

><p>Alice opened the door and found Bella standing there. Her hair had been pinned up and her eyes were looking greener than Alice had ever seen. Maybe she was wearing contacts. She hadn't seen Bella's future in the past two days and she had been worried. Ever since they returned from Italy, she had changed. She was no longer shy, she was distant. She didn't talk to them much. She hadn't even told Edward she would marry him, he just assumed her silence meant yes.<p>

"Come on in, Bella." she said with a cheery grin. Bella nodded and walked inside, her head held high while her face was set in cold stone. Her eyes were dark with what could assume was age, the way she carried herself told Alice a different story about the girl in front of her. They made their way into the living room where the family was waiting for them. Edward arose and went to kiss her, but Bella held up a hand to stop him.

"I didn't come here for affection, Edward."

Everyone in the room sat still. Bella's voice had changed. She didn't sound like the shy teenager they knew, she sounded like a woman who had seen and caused much destruction, had been around since the beginning of time. Her brown-green eyes looked at Carlisle before she took a seat on the couch.

"I suppose I should tell you who I really am?" Bella continued. "To begin with, my name is not Isabella Marie Swan. My first name is true, it is Isabella, but Marie Swan has not existed in over three hundred years."

Rosalie was about to speak when Bella glared at her, "I would hold my tongue if I were you, Ms. Hale. I may have patience but even that will wear thin if you utter a single before my tale is done."

Rosalie closed her mouth and Bella continued, "My name is Isabella Mikaelsen, and I was born in the 10th century in the New World. My parents are Mikael and Esther. I have a total of seven siblings, two of which are dead. One I never knew and my younger brother, Henrik. When I was eighteen, my father slaughtered me and my siblings."

"You're Elijah's Isabella." Carlisle said. It wasn't a question, it was a declaration. Bella gave him a side glance and nodded. Everyone looked at Carlisle with confusion. "Elijah has seven siblings. An older brother who died before he was born, and several younger ones. Their names were Niklaus, Finn, Rebekah, Kol, Isabella and Henrik," he explained and continued when Bella nodded her head once more. "They are traditional vampires. No, they are more than that. A regular stake can not kill them. They will live it stakes a special dagger or stake to kill them. He never told me what it was."

"A thousand years old?" Emmett asked looking at Bella, "Damn Bells you're old!"

"Emmett!" Esme shouted.

Bella chuckled warmly, "Don't let my sister Rebekah hear you. She'll kill you were you stand, Emm."

The bulky vampire gulped. "So...you have an entire family we've never met."

"I thought my family was dead, with the exceptions of Niklaus and Elijah. And i was running away from Niklaus."

"Did he hurt you?" Edward whispered, going to touch and she moved.

"He did," Bella closed her eyes and for the first time, he saw something. A flash of a man with blonde hair, a human heart and a frightened Bella dressed in attire from 1488 followed by a boy being stabbed in the heart. "He took away many things that I loved, but he is my brother nonetheless and I could never kill him."

"Why are you telling us this?" Rosalie asked for the first time.

"Because I owe it to you. I kept your secret, even thought I knew from the moment I smelt that day in the cafeteria. I saved Edward from the three morons I placed in charge of your kind, it was the least I could do."

"The Volturi, you know them?" Esme asked.

Carlisle paled even more if possible. "You're Isa. You're the woman who they fear."

"Fear?" Edward asked.

"They fear Kol more than anyone. I am the kinder of the two of us." Bella murmured. She arose from her seat. "I should take my leave. I have a house to finish up. Hopefully, Jacob and Michael have done their jobs instead of each other."

Edward looked disguised and Jasper laughed softly. "They still haven't come out?" he asked in his Southern drawl.

"Nope, I am afraid not." Bella sighed.

"Am I missing something?" Alice asked.

"Jacob Black imprinted on Mike Newton some months ago. I caught them at a movie theater some time ago," Jasper laughed."They are very much in love each other."

Bella giggled softly and bowed. "I must be leaving. I shall see you tomorrow."

"Bella," Edward called and Bella turned to look at him. He didn't know what to say and she turned to leave, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"And then I was like, 'No that blouse is not good on you, Lauren,' and she was 'Whatever, it makes me look sexy.' Can you believe her?" Jessica asked Bella as they walked towards the doors as school ended. Mike was behind then, reading a pocketbook filled with the spell he had been working on for months now. The Immortality Spell. Bella shrugged her shoulders. She didn't care about fashion. She wanted to go home.<p>

"Ohmygosh!" Jessica cried quickly. "Bella that kid from La Push is here. How's my hair?"

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Tyler Crowley asked, pointing to Mike, who didn't seem to have heard them. He was still reading his spell, muttering it under his breath. "See, you've got his jealous."

Bella scoffed. "Jake!" she called.

Mike stopped chanting but didn't look up. Jake walked up to them and smiled, hugging Bella. "Hey there Bells," he greeted and noticed Mike was not looking at him. He frowned, he didn't like that. But he was willing to wait for him to look up. He glanced back at Bella. "So when does the family get here? I've been wanting to meet this Kol guy. You never shut up about him."

Bella laughed. Ever since she told Jake and Mike about her vampirism, she never stopped talking about Kol. Could he blame her? She loved her brother deeply and being separated from all of them, especially her twin brother, was heartbreaking.

"Wow, who are they? Bella there's some hot guys standing in front of your truck." Jessica said, green with envy. Jake laughed and turned to see a man with dark brown hair in a suit, another man with blonde hair who was looking everywhere but at them and a boy of eighteen who looked like a good mix of the two others, but he saw ounces of Bella in him as well. Bella was running towards them before Jake could say anything.

Bella's legs has carried her before she could open her mouth. Her arms wrapped around Kol's neck, and he held her, spinning her around and they laughed, both happy to see each other after a hundred years of separation. Elijah was smiling while Klaus looked slightly envious but happy for them nonetheless. She could sense all the eyes on them, including the Cullens.

"Kol!" she cried with happiness once he placed her on the ground. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Brother, you're here."

"I have missed you as well, sister." Kol smiled down at his sister. He moved aside so Elijah could hug her. His wasn't as affectionate, but Kol could understand, he was trying to be proper. Niklaus was blushing lightly and expected her to hit him, but Bella hugged him briefly. Kol could see some other type of pain etched into his sister's eyes and Klaus looked guilty for it.

He could find out what that was.

Bella smiled and turned back to her group of friends. Mike smiled warmly and went back to looking at his pocketbook when it was plucked from his hands and he looked and was about to protest when he felt warm lips on his, lips he melted to. His arms wrapped around Jake's neck, his body pressing against his. He could faintly hear Jessica's gasp of shock, Angela's giggle and Tyler's mutter of "Damn, didn't see that one coming."

"Oh my god," Alice cried and Bella shook her head.

"I believe the term you're looking for is 'OMG'."

* * *

><p><strong>Long Summary: <strong>In order to restore balance to the supernatural world the thing that caused must die. When Esther proclaims she wants her family to be a whole once more, she notices her youngest daughter is nowhere to be found. With the help of Bonnie Bennett and Mike Newton, they must kill the Petrova doppelganger in order to restore balance. But can Bonnie really kill her best friend? Will she reach deep down and uncover just how two-faced Elena really is?

**Couples**: Elijah/Katherine, Klaus/Tanya, Bonnie/Kol, one-sided Bella/Edward, Bella/OC, Mike/Jacob, possible Stefan/Edward [still debating on that one], Damon/Surprise, Rebekah/Matt and Caroline/Tyler

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, just this storyline.


	2. Explainations

**Let The World Fall Still**

**Short Summary: Esther has proclaimed that she wants her family to be whole again. But the others noticed something. There was one Original missing. Kol's twin sister.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Two<br>_

Explainations

* * *

><p>Mike's face was beet red when Jake pulled away from the kiss. He was shaking slightly, stammering and trying to get the words he desperately wanted to say. Jake was grinning at him with that lop-sided grin he loved so much. Stuck between giving his boyfriend a never ending headache and slapping him, he was leaning more towards the endless migraine when visions danced along his eyes. He saw flashes of red - red eyes, red hair and blood. He needed to see more. He mentally asked his lover for forgiveness before he used a surge of magic and kissed him again, letting the images play along his closed eyes.<p>

He saw a blur of white and red, and then saw a large gray wolf possibly Paul, being tackled to the ground by Emmett Cullen. The next few flashes he saw were of an obviously human Jake running towards a vampire in La Push. He didn't know what it was he was just trying help and then he was sent flying to the ground while holding his chest. Mike pulled away and looked into his boyfriend's eyes, worry marring his own blue ones. He let his hand graze the wound over his chest, close to his navel, "That's what happened?" he whispered, kissing Jake's cheeks lovingly.

Jake just nodded. "Yeah,"

Mike smiled, remembering how he had found a bleeding Jacob close to his house with a wound on his chest. He had helped him the best he could, fumbling over the healing incantation and had managed to stop the bleeding and repair of the tissue. But Jake had a scar ever since. A scar he often said lead him right to Mike, despite having not started his transition into a shape shifter.

"What's going on over here?" Bella asked, popping up behind them. Jake whipped around and she held her hands up in mock surrender. "I didn't run if that's what you're thinking. I was walking up here and told Jessica that she had been dumped. It wasn't my fault she looked like she popped a blood vessel. Anywho, I came up here to invite you to dinner tonight."

"Sure thing," Mike answered. "I basically live there anyway."

Bella smiled warmly and kissed both their cheeks. "Alright then."

"The Cullens going over to your place?" Mike asked, noticing how Edward was glazing at her. Bella nodded, explaining that Edward had left his car there and she didn't want to see him too much. "I'll tag along with you then. My parents are running the shop and won't be home until late."

"Come along then. Jacob?"

"I've got a meeting in La Push. I'll see you afterward," he kissed Mike once more, causing the blonde to moan into the kiss when Jake grabbed his backside and nodded towards Bella. "See you two tonight."

"The same." Bella called out and dragged Mike down the stairs, his expression showing that he was too lovelorn to look where he was going with assistance. She cared deeply for the witch, seeing him as a son of sorts, but knew he could take care of himself. "Mike."

He snapped out of his haze and blushed when he saw Elijah. Bella shook her head, somethings never change. "You already know Elijah. This is Niklaus and my twin brother Kol."

Kol nodded his head, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"The very same," Mike smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Michael." Elijah smiled, "I couldn't help but notice now you have acquired a lover."

Mike blushed. "He's more than that," he said with a warm smile, love swimming his eyes and in his tone. He cleared his throat and shot a vicious glare at Klaus, "You're the brother that fucked everything up."

"Michael." Bella warned.

"It's perfectly alright, Bella." Kol said, touching his sister's hand. "He has everything right."

Klaus winched lightly but said nothing. What could he say to his sister? A hello wouldn't do. An I'm sorry sure as hell wouldn't do. So shutting his mouth was the next best thing. She didn't look for revenge but she didn't look for forgiveness either with him.

Bella opened her truck and Mike hopped in the bed, followed by Elijah and Klaus. Kol got up in the front seat, in the middle of Edward and Bella. Once they were all in, Bella took off towards the manor.

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked up from her grimoire to see Rebekah bounding down the stairs with a smile on her face. The young witch arched an eyebrow in confusion. They had arrived a hour after Bella had left for school and a man named Charlie invited them in. According to Esther, he was a werewolf but not the kind she knew of. Charlie was different breed.<p>

He had more than one form. There was his wolf form, which was a bit bigger than a normal wolf, a half form, with a mix of human and wolf and finally their werewolf side. A large wolf-like creature that resembled the incarnation from the Underworld series. She instantly thought of Tyler when she heard the word werewolf, but then that morphed into the fact that her friend was no longer just a werewolf but a vampire too.

Another reason why she didn't really like Klaus.

"She's here." Rebekah said with glee. Esther came from the kitchen and laughed softly. Rebekah turned to her mother, "Aren't you excited? Our family will be whole now."

"I am happy to see my daughter," Esther remarked. "However, she is not alone."

Bonnie arched an eyebrow. Rebekah threw open the door just in time for a bronze haired boy to come inside with a blonde haired boy. The bronze haired boy was pale, with dark shadows under his eyes, which was the color of topaz. He was dressed in a black sweater and jeans his hair a complete mess. The blonde was adorable, with baby blue eyes that sparkled with life and power. He was dressed in a maroon long sleeved shirt and jeans, complete with a jacket. His aura sent a chill down Bonnie's spine.

The blonde looked at her and smiled. "I never thought I'd see a Bennett witch," he spoke with an assured smile. The bronze haired boy looked at him in disbelief and at her as well. The blonde ignored her. "I'm Mike Newton. And you lot must be Ms. Isabella's family, well the rest anyway."

Rebekah looked him up and down with a bit of lust in her eyes. "I'm Rebekah."

"And I am Esther. My son Finn is upstairs, lost a book." Esther said with a smile. "Are you a witch?"

"Yes ma'am." Mike confirmed and the lights began to flicker and the lamp hovered next to him before it was set back in its original spot and the lights back to normal. Finn zoomed downstairs and Mike glanced at him before turning back to Esther. "Might I say that you have very attractive children, Ms. Esther. I feel terrible for having to look a third time at them."

"And why is that?" Rebekah asked, leaning on him.

"He has a boyfriend, sister. A very protective but adorable boyfriend," came a voice and a brunette female walked into the room with the rest of the Original family. Bonnie could see just a trace of Kol in her from her smile and accent. She was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt with various wire bracelets and black Chucks. Her hair was a darker brown then Kol's and her eyes were a hazel-green. Rebekah zoomed over, hugging her sister for dear life. "It's good to see you again, sister."

"And you as well," Rebekah smiled. Esther was next, wrapping her daughter in a warm, welcoming hug. It brought tears to Bonnie's eyes. She turned her head, not wanting to look envious of their moments. Her own mother left her and never came back. And it hurt, to this day, it hurt.

"Feraline," she glanced over at Kol. "Would you like to take a walk?"

She couldn't believe she was going this, but she nodded, taking his hand and telling his family they would return.

* * *

><p>Bella moved away from her mother, long enough to see Kol and a girl walk out the door. She smiled warmly, remembering the look of concern he had flashed the girl. Slowly, he was being tamed by her and she loved. Her brother deserved happiness.<p>

All of them did.

"Love," Bella glanced over at Edward with a frown. "This is your family?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?" Rebekah asked, glaring deeply at the vampire. "Are you the one who hurt my sister?"

"He had something to do with it," Mike piped in, reappearing with a glass of amber liquid. Bella frowned at him but the young witch arched an eyebrow, challenging her to say something. She didn't and he smiled. "He broke her heart, or what was mending of it anyway, and told her she was worth nothing."

Klaus growled, and was about to move towards him when Rebekah slammed the copper haired boy into the wall. Her fangs were bare and her eyes flashing with anger. "You're just asking for it."

"Oh, and Bella, he didn't tell you that Victoria came looking for you last night," Mike continued, enjoying where this was going. Bella sighed, massaging her temples before taking a seat on the couch.

"Who is Victoria?" Esther asked.

"A Cold One set on revenge against me," Bella explained. "About a year ago, I met Edward and his family while attending high school with them. Edward was intrigued by me since he could not read my mind. After months of trying to actually talk to me, he 'saved' me from a gang of would-be rapist - and no none of you will be hunting them down, I handled that myself,"

Finn smiled and Klaus let out a laugh. Elijah smirked while Rebekah was beaming with pride. Esther kept her happiness to a minimum of a warm nod. Bella laughed before continuing, "I knew what he was the moment I smelt him but I kept it to myself. One night, during a thunderstorm, the Cullens decided to play baseball and three nomadic Cold Ones named James, Laurent and Victoria arrived. James developed a sick obsession with hunting me down so I ran to Arizona so he could not cause harm to Charlie or anyone else. Edward stopped him and Jasper and Emmett killed him. Victoria had been after me ever since. Laurent fled to Alaska, not wanting their lifestyle of choice anymore."

"What is baseball?" Finn asked after a long silence between everyone.

Bella cracked a small smile and began to explain.

* * *

><p>"Do you wish to speak of it?" Kol asked as they walked through small town. People were staring at them like they were shiny new toys and he did not like it one bit. If it were not for the fact that there were so many witnesses he would probably slaughter at least three of them but then that could cause a bad impression on Ms. Bennett. Not that it really mattered, she was already convinced that he was nothing but bad news. He couldn't be surprised if she would not tell him why she was upset.<p>

"You know what is it," Bonnie snapped.

"Your mother's absence," he informed and she nodded. He could somewhat understand her pain. He thought for centuries that his mother had been brutally murdered by his father, but even that information seemed a bit false and after being daggered by his half brother, Kol knew never to trust Klaus's words were again. "I apologize for forcing you into helping us."

"You didn't force me." the witch spoke, "I thought about it and before I could even actually question my sanity, I was thinking about how I really wanted to help you."

Kol arched an eyebrow. "And what made you want help?"

Bonnie looked up at him, about to answer when someone crept up behind her and covered her eyes with their hands. "Guess who?" came a husky voice into her ear, sending a smile across her face.

"I already know who."

* * *

><p>Around dinner time, Charlie shot up from his seat at the dining room table to go see who was pounding on the door. He threw open the door, ready to curse out whoever it was when a smile crossed his lips at the young blonde girl standing there with not just Kol and Bonnie but a brown haired boy as well. And judging by the smell that radiating off of him, he smelt like the blonde's mate. He shook his head and let them all in. The boy and Bonnie were laughing while Kol looked torn between letting them catch up or snapping the boy's neck.<p>

"Who is it Charlie?" Bella asked coming into the room. No one was eating, her family was interrogating the Cullens and she did not want to be present when Rebekah and Klaus were going start snapping necks. She only hoped her sister had not told Kol anything. But judging by the look he gave her upon meet her eyes, he knew. Deciding to ignore it, she turned her gaze on the blonde girl and a smile bloomed along her face. "Graceya, its been so long."

"It's just Grace, Bells. You know how much I dislike my full name," the blonde girl said with a smile.

Bella laughed, "Well, I enjoy it."

"Whatever Isabella," Grace muttered. The boy next to her laughed and held out his hand.

"Jeremy Gilbert," she shook his hand and he smiled warmly. "It's good to meet an Original who won't try to snap my neck."

"Isabella Mikaelsen, at your service," Bella introduced. "And I'm not as vicious as my siblings."

"That's her nice way of saying, 'Don't anger me and I won't torture you until you beg for death.' And even then she won't give it to you." Elijah spoke, coming into the hallway. "Perhaps we should all move to the living room?"

Bella nodded and everyone walked into the living room. The every moment Kol's eyes locked on Edward's, he was across the room with his hand rammed into the musician's chest, his fingers wrapped around his undead heart. His siblings, with the exception of Finn, moved quick to keep the other Cullen siblings at bay. Rebekah grabbed both Rosalie and Alice by the hair while Klaus held down Emmett, his eyes gold and his fangs bare. Elijah simply kept a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Kol!" Bella cried, Finn keeping a hold of his youngest sister by her waist. She glanced at her mother, "Mother please stop them!"

"They laid harm to you, my child," Esther spoke. "Kol will not kill him."

Kol tightened his hold on Edward's heart, "I should rip this from your body, since you don't need it. You've proved that you hold no love for my sister whatsoever. However, since her happiness is the one thing I value far more than your life, I shall let you live. For now, but mark my words, Cullen. If you so much as try to control my sister, or call her any pet name of endearment and she does not return it, I shall make it seem that facing your poor excuse of Lords seemed like the easy way out."

He extracted his hand and let Edward fall to the floor. Bella mentally asked Finn for forgiveness before headbutting him in the face and zooming over to Edward's side. She gazed up at her brother, pain evident in her eyes but it wasn't directed towards her feelings for the Cold One. Kol could see almost five hundred years of pain lodged in those hazel-green depths.

"No deserves that kind of death brother," she whispered, gazing down upon Edward's slightly shaken form. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she bent down, placing a platonic kiss on his forehead. "Not even him."

Klaus removed his hold on Emmett and let her words sink in deep. No one but Jasper felt the pain and guilt radiating off the hybrid.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is packed full of action! Training battles between Bonnie and Mike, the shifters and the Cullens and maybe a few Originals. Also, Charlie will be picking a fight with Grace to show them just who vicious real wolves are. How do you like the fact that Jeremy's appeared? I'm loving it. Jeremy had so much potential. <strong>

**Also, Grace is portrayed by Britt Robertson from Life Unexpected and Secret Circle.**

**I'm also going to do Edward/Stefan, but its going to a more sarcastic, but still chivalrous Edward and Ripper!Stefan.**

**Love Izzie.  
><strong>


	3. Victoria

**I do not own the vampires diaries or twilight. I only own Grace, Aidan and Alexander **

**Klaus will not be forgive for a few more chapters. Also, you meet both of Bella's love interest. The main one will be introduced briefly in this chapter. But I want you to guess what he is. He isn't a vampire, or a werewolf nor is he human. *troll face* The other one, whose name I shall not give, will be mentioned through this chapter and introduced via flashback in the next.  
><strong>

**Special thank you to MysticEyesx for mentioning Let the World Fall in her story Dark Awakening. Loved the new chapter :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Three<br>_

Victoria

* * *

><p>Monday morning brought forth nothing but chaos for Bella and Mike.<p>

The moment Mike's Audi pulled up to school, people started asking about why they were always together and who were the people Bella met with the previous Friday. Mike was asked if he was gay and he frowned and looked at the tenth grader who asked that question and then gave a sugary sweet smile. "I'm bisexual, thank you very much. In case you forgot, I've dated girls before and had a crush on Bella last year."

Bella had shaken her head. Mike was not against being open about oneself. The only thing he would never admit to was being a witch, that would get his killed. When people started asking Bella questions, she simply looked at them and smiled. She refused to open her mouth, she was not ready to start speaking like she was from the New World once again. She was sophisticated and would speak when she felt like it.

"Bella!" Jessica cried, catching up with her after she and Mike had parted way. Mike had a meeting with Angela about her powers while Bella was going to class. The Original stopped dead in her tracks, allowing the human chatterbox to catch up with her. Once the other girl had caught up, the vampire continued her walking, letting Jessica fall into step with her. "_So_, Friday was such a shock, ya'know. I mean, Mike dumped me and I guess he's gay. So I guess his crush on you was, like, a lie or something. He could have just told me instead of lying about it."

Bella stopped walking. "He wasn't lying Jessica," she said, forgoing her idea of not speaking with her accent. Her hazel-green eyes were calm as she looked into the other girl's blue ones. "Michael is bisexual."

"But he's kissed guys more than girls. Last year he made out with Jasper Hale and wouldn't stop smiling." Jessica argued. Bella sighed and began massaging her temples. Jessica continued explaining how she noticed how Mike would always blush and stammer after coming out of the locker rooms as well. If the girl remembered correctly, he did the same thing whenever Bella came around before she bonded with him. "Okay, so who were those guys you were all huggy with? They were totally hot. Especially the one you were standing close to."

Bella bit back a growl. She did not just say her twin was worth it. "He has his eye on another, Jessica. You'll leave him alone."

"Does he like you?" Jessica asked.

Bella looked like she was going to vomit. "He's my twin brother," she explained. _You gossiping harlot_ she added mentally.

"Oh, well I'll see you at lunch?"

"I doubt it," Bella confirmed and walked away from the gobsmacked teenager. Her feet lead her to her first period Chemistry class. The teacher was the only one in there and she walked right up to him. clearing her throat. He glanced and smiled. "Mr. Vanner, I've come to tell you that I am signing out of Forks High School. You may cross me off the roll-sheet."

"Uh, what brought on this Ms. Swan?"

"Mikaelsen," Bella corrected. "My family wishes to be a whole once more. I am moving to Virgina."

"Oh," Mr. Vanner said, "That's a shame. I wish you could have stayed but I can't come between a family. Good luck to you Ms. Mikaelsen."

"And you as well." Bella said and turned to leave. As she walked through the hallways to her English class, a piano melody caused her to stop. It was soft and welcoming while the alluring vocalizing caused her to turn towards the music room. She opened the door and found a young man seated at the piano, soft vocalizing causing her to tilt her head in curiosity. Just who was this mysterious boy? She knew every face in Forks High School and he did not register in her memory.

"Curiosity killed the cat, miss." The boy spoke, his fingers leaving the ebony and ivory keys of the piano. He turned and glanced at her with eyes the color ice. They reminded her of winter and it made her blush despite herself. He arose, revealing the pure black he wore, from his black shirt that clung to his torso, his black pants and the jacket he wore. His hair was curled and framed his face which was boyish but structured.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that your song was...interesting." She blushed softly and he walked towards her, taking a hold of her hand and planting a kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm Aidan,"

"Isabella," she curtsied, although it felt silly doing it in black skinny jeans, heeled ankle boots and a lace cami over a white jacket. She wasn't up for wearing a dress just yet. She enjoyed the feeling of pants. "A pleasure to meet you, Aidan."

"It's all mine, miss." he purred out, causing her to feel light headed. She felt tongue-tied and allured. Aidan smiled warmly, reaching out and placing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're much more beautiful up close, Ms. Isabella."

"Have you been stalking me?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side. He responded with a light chuckle.

"Of course not. It's not everyday you see something as precious as you on the arm of an idiot like Edward Cullen," he smirked. Bella's brows shot up and she suddenly pulled away from him. He frowned in confusion. "Have I done something to offend you?"

"Edward is not an idiot," Bella snipped.

"So you're in love with him?"

"No. I care for him as a friend, and before you ask, I am not his girlfriend." Bella said. "We stopped dating this weekend. I do wish to drag anyone along."

Aidan was about to answer when the door flew open revealing a frowning Mike Newton. His blue eyes drew in the scene in front of him before he walked right up to her and took hold of her arm. "Michael, what is it?" Bella asked.

"Your brothers are looking for you, ma'am." Mike said and pulled her away from the icy blue eyed mysterious in front her. He turned back, meeting the boy's gaze and frowned deeply. _You'll do better to stay away from her, Aidan. Your kind are nothing but trouble._ He sent to him and the boy's lips turned into a smirk.

"It was good seeing you one last time, Isabella." Aidan called back and she nodded her head and followed Mike down the hallway. He explained how he had already gotten them signed out and that Angela would call them whenever she needed something to do with her magic. Opening the door for her, he was met with the sight of Jessica and Lauren looking at them with both shock while Lauren looked relieved that Bella would no longer be at Forks High School while Jessica looked jealous.

"Do you know him, Michael?" Bella asked as they walked towards the car, where she could see Kol and Finn awaiting them. Besides them was Jeremy Gilbert and she thanked every deity she could think of that Kol had not snapped the boy's neck. Although, she was sure that would put him on bad terms with Bonnie. Something her brother would not want whatsoever.

"I know of him," Mike replied as he released her arm. "He's no good, Bella. He'll hurt you in ways you didn't think possible."

"Who will hurt her?" Kol asked, his eyes narrowed with a promise of torture in their dark brown depths. Bella shook her head at her twin brother's over protective nature. As if she didn't have Elijah, Finn and Niklaus to worry about, not to mention Rebekah's and her mothers. Being the youngest child had its disadvantages.

"Just a boy Michael believes I am infatuated with," Bella retorted and spun to look at the blonde witch. "Which I do not."

Mike nodded. "We should head to the clearing. They are waiting for us."

The Originals nodded and continued on their way, Jeremy and Mike right behind them in their cars.

* * *

><p>Sam watched as Bella Swan came into the clearing with Mike Newton. He frowned, why was he there? The boy was human and yet he watched as the boy took in the sight of several horse sided werewolves and continued walking as if they were nothing but pets. Charlie Swan being there was bad enough. The Alpha was surprised when he didn't have a heart attack. Had Bella broke her promise and told them?<p>

She would pay dearly for that.

The newcomers - a family of "Original" vampires as Jake had told them in their last pack meeting, greeted Bella as if she was apart of them. He could see some resemblance between her and a brown haired boy the same age as her. But her facial features looked somewhat like the oldest male, the one in the suit Jake called Elijah. The blonde haired matriarch of their family stepped forward and nodded to them.

"My name is Esther Mikaelsen," she introduced herself and then turned to the group behind her. "That this is my family. My eldest son, Elijah, the second eldest Finn, followed by my son Niklaus and my eldest daughter Rebekah. Then there is my son Kol and you all know my daughter Isabella."

The Mikaelsen family bowed in respect and Sam glanced over at Jake. Esther continued her speech, "I want you all to know that while I mean you no harm, the Cold One who threatens the life of my daughter is not safe from my wrath. I've had a thousand years of practice and patience on the other side. And in two days time, according the Seer known as Alice Cullen, I plan to use only a fraction of my skills to end the woman known as Victoria."

A thousand years? Was this woman a vampire?

"Isabella, I believe you had some words to say?" Esther asked and Bella stepped forward. She walked until she was next to her mother and took a deep breath. Her face changed, from the face Sam knew to a demonic appearance. Veins took a root along her eyes and fangs grew her mouth. Her eyes snapped open, revealing red were the whites of her eyes were and black irises. Sam growled deep within his throat and Paul rushed forward, ready to attack her when Mike Newton stepped into view and the silver wolf was thrown by some invisible force back towards the back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Paul." Mike said, his voice calm and his posture dangerous. Sam could feel a chill of alert run through him. Mike was not human and whatever he was, he would make an excellent ally for the pack. Paul arose and growled and rushed towards him again when Jake moved, tackling his pack mate and the two went at it like the wild animals they let out. Jake was in it to kill, like he was protecting his imprint.

But who was his imprint?

"Jacob!" Bella called. The russet wolf stopped briefly and locked eyes with her before Paul took that as an opportunity and bit into his leg and rushed towards the two. Bella blurred, before her arm slung back and collided with Paul's muzzle sending him into a set of trees. Mike smiled with admiration while the green-eyed girl who had come with Mikaelsen clan stared on in shock. Jared went next and Mike sighed.

"Enough." He called and the entire pack whimpered in pain as a sharp piercing noise assaulted their ears. A minute passed and the pain worsened before it ended. Jake whimpered and Mike gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry Jake."

The wolf nodded. "We are not here to fight you," Bella spoke and looked at the Cullens and her family, along with Charlie and the blonde girl. "We are all gathered here because we face a common enemy. Victoria. And she wishes to end my life."

_I wonder why_, Leah though with pure sarcasm and loathing. Sam almost smiled at his ex-girlfriend but kept a poker face.

"I am asking for your help. If you will not, I hold no ill will. Trust is like sand, it can slip through your fingers faster than you realize it," Bella explained and turned to her family. "I do not need to ask you. I know you will help me."

"Of course we will," the blonde girl known as Rebekah said with a pout. "I would never let you be killed."

Bella smiled warmly. "And the Cullens will be helping as well."

"Sam wants to know why they should help," Edward told her. The youngest Original turned to the black wolf that found her in the forest shortly after Edward left her there.

"You saved my life, Sam. Several times. And I saved your before you were born. All of your pack's." Her eyes landed on Seth Clearwater's wolf form before looking at the Alpha once more with a more serious look.

"He wants to know what you mean."

"Thank you, Edward," she continued. "I have been in Washington for many years. I come here because it is a place were I can relax. Your tribe holds to ill will with me. I have caused to harm. I have saved many of you. Fourteen years ago was the last I had stepped foot on La Push soil to save a life."

Leah's eyes widened and she rushed off to change back. A few moments later, she returned, clad in shorts and a tank top. Her eyes were still wide but they were wet with unshed tears. "I knew it. I knew you looked familiar."

Bella smiled warmly. "It is good to see you once more, Leah."

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Fourteen years ago, I saved Sue, Leah and an unborn Seth from a car accident. The cause was believe it or not, a red-eyed nomad. I disposed of him and made sure Sue never saw me. Leah was a different story. I had asked her to let it go and she just told her mother that they were lucky to survive." Bella gazed at the shifter.

"I'll help." Leah whispered. "As payment for saving my brother and mother's lives, I'll help."

Jake barked and Bella laughed. "I know you'll help Jacob."

Mike rolled his eyes. "That was evident."

Jake growled playfully at the blonde and the witch in response stuck his tongue out at him. Quil barked as well, followed by Embry and Jared. Seth followed right behind them and Edward laughed. "They say they'll help too."

"Thank you." Esther whispered. She gazed at Jasper. "Perhaps you can show us how you fight?"

Jasper nodded and went on to demonstrate how he found in the Vampire Wars. As he and Emmett found, Jake came over to Mike and Bella, licking Mike from behind. The witch shuddered and whirled and affectionately rubbed his nose against the wolf's. Sam's eyes narrowed.

Could Jake have imprinted on the Newton boy? No he couldn't have. Even if it said they didn't know who your imprint was until you met them, Jake would have told him. And it couldn't have been a male. The whole purpose of an imprint was to reproduce their tribe and Mike Newton was one hundred percent male from the looks and smell of him.

"Whoa, nice tackle!" Mike cheered as Emmett sent Jasper to the ground, only for the Major to flip him over and bare his fangs at him. The blonde human blushed suddenly and turned his head. "That was not hot...yes it was."

Bella chuckled next to him while Jake growled at the boy. Mike looked at the wolf, "Not my fault they've got good looks. Besides, you're always be numero uno in my book, Jakey."

"Oh vomit," Bella joked and Mike wrapped an arm around her neck, his other hand ruffling up her hair. "Michael stop!"

"I'm sorry I can't hear you over the sound of your laughter!"

Sam frowned. Was it possible for a vampire to have such a human side to them? No it wasn't. They were all monsters, there was no humanity left in them for them to feel. They were just putting on a show.

He turned his attention on the Cullen boys and watched as Jasper sent Edward into a tree. He frowned, didn't the mind reader know how to avoid all of that?

"Come on Edward, can't you just read his mind?" Mike asked with a smug look on his face. Did he do that? No it was impossible. The male human watched as Edward was sent into another tree, wheezing as if the breath had been knocked from his lungs. It caused the human boy to laugh out loud. And it wasn't just a small chuckle, oh no. It was a bent at the waist, holding your sides laugh.

"Michael, give him back his ability," Esther said with a stern tone. Blushing, the boy began to chant causing Sam watch as Edward clutched his head as thoughts came racing into his skull. The Original woman glared at the blonde who shrugged as if it was nothing.

"It's interesting how you'll do anything for her," Niklaus spoke and turned his gaze on Bella who seemed to have turned to stone. Her face was unreadable and her entire form was still. "You have a strange admiration on wolves."

"I do not wish to speak of it, Klaus." She used venom while speaking his name, her eyes almost dead. "Charlie, would you and Grace like to demonstrate your lycantrophy? I'm sure the shifters would be very impressed."

"Or terrified," Mike commented with a sudden shiver.

Charlie laughed. "I haven't changed in a few months Bells, bit rusty."

"Aw, come on old man!" cried the blonde haired girl who had come with him. A grin marred her face, "Can't take on a youngster like me?"

Charlie's eyes darkened and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Challenge accepted Grace."

Grace threw a fist in the air, "Alright!"

"Set up the barrier," Bella looked at Mike who nodded. He shut his eyes and began to chant again, ancient words rolling off his tongue and sending an ominous chill down the Alpha's spine. He ordered his pack to change back and went along with them. The change was shift and he quickly put on his clothes and returned to feel something change in the atmosphere. Sam turned to Jake with a frown.

"What's going on?"

"He's just making sure we don't get killed," Jake replied with a frown. "He's allowed to not have death on his conscious Sam. You wouldn't want that for Emily since she's too _innocent_ for you."

Sam didn't like how his tone was but ignored in favor of the bit of information he just learned. "You imprinted?" he asked through gritted teeth. Jake stared him down, before smirking like it was nothing. "You didn't tell me?"

"What was there to tell?" Jake asked.

"This was important Jake!"

"Screw importance! The council knows that I begged them not to tell you. Wanna know why? Because you're carrying your damn head just a bit too high. You're only Alpha because I chose not to be. If I change my mind at any moment, you'll know how the pack feels." Jake growled out. "And judging by how disgusted you sound, you don't like that idea."

"You imprinted on a man." Sam sneered. "How do you plan on even starting a family?"

"I don't need to start one!" Jake growled. "It's not my choice! Mike gets to decide because I let him. He's not some trophy I can keep by me and just showcase. He's a fucking person!"

"He's sided with the enemy." Paul reminded them. "Vampires all around."

"You're aware of the fact we can all hear you, correct?" Kol called from across the way. The only reasons he had not snapped any of their necks was because his sister cared for them and because he was _trying_ not get on Bonnie's bad side. No matter how annoying those shifters were, he was going to try and have some patience with them. And that was wearing very thin. Mike finished his chanting and dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

"I'm surprised you haven't hit death number 12, Mike." Bella smirked in his direction. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Takes more than a bit of a protection spell to kill me off. Although, it will take a lot more than that, heh."

"Twelve?" Emmett sputtered. "You've died!"

"Only eleven times. Nine were by magical causes." said the blonde witch nonchalantly. He spoke as if the fact wasn't surprising to all but Jake and Bella. Carlisle looked like he was intrigued, wanting to know more, while the wolves looked like they were about to tear the boy to shreds when a agonizing scream brought everyone's attention to the two in the center of the field.

Grace was down on all fours, her head bent and her body shaking as the change shot through her. Her nails dug into the ground, being up dirt and dirtied vampire venom, causing an additional pain to her transformation. A visual ripple began at her back and caused her to throw her head back as her entire body changed. This wasn't like the Shifters phasing, this was a true transformation. It was ugly, wild and violent. The muscles of her face began to shift while her arms and legs grew and thickened. Dark gold fur began to cover her while her eyes remained sealed shut. Her screams deepened and morphed, becoming animistic and sounded like growls. Finally with a howl, a wolf like beast stood before them, its blue eyes wild and untamed.

Charlie went next, his transformation less painful. A dark brown wolf just a bit bigger and more built than the golden one stood before it. Its mocha eyes held some tamed nature in them. A beat passed as if the Charlie-wolf was asking her to attack. Like the reckless young wolf she was, Grace attacked. Claws dug into his muzzle sending the wolf back. With a snarl, Charlie lunged, tackling her to the ground and biting into her neck. Grace let out a wince of pain.

"Grace!" cried the brown haired boy who had been standing next to her. He rushed to get her when the green eyed girl grabbed him. "Let go Bonnie!"

"She'll be okay, Jere. Besides, Elena does need you trying to get yourself killed again. She didn't send you to Denver to get killed, she did to keep you safe," Bonnie said with worry laced in her tone. Sam could see something pass between them. Were they former lovers?

Grace scratched at Charlie, giving him various bites and gashes. From her spot next to Mike, Bella could see the look of wonder on Klaus's face. For Bella, the sight of werewolves in their nature of feral violence brought a twinge of heartache and bitterness. The youngest female Original took a breath and watched on as they continued to bite and claw at each other. Grace had managed to gain the upper hand, and was now trying hard not to die in this battle. When wolves lost their humanity in the heat of bloodlust, it was best to keep away.

Edward cleared his throat and Bella glanced over to see him out the corner of peripheral. "Is it safe for Mike to be here?"

"Have you not seen how he's handled himself?" Bella quipped glancing up at the man she found as friend and companion. "Michael is very well rounded despite have faced Death more times and any mortal or immortal."

"I'm right here." Mike groaned. "I can hear you."

"Noted." Bella and Edward chorused with a laugh.

The fight ended with Charlie pinning Grace to the ground, and slowly changing back to a rather nude human form. Bella laughed and watched as Mike cleared the barrier and allowed the two to go get changed the spare clothes they had brought.

"This meeting is over," Esther called. "It was a pleasure to meet all of you."

* * *

><p>"I want to speak with you."<p>

Bella didn't look up from _Sense & Sensitivity_ at the sound of Klaus' voice. She had made it painfully clear centuries ago that when they were alone, she wouldn't spare him a glance. Klaus took a seat at the end of her bed and sighed heavily, laying down. His younger sister was stubborn and he knew she would not bother asking why he was here. He glanced up at her, "I want to apologize. For what I did. It was wrong of me to - "

A rather loud thud made him stop as Bella chucked the book at his head, hitting him in the temple. "What did I tell you, Niklaus? I will not forgive you. Not now. It takes time to even consider an apologize for that."

Growling, the hybrid shot up. "You're just like everyone else! No one will forgive me!"

"You daggered our siblings and placed in coffins for vast periods of time! Finn never even got to see what technology was until he woke up here. Kol barely got to see some of the early 1900s until you decided to dagger him because got a bit crazier than you. Beka? You did that because she felt something for someone other than you. And Elijah? You told him you _ripped_ apart our family and scattered them to the winds before you daggered him because you couldn't trust him. You would have daggered me as well five centuries ago."

"I wouldn't have harmed you!" Klaus cried but his sister did not jump. Her eyes darkened as anger swirled in her depths. "I would never hurt you!"

"But you did." Bella chucked humorlessly. "You didn't drive a knife through my heart physically but emotionally- after you cut it from my chest and let it shrivel. What you did was unforgivable."

"He would have taken you away from me."

"I loved him, Niklaus! I had never loved a man as much as I loved him. And yes I would have broken a vow but it would have been something I would have to deal with. I would have carried the guilt of breaking some I thought was worth keeping." Bella shrieked. Her eyes were wet with tears that wanted to spill and her mind was telling her to just rip his heart. But she wouldn't. No matter how much she was angry with him, no matter how badly he damaged her, she would never kill him.

"Love is our weakness."

"Would you have done the same? Had the roles reversed and Tatia was in his place, would you have forgiven me?" Bella quizzed and she knew it was wrong to bring up her deceased friend but the point had to be driven across. "Would you have have forgive Niklaus?"

"That isn't fair. We were human."

"But we were able to love," Bella whispered. "We have always been able to love."

"He would have killed you," Klaus whispered back as a silence fell between them. Bella's broken expression only added to the many she had given him over the years. "He would have caused you nothing but pain."

"Love is never easy, brother." Bella reminded and arose from her bed. She walked towards her desk and began to rumage through, looking for her journal. Her brother watched and she paused her movements, "Please leave, Nik."

"You will not forgive me?"

"I said leave. I do not wish to see your face at this moment. I want to be alone," she turned her head slightly, "It is the only time I am allowed to wipe my bitter tears."

"I truly am sorry."

"She said leave," said a voice from behind him. Klaus turned to see Kol glaring deeply at him. "Or would you prefer I drag you out by your spine?"

"Kol dear, please don't." Bella urged. "Charlie and mother would not allow it."

Klaus took one last glance at Bella and pushed past Kol and headed down the stairs. Kol watched him leave until he heard the door slammed with a fury and he turned back to his sister. She collapsed to the floor, the shaking of her knees had been heard before they bucked until the weight of her depression. He blurred to his twin's side, wrapping his arms around her and allowing her to cry. He placed a kiss in her hair and whispered broken promises of how everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>Victoria emerged from the forest line, snarling at Edward. All of this was his fault. James, her James, was dead because of him. Him and the human behind him. Her eyes drank in the girl but noticed several changes. Bella stood there with a stoic expression while a blonde boy stood beside her with a grin ripped on his calm boyish face. There was no one there besides those three and her and Riley.<p>

"Victoria," Bella called.

"Human," the redhead returned. The blonde boy laughed beside Bella and the vampire hissed. He raised his arms in mock fear.

"No please, don't hurt me."

A cocky human. He'd make a perfect dessert to Bella being her dinner. Riley blurred towards them and Edward glanced at the blonde who shrugged and took a seat on a nearby rock and muttered something.

"_Gelo_." Victoria watched shocked as Riley froze in mid-attack, his fangs bare and his claws out. The blonde looked at Edward who proceeded to ripping him apart, slowly and agonizing painful. Bella turned her attention back to Victoria and before the redhead could even process what was happening, she was on the ground, stunned from the neck down from having her neck snapped.

"I'm not going to kill you, Victoria. I'm going to torture you. Slow and painfully." Bella promised, a playful but sadistic promise in her tone. She turned to the blonde and Edward who were throwing Riley's body parts in a fire. "We should leave. Check up on everyone?"

"Good idea. I miss my wolf," the blonde grinned.

* * *

><p>They arrived just in time for a newborn to head for Leah. Before Bella or any of the vampires could react, Jake had pushed the smaller wolf out of the way and had taken the hit. The Original watched as Mike's entire fore crumpled at the sight, fear and loss etched painfully into his face. Edward held Victoria while the wolves deposed of the newborn while Mike rushed over to Jake's fallen side. He dropped to the drop instantly, cupping Jake's face and brushing his hair from his forehead.<p>

"Jake," whispered the teary-eyed witch. "You could have...why did you...damn it!" he cried shattered a rock with a large burst of magic. He brought his hands to Jake's chest and began to try and chant the words right. But they came out fumbled and unfocused. His entire form was shaking as he tried to heal his lover. "Please, please, please don't die."

"Mike," Jake wheezed out, touching his boyfriend's shaking hands. "I'll...be...okay."

Mike turned back to the pack, who were looking on at the scene with mixed emotions. He glared viciously at Sam, sending setting his brain cells aflame as he tried to calm himself down. He didn't care of he killed him. "Help him."

Jake cried out in pain as he bones snapped back in the wrong places. Mike glanced back at his lover and then at Carlisle. "Please."

Carlisle nodded and went to inspect him. "We need to get him to La Push. The Volturi will be here."

"Then go," Elijah permitted. "Kol, Isabella and I will handle them."

"You're certain?" Esther asked. He nodded to his mother and she returned it before looking at her family. Finn took a passed out Bonnie from Kol's arms and their family blurred away. The Cullens took Victoria to the Cullen house and the pack, along with Carlisle and a reluctant Mike, heading back to La Push, leaving the three siblings to handle the Volturi Guard.

Jane came through the clearing first and bowed in respect. "My Lords and Lady."

"Arise Jane," Bella growled out slowly. "Why ever did you not assist the Cullens? I'm sure Aro thought it would be much more interesting to watch them all fight to the death."

"My Lady," Jane began and Kol was upon her in a microsecond, crushing her windpipe. The rest of the Guard appeared, baring their fangs. Well, except Alec and Demetri. They knew not to anger any of them. The Mikaelsen family were known for not being merciful.

"Tell your Kings that I shall deal with them later," Elijah ordered. "When I see fit. This shall not go unattended."

"Yes M'Lord." Alec said.

"Leave." Bella advised and Kol dropped the girl and the vampires fled.

* * *

><p>Running like the ghosts of the dead were after her, Bella made it to La Push before nightfall and found the pack outside Jake's home. Carlisle was leaving and she zoomed over to them. Meeting her eye, he smiled weakly. "He'll live, I had to break every bone in his body to heal him but he'll live. Mike went in the moment I came out. They're waiting for you."<p>

"She's not allowed," Sam growled.

"Sam, its my house and I'll whoever the hell I damn well please in!" Billy snapped towards the boy. "Bella's been allowed on this land since she set food here in the 11th century. Leave her be."

"Thank you William," Bella muttered and planted a kiss on his forehead before heading inside. She made her way to Jake's room and the sight before her made her smile and also pulled at her heartstrings. Mike was seated on the edge of Jake's bed, his fingers running along the shifter's sweat-indued hair while humming softly to him. It a lullaby Jake had sung to him once when Mike was resting in the hospital. She leaned against the door and just watched.

She didn't want to ruin a moment of love.

* * *

><p>Edward walked the streets of Seattle with a small look of lost upon his features.<p>

The girl - no the woman he thought he loved saw him only as a brother and thought the same of her. He had be deluding himself for too long. He knew women were never a strong point for him but he had never really given it much thought. He found Rosalie stunning but the thought of even seeing her as anymore than a sister made him want to vomit. Alice was too much a handful for him and he was surprised Jasper lasted so long with her. He loved Esme as a mother that was all. But with Bella, he had thought maybe he could feel something romantic and had pressed the feelings onto her with a force.

But he was just kidding himself.

He had not been so forceful upon someone before and it made him sick. He stopped and ran a hand through his hair and shut his eyes, thinking of blue-gray ones that he remembered from the early 1920s before his death. He shuddered as the memory of the only time he had ever been with a man, although he had been human but he had never felt something to electrifying for someone.

He slouched against a wall and laughed, Fleur Elise running through his brain as a name fell from his lips.

"Stefan."


	4. Alexander

**I do not own the vampires diaries or twilight. I only own Grace, Aidan and Alexander **

I'm glad everyone loved the last chapter. Question: Kate/Klaus or Klaus/OC?

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel**: I know Aidan sounds similar to Damon but he isn't. He's based off Francois Arnaud who plays Cesare Borgia in The Borgias on Showtime. And as for disposing of Victoria, that's a surprise for another day.

So I leave you all with this chapter, the tale of how Klaus and Bella drifted apart. Also, forgive me for anything I have done wrong with the time. I suck with history.

Aidan's is this. Remove the spaces: h t t p : / / i 2 (dot) listal (dot) com / image / 1 8 7 7 7 6 2 / 6 0 0 f u l l - francois - arnaud (dot) jpg

Alexander is based off Shiloh Fernandez's portrayal of Peter from Red Riding Hood

**Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Four<br>_

Alexander

* * *

><p>Bella bounded down the stairs into the hallway of the manor and headed towards the door. It was five in the morning and she had not slept since she had come in. Not that she really needed it. But it felt good for a vampire to close their eyes and drift off into the abyss of subconsciousness every now and then but it wasn't something everyone enjoyed. She knew Kol didn't like it too much, but he did it because it helped him. Elijah was content with it but after being daggered, she would understand why her siblings would all rather run around the woods until dawn.<p>

But this early morning, she was dressed in black skinny jeans, a black lace blouse, with a thick letter man jacket and ankle length boots, her hair set in curls and her hands covered by lacy gloves and a single white rose she had taken from the local flower-shop the night before, it signified an important matter. She was going to see someone. And it was because of her conversation with Klaus that she was going so anyway. Her brothers were out, with the exception of Kol who had stuck around Bonnie's room. She had peered in to see him trapped in the _Great Gatsby_ while Bonnie slept curled up beside him with a look of peace upon her face. Her mother was speaking with the Cullens and Rebekah was upstairs buying online clothes and having them shipped to the family manor in Mystic Falls.

It had been three days since Victoria had been defeated and was now locked in the Cullens' basement (Bella had gotten it built after the Cullens abandoned her) in one of the cells. She had used the others to lock vampires; Cold Ones and traditional, for information on her brother for the last few months. While the redhead awaited her torture, Mike had not left La Push in the last three days. Jake would not be accompanying them to Mystic Falls and was spending as much time with his imprint as possible before Sam decided to rear his ugly head in the matter. Last the vampire had heard, the Council was looking into letting Jake come into his Alpha duties early since he was adamant about protecting his lover and family; all while wooing his mate in ways of not to forget him both romantic and sexual. Although she had preferred not to walk in on them during a moment of passion, she had thrown Jake Mike's new clothes and apologized before excusing herself; her face hot and red like a tomato.

An hour later, she had received a phone call from Mike saying he was sorry while Jake was laughing his ass off in the background. His boyfriend had given him an aneurysm, as he said as Bella hung the phone "just because."

She checked herself in the mirror and smiled sadly before she opened the door and was met with the sight of Edward walking up the pathway. She walked outside, shutting the door behind before clearing her throat. The bronze haired seventeen year old looked up, his eyes showing he had been lost in some thought. She smiled warmly and he waved his hand in return. Though they had not spoken in three days, it was nice to see each other. He would be accompanying them to Virgina.

"Good morning," she greeted, grasping her left arm with her hand in a nervous way. Edward smiled, golden eyes bright.

"Morning Bella," he spied the rose in his hand and suddenly his face crumpled. "Oh. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes. A small place in the forest. You can accompany me if you wish. I don't mind." Bella smiled and began her trek towards the forest path. The Cold One smiled again and fell into step with her. Out the corner of her eye, she saw that he was dressed in a long sleeved jacket and jeans while his feet were bare. She giggled suddenly and he looked at her with a curious gaze. She pointed her finger at his feet and he looked down and chuckled.

"I forgot to put on shoes. Silly me."

"Would you like to head to your house, first?"

"No. I'm fine."

She nodded and they continued walking towards the forest.

* * *

><p>In Mystic Falls, Virgina, a frantic Elena Gilbert was pacing around the Salvatore Boarding House with worry. It had been a week and a half since Bonnie had disappeared and no one had been able to get in contact with her. Her phone always went to voice male and Abby was no help. The woman had been shocked when her child had gone missing but other than that, it wasn't much. And to make matters worse, it was an Original vampire that took Bonnie away from them.<p>

"The witch could be dead, Elena," Damon said with a growl of frustration. "Let's just let it go and move on."

"This is Bonnie," Elena whispered, more to herself than anyone else in the room. Caroline was sitting there with Tyler, who had no idea where Klaus was. Stefan was leaning against the bar, a shot of whiskey in his hand. It wasn't for him. It was for Elena if she needed it and by the looks of her, she would need it. Of course, he wasn't doing it to get on her good side or even make it seem like he was still in love with her. He was far from over her. The doppelganger ran her hands through her hair, "She wouldn't just leave with a vampire. Especially not an Original."

"Do you hear yourself?" Tyler asked. All heads turned to the hybrid and he ignored the daggers his girlfriend was giving him. This was serious. "Bonnie's lost so much while keeping you alive. I'm not saying she switched sides on us completely, but maybe she went because the Original family, oh I don't know, values their witches instead of using them as a plot device or weapon to protect one person. Look at the last few witches that helped out them out? They were cared for, sheltered and did it of their own free will. You guys guilt Bonnie into doing it because she'll do anything to keep Elena safe."

"Oh my god," Caroline whispered and looked at Elena and the Salvatores. "Is that true? Did you just use her?"

"Caroline," Elena began.

"No, Elena! Bonnie was right. You can't go around making decisions for everyone." the Baby Vampire shouted at her friend. "Jeremy got sent to Denver and he fucking took down a hybrid all by himself! He didn't need to be sent away. He just needed to let it all sink in. For christsake, he lost two of his girlfriends and he's still walking around. I lost my dad, Tyler lost his father and his uncle. But what did Bonnie lose Elena? What did she loose?"

"Everything," Stefan answered and set the glass down. Elena turned to her former boyfriend, betrayal and jealousy marred in her eyes. "You got upset because Bonnie was helping me hide the coffins. But did it ever cross your mind that I made sure she didn't tell you because your hero complex would grow? Or that you're trying to look like someone else so I'd come crawling back to you? I didn't and I won't."

"When did this become about you?" Damon sneered.

"It didn't. Elena just likes to circulate around the fact that I no longer want her. The only reason why she's so concerned is because Bonnie is a friend but she is a distant friend she thinks she should worry for." Stefan explained. His cell phone went off them and everyone watched as his eyes narrowed and he connected the call. "You've been MIA for almost two weeks. Where have you been?"

"Out of state,"

The entire room went silent with the exception of Elena. She didn't know what was going on and for her, it sucked that she didn't have heightened senses. Stefan smirked and continued, "When are you coming back? It sounds like you've unharmed."

"I am - Kol stop!," Bonnie cut off and Stefan frowned, along with Damon. Wasn't Kol the one Klaus feared the most.

"It's not my fault you look ravishing feraline," an accented voice answered. Feraline? "You know how to put certain effects on me."

"I did not want to know that," the witch grumbled. "Stefan, just know I'll be back in two days. I'm sure everyone is in the room with you, so just tell Elena since she's the only one who is human. Till then."

"Did they hurt you?" Caroline called out.

"Caroline, they haven't harmed me. They just needed my help."

The line went dead and Caroline blurred out the room, crying tears of joy. Tyler went after her, leaving the two brothers and Elena in the room. Elena looked at the two boys and Damon decided to break the ice, "She'll be home in two days. So stop worrying."

"I suppose so," Elena whispered and walked out. Damon watched her go. Stefan's phone buzzed with an unknown caller and he answered it.

"Hello?"

There was a light hitch of breath followed by a female's voice, "What's wrong? Did he answer?"

The voice was accented but he knew that voice. He had heard it before. In Chicago when he met Klaus and Rebekah. He remembered short dark brown hair and eyes that were golden and clover with a hint of dark chocolate to them. They were almost impossible to describe. They face was hazy but he remembered those eyes mainly. They reminded him of Edward's eyes.

"Hello?" he tried again. The phone went dead and he frowned.

"Wrong number?" Damon asked, confused.

"I knew the voice," Stefan said. "It belonged to a woman I met in the 1920s in Chicago."

"Well, we'll see if she's friend or foe." Damon smirked and walked out the room. Stefan grabbed the glass of whiskey and downed it, his eyes shut tight and thinking of emerald eyes, slender fingers that would card through his hair and grab hold of his roots as he rode out his climax during their times of having sex. He remembered a crooked smile that passed along soft lips that he would give anything to feel again and a mess of bronze colored hair. Not blonde, not red, not even brown, but bronze.

"Edward," he grunted out. He downed another shot and went to grab his jacket. He needed to erase the memories and fast. And the only wants he knew how were sex and blood.

* * *

><p>Edward sank against the tree, his eyes wet with venom tears. His dead heart felt heavy and all he wanted to do was cry. Actually cry. It had been over a hundred years since he had heard that voice. Not since he disappeared after Edward's father caught them together and made sure Edward was to be drafted for the war. Of course, he never got drafted, instead he was changed into a vampire.<p>

"Was that him?" Bella asked, bending down to his eye level. The pianist nodded mutely and the brunette placed a hand to his knee. She could see the love, the pain, the longing in his eyes. She smiled sadly and removed her hand. "I know what it's like, you be separated from the one you love for so long."

"How did it happen with you?" Edward whispered.

Bella laughed bitterly. "He was torn away from me."

Edward frowned, confused. Bella took a seat next to him and leaned her head back against the tree. "It was in 1488 when I met him. My brothers and I had set up in England and were made Lords and Lady. It had been at a celebration, my brother Elijah's birthday party, when I first saw him. He was the polar opposite of me."

"A human?"

"No. A Moon Child," Bella smiled at him. "Our relationship was frowned upon by Niklaus. Elijah was upset but he knew I needed to experience love. It was not something I dallied on as a human."

"How did it end?"

"Five nights after Katerina, the current doppelganger of that time, arrived in our estate, a full moon was looming near."

She she let her story unfold, she allowed herself to be caught up in the memories.

* * *

><p><em>London, England 1492<em>

_Afternoon  
><em>

_Mikaelsen Estate_

Her breath was caught in her lungs as she turned a corner, narrowly avoiding her assaulter. Fits of giggles bubbled up from her chest as she occasionally looked back over her shoulder searching for the one chasing her. He was far behind her, her vampire speed giving her an advantage that he could not grasp. He should have been considered human at that moment. But even she knew he was giving her a head start.

A shriek of delight escaped her as she was tackled to the ground and her hair fanned out. She let the giggles escape her mouth as lips trailed kisses along her neck and up to her ear, "You shouldn't run in the woods, Lady Isabella. Wolves are lurking about. Your brothers would have my head if something happened to their sweet sister."

"You mean aside from the fact that you deflowered me in these very woods?" she purred out, flipping them over. Her lips ghosted along his and moved down to his neck, biting softly into the flesh, not to draw blood but to mark. He gasped softly and she pulled back with a devilish grin on her face before she kissed him. His fingers tangled in her hair and he sat up, so that she was nestled on his lap, his other hand cupping her cheek while his thumb caressed her skin softly. A giggle caused the two to pull apart from their kiss.

"Well, well, isn't this a pleasant sight, Lord Elijah?" came a playful voice. The brunette woman blushed and removed herself from the man beneath her and turned to see her older brother and a curly haired brunette woman with olive toned skin.

"It certainly is, Ms. Petrova," Elijah smirked at his flustered sibling and her lover. "Isabella, Alexander, did you both enjoy your 'walk'?"

"Elijah," Bella began and cut off, her cheeks still tinted pink. "Yes, brother, we did."

"My Lord," Alexander bowed.

"No need for that, Alexander. You are practically family." Elijah smiled. He stole a glance up at the sky, noticing how the sun was starting to set. He frowned and looked at the werewolf who was gazing at his sister with such love. "Shouldn't you be getting home? The sun is setting."

Alexander stiffened and he nodded. "I should. My mother will worry. Good evening to you all," he bowed to the trio and looked like he really wanted to kiss Isabella. The female vampire, as if reading his mind, moved to her toes and kissed him passionately goodbye. In the back of her mind, she felt like this would be the last one they shared. "Farewell, Milady." He whispered against her lips.

"Alexander," she bid ado and watched as he walked off. Her heart grew heavier with each step he took. Elijah cleared his throat and Bella turned to her brother with an arched eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Niklaus requests your presence," the older brother said. Bella nodded in understanding and bowed to both of them before heading towards the estate. Forgoing all warnings not to say anything, Elijah turned, "And Isabella," she paused and turned to look at him. "Don't think I didn't catch that little tidbit of information exchanged between you two."

Her face now scarlet, the younger sister hurried inside at a human pace. Katerina giggled and turned to her host. "However do you do that?"

"What?"

"Hear so well?"

"I've always been a good listener," Elijah lied smoothly, "Now Katerina, shall we continue our trek?"

She arose and curtsied, "Of course sir."

"Brother," Bella called as she walked into the estate. A thud caught her attention and she sighed. Either Niklaus was having another tantrum or he had killed someone. She was hoping for the former; it was less of a mess to clean up. She made her way to her brother's study and found him over a crumpled dead woman. She frowned softly and looked at him. "Nik, really?"

"She was annoying me," her brother reasoned. Bella shook her head.

"At least Kol had some patience," the younger muttered. She took notice of Trevor in the corner, "Trevor, be a dear and clean that up?"

"Of course Milady," he bowed and grabbed the body before blurring out of the room, leaving the two of them behind. Bella crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him.

"Well?"

"I couldn't help but notice you were taking a walk with that mutt," Klaus said with a growl. Bella's expression turned blank and he knew he had angered her. While Kol had some patience, it was not as well kept as his younger sister's. She was the calmer of the two, taking after their mom when it came to patience and virtue. "Did you enjoy your walk?"

"Yes I did."

"Good, because you're not allowed to see him." Klaus told her, and he wasn't giving her an opinion. "You've been a relationship with that wolf for the last two years, Isabella. We will be leaving soon, once we've obtained what we need to be done."

"I don't want to leave," Bella said. "Alexander has asked me to run away with me."

Klaus's expression turned vicious. "You will not."

"You're not father!" Bella snapped. "You have no right to order me around, Niklaus."

"He'll kill you."

"He will not," Bella snapped. "Have you forgotten? Werewolf bites will no nothing to us."

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE HIM ISABELLA!" Klaus roared and for the first time in years, he saw fear in her eyes. Her eyes began to mist and she ran out the room before he could go after her. Bella raced upstairs and slammed her door closed. Her tears ran down her face and she sank to the floor. Niklaus had no right, no right take Alexander away from her. She stole a glance at the window. The sun had set and she didn't care if it would hurt her, she was going to see her lover.

She would have to wait until Klaus went out to hunt but she was going to make sure she saw Alexander. Time began to pass and as the sky grew darker, she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door and saw Elijah standing there. He took in her red, puffy eyes and anger flashed in his dark eyes. "I take it Niklaus was not happy with your walk?"

"No. I fed earlier, so please go hunt with him."

"I'll try and cool his head." Elijah smiled. "Katerina is in need of company,"

"Of course," Bella said. "Go."

Elijah nodded once more and walked off. Once his footsteps could no longer be heard, she went for her cloak and began her way towards Katerina's room. She knocked once and the girl opened the door. To that day, it still astonished her how much the girl resembled Tatia. Despite the difference in personality, she truly did make her think of her former friend.

"Lady Isabella,"

"I am going for a walk, Katerina. I plan to be back within an hour, please stay here." Bella said with a sigh. She felt guilty for compelling the girl a few days ago so she decided to not do so now. "Please stay inside."

"I will not allow you to be out by yourself. Allow me to escort you. We could talk," Katerina suggested. "Please?"

With those doe eyes, Bella found it hard to resist. "Come along but if I tell you to leave, you will head right back here and lock the doors."

"Of course."

* * *

><p><em>Forks, Washington 2010<em>

_Early Morning _

_Forest _

Making her way to the deeper part of the forest, Bella turned and looked over her shoulder as Edward continued walking behind her with a look of pain and lost love. She stopped and turned to him. "Tell me about him."

"Who?" Edward muttered.

"Stefan," Bella smiled. "I only met him once. And he seemed to be masking a great deal of pain."

Edward turned his head and she was sure if he could blush, he could be crimson. "I met him while I was in school. He was a student at the college, or so he told me. I was enchanted by him and he seemed interested in me. But I knew he wanted nothing to do with me aside from blood. I knew what he was, I just knew. I could never explain it but I knew. But that didn't stop me from falling in love with him. I gave him everything; my blood, my body and my heart."

"Judging by how you sound now, you weren't expecting him to be alive," Bella smiled softly. "A little over 110 years later and you don't know what to do when you heard his voice."

"I love him Bella." Edward whispered. "When I was with him, I didn't have to pretend to be a sweet, timid boy. I could be who I was."

"How was that?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"Rebellious," Edward laughed. "I went against my father because he could not handle the fact of the matter that I preferred men to women. I still acted like a gentlemen but only for my mother, because she loved me. Stefan understood how I was acting. His brother acted the same way apparently."

"After months of meeting in secret, I invited him into my house. A little over a month after that, my father walked in on us and made Stefan leave. I had to beg him not to rip my father's throat out and he left. My father," Edward paused and took an unneeded breath. "He beat me that day and then forged my name and listed me for the next draft. But when that happened, I had caught the Spanish Influenza. You know the rest."

Bella turned her head and looked at a large oak tree and walked over to were it was marked. She bent down and placed the rose there. She closed her eyes and began a silent prayer. After a few moments, she arose and smiled softly. "Do you know whose grave this is?"

"Alexander's?"

"No," she whispered. "I had his body burned and then scattered his ashes. This is his mother's grave. It was the least I could do. The woman died of a broken heart some time after we journeyed back to America. She died in these very woods. She had family but they weren't aware of her being in here."

"So you were in the woods with Katerina?"

"And she saved my life,"

Edward turned to see a woman with curly brown hair and dressed from head to tow in black. Her eyes were dark and narrowed. Bella turned to her and gave a warm smile. "I thought you were putting a million miles between yourself and Niklaus, Katerina?"

"I go by Katherine nowadays," Katherine Pierce said with a small smile. "Besides, as long as I'm under your watchful eye, Klaus won't be coming too come to me."

Bella shook her head and turned to Edward, "As Katherine said, I saved her life,"

* * *

><p><em>London, England 1492<em>

_Night_

Looking in all directions, Bella and Katerina made their way through the forest. "This is nice," Katerina commented. "Is it not?"

"It is," Bella confirmed looking all around. She had found her lover and was now worried she was leading the human girl into a sacrifice like a cow ready to be slaughtered. "Perhaps we should leave."

"Just a few more moments?" Katerina pleaded. "I have always wondered why you and your brothers do not like being out at night on a full moon."

A low growl caused the Original to turned her head. "We're leaving Katerina."

"But - "

"Now!" Bella cried and pushed the human forward. As Katerina began running a large black wolf met her, a growl emitting from its throat. Bella stilled and stepped in front of the girl. "Run the other way, I'll distract it."

"But I - "

Bella whirled and looked her right in the eyes. "You'll run back to the estate now. Do not look back until you have locked the doors."

Katerina nodded and ran off. As Bella turned to face the beast, it pounced sending her to he ground and the wolf began to bit at her, trying to get a hold of her flesh. Kicking the beast off of her, she crouched and snarled. The wolf gazed at her with golden eyes but she felt as if she knew this one. Her heart was telling her not to kill it. She tilted her head, gazing into the wolf's eyes and instead of golden brown, she saw dark brown.

"Alexander?" she breathed. The wolf pounced again, sending her to the ground and she began to fight. "Alexander! Stop! It's me! Isabella!"

The wolf stopped and a whimper escaped it. The wolf looked down upon her and licked the side of her face before disappearing from her sight. She arose into a sitting position and began to cry. "Isa?" she turned her head to see Elijah and Klaus standing there. Niklaus looked emotionless and stormed up to her and when she opened her mouth to speak, he struck her across the face. "Niklaus!"

Elijah had him against a tree with his fangs bare as his sister just shook. Arising, Bella blurred to the estate and burrowed under her covers. She needed to sleep and forget. She didn't care that her lover tried to kill her, that hurt a fraction as the fact that her own brother would strike her. Closing her eyes, she let slumber consume her. She never heard the shouts downstairs.

Klaus stood in front of the chained werewolf. "Alexander was it?"

The wolf kept his head bowed. Klaus frowned and grabbed him by the crown of his hair. "Your name is Alexander, right?"

"Brother," Elijah cautioned. "He is important to Isa. Do not harm him."

"Why did you attack my sister?" Klaus demanded. "If you wanted to run away with her, why would you try to harm her?"

"I had no idea it was Isabella, my lord. Please believe me." Alexander whispered. He met Klaus's eyes and then Elijah's before the hyrbrid's once more and began to pour his heart out. "I love your sister dearly. I would have killed myself had I took her life. She means the world to me."

Klaus scoffed. "She'll forget all about you."

"I would gladly allow her to break my heart. I love her."

Klaus frowned. "Would you have taken her away from her family?"

"It is her choice, not mine." Alexander whispered. Klaus ran a hand through his hair.

"We can't have that can we?" he asked and rammed his hand into the werewolf's chest and pulled his heart from his chest. Elijah stood there in shock, but did not do a thing. What could he do? Klaus walked out the room with the heart in his hand and made his way up to his sister's room. He knocked once on the door and she opened the door. Her eyes took in the heart and if possible, she paled more.

"Why do you have that?" she whispered.

"A gift for you," Klaus said and placed it in her hands. She gazed down at it and he leaned in, a wicked smirk on his face. "Now you can hold Alexander's heart in your hands at all times."

Her eyes widened and she dropped the heart. "No." She blurred out the room and the scream that echoed through the estate was the last Klaus would hear of his sister for three centuries.

* * *

><p>Mike collapsed into Jake's arms as he looked up into the now green eyes of Edward Cullen. "Congratulations, you lot are the first Cold Ones I've turned into traditional vampires. You're now like Katherine."<p>

Edward smiled softly and looked at Mike. "Thank you."

Alice nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Bonus," Mike continued. "You keep your powers but you have more of a control over them."

Bella laughed and took the blonde witch from his lover. "We should be going now," she said to the Cullens. Edward, Jasper and Emmett nodded and walked towards them. "Are you sure you wish to stay?" Bella asked the other Cullens.

"Yes." Alice smiled. "They'll be back."

"Once this is all over," Bella smiled and looked at Mike, "You will no longer be needed. You may leave."

"Of course." Mike grinned. "Now let's get to Mystic Falls so we can start this party."


	5. Invitations

**I do not own the vampires diaries or twilight. I only own Grace, Aidan and Alexander **

**Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Five<br>_

Invitations

* * *

><p>Abby Bennett Wilson threw her arms around her daughter, breathing in her scent. The seventeen year old girl just stood there stiff but soon returned the embrace. Bonnie had never expected her mother to be so worried for her. She had not spent the last fifteen years with her daughter, but the younger witch was not going to hold that against her. It was not Abby's fault she was protective her friend's daughter. It was in the Bennett bloodline. They were stubborn, loyal and judgmental. But apparently, Bonnie was ten-times worse than all of her ancestors.<p>

"Don't ever do that again," the mother breathed into her child's ear, "Do you understand me?"

Bonnie just nodded. They walked into the house and Abby closed the door behind her. Turning to her mother, Bonnie bit her bottom lip before speaking, "I'm going to take a shower. I'm feeling a bit stiff."

"Okay," Abby nodded. "I'll make you some lunch."

Bonnie nodded once more and walked up the stairs.

Abby walked into the kitchen and began making lunch. She really had been worried about her daughter. Granted, she had not spent time with her besides the last few weeks, but she felt obligated to worry for her child. If the same thing had happened to Jamie, she would have gone searching for him. But the Salvatores, mainly the elder one Damon, made sure she stayed there. He was more worried about Elena than her daughter. Now she could see why her daughter was hesitant to help her friends now; so much had happened.

Caroline Forbes, the little blonde, blue eyed girl she remembered with her baby teeth and freckles, had become a vampire. Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie's oldest friend since they were one, had killed someone and become a werewolf and then got turned into a hybrid by an equally insane hybrid. Matt Donovan lost his sister. Jeremy Gilbert lost his parents, two girlfriends; both being vampires, and died twice. And her daughter; her emerald eyed offspring had lost so much. She lost her mother, a grandmother, had been put in danger too many times and never got a thank you. She faked her own death for her best friend, and the best she got was a nod and sarcastic remark from Damon.

Abby sighed and began making several club sandwiches in case Bonnie was famished. As she was chopping the tomatoes, there was a knock on the door. She placed the knife down and walked out the kitchen and through the hallway. Opening the door, she found there was no one there. Abby frowned and looked around before stepping out onto the porch, kicking something. She peered down and saw a note with a black box with a satin bow. Picking it up, Abby noticed it was addressed to both Bonnie and her.

_Abigail and Bonnie Bennett_

_You are invited to an evening of celebration at the Mikaelsen Estate_

The Mikaelsen family?

Where they the Originals?

Her heart dropped into her stomach when she saw a personal note to her daughter. She bounded her way up the stairs and into Bonnie's room. She found her daughter drying her hair while dressed in a pair of black shorts and a tank top. Clearing her throat, the older Bennett made her presence known. Emerald eyes that reminded her of her ex-husband looked at her with curiosity. Abby placed the box on her bed. "This came for you."

Bonnie took the note and read it. She rolled her eyes and then opened the box to reveal a stunning emerald dress that would compliant her eyes and black accessories.

"Who is if from?"

"One of the Mikaelsens," Bonnie said nonchalantly. "He believes giving me gifts is going to win me over."

Abby spied the note and picked it up.

_I saw the color and thought of those emerald flames of yours. I except to see you in it at the ball, Feraline. _

_- Kol Mikaelsen_

"Feraline?"

"I don't want to discuss it." Bonnie said with a groan.

* * *

><p>"The Mystic Grille? Can they be anymore creative?" Edward asked with a sarcastic tone. Bella smiled warmly at the emerald eyed boy. They made their way inside, looking for her brothers. She had heard Niklaus say he was going to try and woo a blonde girl by the name of Caroline. Edward had decided to be her companion for the day since Mike was resting. He had gone in shock after changing the Cullens into traditionals and then once they were out of Washington, passed away. Half way through the car ride, he had jumped back to life and decided to rest. He hadn't done a spell since they arrived.<p>

While Mike acted as both a brother and protector, Edward acted as both of those and their relationship had gone from being forced romantic to good friends. The bronze haired boy had excepted both his sexuality after a hundred years and that he was in no way a monster unless he wanted himself to be. Both vampires took in the sights of humans walking past them and the aroma of blood. While it didn't do much to either, it still was almost refreshing for both.

Bella spotted her twin and older brother at the bar while Edward ducked out the bar suddenly. Walking over to them, she passed a face she knew and understood why Edward left. She paused and smiled sweetly. "Hello Stefan," she called. The blue-gray eyed vampire's head snapped up and he saw the brunette girl standing in front of him. Clad in black and red with her hair kept in a bun, he saw a flash of a woman with the same face dressed in a elegant black dress from the 1920s. "Don't you remember me?"

"The face yes," Stefan said with a shrug, "The name, sorry but no."

"Isabella Mikaelsen," she smirked. "You worked for my brother."

"So Klaus had another sister," the Ripper said with a smirk, sizing her up and down. Bella suddenly grew uncomfortable with how he was and was about to compel him when an arm slipped around her waist, drawing her closer to someone.

"There you are darling," spoke a familiar voice before a kiss was placed upon her temple. The speaker turned to Stefan and smirked, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but she's taken. Kindly leave my girlfriend, Bella, and I alone."

Bella saw Kol's head snap up and confusion and fierce protection was evident in his eyes. Niklaus looked amused but just as angry. She shot him a vicious glare, shutting him up right away. Kol smirked and went back to drinking his drink; vodka. Stefan smiled at her and nodded his head. "It was nice seeing you again, Bella."

"And you as well, Stefan."

She watched the Ripper walk out the door and she looked up into eyes that she remembered being ice blue but were now green. "Do you make it a habit of stalking me?"

Aidan smirked down at her and planted a kiss upon her cheek, "You're intriguing, Ms. Mikaelsen. But I'm not stalking you, I _do_ live in Mystic Falls. I was simply attending Forks High School for a semester."

Her cheeks burning, Bella fought back the stamper in her town and straightened her posture. "And you just happened to return when I did?"

Aidan grinned. "Okay, so I might be stalking you." He cupped her cheek and leaned in, his lips just a breath away from hers. "As I said, you're intriguing and I want nothing more than to kiss you right now. However," he stole a glance to his left, "Your witch had walked in and while probably give me an aneurysm before I so much as touch those soft looking lips of yours." He pulled away and winked at her, causing her to feel warm and walked away from her.

Mike rooted himself where Aidan stood and crossed his arms. "What did he want?"

"He was playing hero," Bella muttered.

"To you? A one thousand year old Original vampire?" he whispered to her. "You're joking."

"Sadly no,"was Kol's answer as he walked over them with a grin. "My sister was so red in the face I was waiting for the fire alarms to go off."

"_Kol_," Bella pressed and jabbed him in the spine, paralyzing him for a second. He winched and once it healed turned and his eyes darkened before he smirked mischievously. She smirked and turned on her heel, running out the Grille with a human pace, Kol right on her tail with an equal speed. Mike turned to Klaus who just shrugged.

"They did that a lot as children," he explained.

Somehow Mike couldn't see that.

* * *

><p>Stefan opened the door to the Boarding House, sighing lightly.<p>

Seeing Bella brought back memories of Edward. And those memories were ones the forever seventeen year old wanted to forget. His love, his compassion, his _humanity_ had died with the young pianist. Lexi knew that and never brought it up unless she was trying to help him. After she had told Elena to leave, she had asked him constantly what would Edward think if he saw him in the state he was in. The deceased vampire had demanded he think of the human that forever held his dead heart in his hands.

Anger bubbled up in his gut.

He took his anger out on the tables in the hallway, then couch in the parlor and destroyed the bar. He didn't care that Damon was going to go all postal on him. He sighed and turned, walking towards the stairs when he felt the shift in air. He whirled around. Someone was in the house. And that someone was a vampire.

It was probably Rebekah fucking with him.

Another shift in the wind and he turned to see a blur zooming up the stairs. He followed the blur and found his room door opened. He walked inside and found nothing out of the ordinary. He shrugged and was about to leave when he saw his journal was open and on his bed. The Ripper frowned and made his way over to the bed, and picked up the leather bound book.

He was pushed forward and retaliated by grabbing whoever it was who was holding him and the two proceeded to wrestled. He rammed the person into the wall and before he could get a good view, he was pinned to the wall. With a growl of frustration, he shoved his attacker and sent them into his desk. The table split in half and Stefan moved to hover over his assaulter when he was shoved and landed on his bed with a body pressed against his, a chuckle in his ear. He stilled and his attacked moved and Stefan got a good look at his assailant.

Tousled bronze hair that looked a bit redder from the streams of sunlight in his room, skin as pale as a vampire's but with a bit more of color to it and clad in skinny jeans and a sweater vest with white Converses. Pools of green gazed down at him with a familiar gleam of trouble in their depths and those soft lips set in a crooked smile. Stefan was sure his dead heart started beating just faintly. Was he dreaming?

"Pinned you," the hallucination above him smirked. "Also, could a hallucination do this?"

Those soft lips kissed his, slender fingers cradling his face, memorizing each detail and erupting a moan of pleasure from the Ripper. Grabbing a hold of the gray vest martial, Stefan pushed the boy off of him, sending him into the wall with a thud. Stefan slammed his lips against the copper haired boy's, his tongue pushing apart his lips and into his mouth. Those fingers grabbed the roots of his hair, as the boy squirmed against him and pulled Stefan closer. The other vampire could feel that crooked smile against his lips.

"Yo Stefan, what the hell did you do -" Damon stopped mid sentence at the sight of his brother getting physical with a seventeen year old boy. Stefan growled and pulled away, his face all Rippered out.

"What?"

Damon had absolutely nothing to say. A chuckle escaped the bronze haired boy and he slipped his hand in the back of his pocket and kissed Stefan quickly, biting his lips and sucking away the blood that escaped the wound before it closed. He blurred over to Damon and placed an card in his hand before winking at Stefan.

"Can't wait to see you in a tux, Stefan," the emerald eyed boy smirked and zoomed out the Boarding House. Damon just stood there, looking at his brother with confusion marred in his face while Stefan had crossed his arms over his chest and was awaiting his brother's questions.

"Okay, did I just -?"

"See me making out with a guy? Yes." Stefan cut off.

"And did he-?"

"Flirt with me? Yes."

"Are you -?"

"Gay? No. A vampire doesn't really have a sexuality Damon. They just want sex." Stefan rolled his eyes. "And don't act all surprised. I seem to remember you bringing home male escorts many times."

Damon held up his hands in surrender. So he got him there, big fucking whoop. He looked at the card and saw it was addressed to both of them.

_Stefan and Damon Salvatore _

_You are invited to an evening of celebration at the Mikaelsen Estate_

"So Klaus is throwing house parties now? Wasn't Homecoming enough?" Damon joked.

But Stefan was not laughing.


	6. Dance To Anything

**I do not own the vampires diaries or twilight. I only own Grace, Aidan and Alexander **

**bella's dress: h t t p : / / www(dot) wvpapach(dot) org / wp-content / uploads / 2011 / 06 / a8284 _ ball - gown - wedding - dresses - 6 (dot) jpg  
><strong>

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Six<br>_

Dance To Anything

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful sister,"<p>

Bella looked up from her reflection in the mirror to see Klaus leaning against the doorway of her bedroom. His blue-hazel eyes took in the sight of his youngest sister in a beautiful off-white dress. Her hair was pinned up in a bun with some of her curls framing her porcelain, heart shaped face. Her eyes were brought out by the make up she wore and her height had been added on by the heels she wore. Unlike Rebekah, who dressed to kill, Bella's look was enough to make a man look at her all night.

"Thank you," she answered stiffly and turned to him, her eyes narrowed. Dressed in a tailored suit with his hair styled neatly, her brother did look good. "And you look handsome, Niklaus."

Klaus smiled weakly at his sister. "I know the answer you're going to give me," he began.

"So don't ask." Bella directed with a cold undertone. "You know I can't forgive you for that."

"Please Isa," Klaus pleaded. "What could I possibly do to let you see me as a brother again?"

Bella shook her head. "I never stopped seeing you as such," she explained. "But delivering his heart to me, after you killed him, that made me see you differently. I told you, Niklaus, it will take time if I see fit. You wouldn't forgive me if Tatia was in Alexander's place. It don't matter if you're of the opposite supernatural species or gender, when you love, it's real."

"Not for everyone," Klaus whispered.

Bella walked up to him, cupping his face with the palms of her hands. "Nik, you're a vampire-werewolf hybrid. Out of all of us, you know how intense an emotion can be. You're has doubled because of your heritage."

"I know."

"So believe when I say, I will try to forgive you because you are my brother and I love you." the younger sibling whispered and leaned in, kissing his forehead. "Now come along. Mother is excepting us."

* * *

><p>"Bonnie you look beautiful," Caroline gushed upon seeing the elegant green material of her dress. "Where did you get it?"<p>

"It was a gift," the teenage witch gritted out through her teeth. Her mother stood beside her, wanting to tease her once again for the nickname Kol had donned her with. She was going to make sure he felt double the pain she planed on giving him, even if it would harm her.

"From who?" Elena asked. She had not been happy when her brother showed up the morning Bonnie returned; with a blonde girl who he was sharing his room with. Alaric has just let them be together; muttering something about they were basically a married couple anyway. Whatever that meant.

"Ms. Bennett," came a voice. The group of supernaturals turned to see a blonde boy with baby blue eyes along with the bronze haired boy Damon recognized instantly. The blonde looked her up and down before smiling deeply and taking Bonnie's hand, kissing her knuckles. "You look absolutely stunning. The young master did a wonderful job picking this out for you. Did he Edward?"

"Of course," Edward smiled, his green eyes twinkling with mischief as he gazed at Bonnie but cut to Stefan with a promise. He turned back to the blonde with a roll of his eyes. "Young master? Really Michael?"

"Bite me Cullen," Michael smiled and turned to the others. "I am Mike Newton, but the Mikaelsen family tends to use my full name, so if you wish, you may call me Michael."

"How do you know Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"The doppelganger," Edward acknowledged. "You're not as sultry as Katerina. How this boys find you appealing is beyond me."

Elena looked offended and turned to Stefan, hoping for him to back her up but the Ripper was smirking at the bronze haired boy's words. "Stefan."

Edward grinned and flashed in front of the Ripper, their faces close to the point of Edward was just a few inches from kissing him. "You on the other hand, look rather sexy Mr. Salvatore," he ghosted his lips along Stefan, "I like it."

Before Stefan could say anything, he was gone in a blur. Jeremy and Grace laughed and went off to dance while Tyler went to find Klaus., leaving the other six alone. Elena glared at Stefan, her arms crossed over her chest. "Who was he?"

"I believe his name was Edward," Stefan with a shrug. Caroline smirked, she had seen the look of desire in his eyes and had a hunch those two knew each other. Also, Damon's poker face told her he knew something.

"He was going to kiss you," Elena frowned.

"That would have been so hot," the baby vampire put in her two cents, causing Damon to laugh and Stefan to wink at her.

"For you Caroline, you'll be getting that show," he promised. Bonnie shook her head and walked off, Abby right behind her.

* * *

><p>"Mayor Lockwood," Elijah said with a smile. The woman smiled right back at him and took in the beautiful young brunette who stood right next to him. Elijah read her look and found it laughable that she thought his baby sister was his date. "Allow me to introduce to you my youngest sister, Isabella Mikaelsen."<p>

Bella nodded her head and gave a light bow. "Oh Elijah, she's so beautiful," Carol gushed.

"Indeed she is, Mayor," purred a seductive voice into Bella's ear, loud enough for the other two to hear it. Elijah stared his younger sister down. The green eyed boy who grinned at the older adults turned Bella around gently and planted a kiss upon her cheek. "You look radiant Miss Mikaelsen."

"Thank you Aidan," Bella smiled, playing flustered quite well. Her cheeks were painted rose pink and she bit at the inside of her cheek while craning her head slightly to give a more innocent appearance. Elijah noticed the brightened hue of Aidan's eyes, looking icy blue instead of green.

"May I have a dance?"

Bella stole a glance at her brother, who nodded. "Of course you may."

Taking her to the dance floor, he pressed her flushed against him and began to lead her in a waltz, much like the other dancers around them. His eyes drank in the sight of her and looked to be considering ravishing her on the spot and hiding her away from the world. As they twirled, he leaned into her ear, "Is it wrong that I am very much in lust with you?"

"Perhaps," she smirked.

"Minx," he commented and spun her out before bringing her back against him. His eyes landed on her lips once more. "A minx with lips I've been thinking about since our last meeting."

So he had been thinking about kissing her for three days? She gave a light laugh. "You humor me, Aidan."

"And you arouse me," he purred, dipping her half way. She blushed, no longer playing around. He smiled and leaned down, his lips just a breath away from hers when he set her up and continued to dance. The pout on her lips made him laugh. "You wanted me to kiss you. Are you armored by me, Ms. Mikaelsen?"

"Certainly not," The young Original frowned. "You're simply alluring."

"I've been known for doing that to people," he grinned knowingly. The music stopped and he kissed her hand. "Later on, I will be stealing a kiss from you."

The music started again, and as Aidan left, Edward took his place. A coy grin was on his lips and he began to dance with her. As he opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off. "Don't start Edward Anthony."

"Of course Ms. Mikaelsen," he purred out mockingly causing her to groan and 'accidentally' step on his foot.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Bella."

Across the way, Stefan was watching them with slight interest. Whoever that Aidan boy was, he seemed to have quite the impact on Bella Mikaelsen. He was suddenly curious as to what he was. No vampire could be allured like that; at least, not one he knew of. The Ripper took a sweep around the room and found Mike Newton glaring daggers into his flute glass. He made his way over at a very human pace and cleared his throat. The blue eyed witch glared up at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"Angry are we?" Stefan quipped.

The blonde sighed and rubbed his temples. "Sorry, it's been almost a week since I've made contact with my boyfriend and my mistress is not taking my warning into account."

So he was angry and sexual frustrated. Not a good combination for a witch that was powerful, or so Rebekah said. Bonnie had kept her lips sealed on her brief trip with the Mikaelsen family. But this boy seemed to the topic of gloating with Rebekah. She seemed to find him adorable.

"I was wondering," Stefan began. "Just why do you dislike the young man who was dancing with Bella before Edward?"

Mike laughed bitterly. "Well, wouldn't you be skeptical about his kind walking around the town? Although, I doubt Mystic Falls has boats to crash."

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you even know of Greek Mythology?" the blonde asked with venom laced in his tone.

"Of course I do." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Well then, here's a trivia question Ripper," the Newton witch shot back. "What creature lures sailors to their deaths upon the rocks with their hypnotic vocals?"

"Sirens." Stefan said. He frowned, "Are you tell me that Aidan -"

"Is a siren? Yes. How do I know? Greek Mythology has always been my guilty pleasure. I also came across an old journal of my great grandfather's. Turns out Aidan isn't just a good looking mystery boy. He's been around longer than the Originals." Mike explained and pulled out a page and handing it to Stefan. It was sketch of a young man; no older than twenty to twenty-two and when Stefan examined closer, he saw the face.

"How old is he?" Stefan asked.

"I've quite old," both turned to see Aidan with a champagne flute. He was smirking at Mike before turning to Stefan. "I've about eight thousand years old."

"Stay away from Isabella," Mike warned.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were still in love with her." Aidan smirked. "Wouldn't want your boyfriend to get suspicious would we?"

"I've blood bound to her," Mike glared. Stefan's eyes blew wide at the statement. He heard about witches being blood bound to a vampire; it was something that would forever bind them to the vampire until the witch died. However, if the witch was turned into a vampire, it was possible for the guardian of nature to resume their duties as a magical protector and still have immortality. "I'm entitled to watching out for her."

"Isn't that her brothers' jobs?" the siren asked.

"Oh they are." Mike smirked and Aidan grabbed the side of his head as fire began ignite inside his skull. "If you so much as think about her, I'll burn you alive, siren."

Aidan smirked. "Oh you wouldn't want that," he taunted and glanced up at the witch despite his pain. "Ms. Mikaelsen is something I've been waiting centuries for. And now that I've found her, I don't plan on letting her go."

The music ended and Mike ended his spell. "We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>"So you're the doppelganger," Esther smiled at Elena. The young woman nodded her head in slight fear. Sensing it, the thousand year old witch smiled, shaking her head, "Now, now there's no need for that. Come, I'd like to talk to you in my study."<p>

Elena nodded and followed the Original witch. Damon was about to go after her when a blur of brown and white caught him off guard. He looked down at a pretty little brunette glanced up at him with playful brown eyes. "Now now, Mr. Salvatore," she chided, waving her finger at him like a mother scolding her child. "Don't you know eavesdropping is bad? Come," she pulled him along and lead him out to the balcony.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'd like to thank you for freeing my brothers and sister," she muttered and turned. "My name is Isabella Mikaelsen but I'm also known as Bella by my friends. I do believe you've met them. Edward flirted with your brother."

"Those two are your friends?"

"It's not a mind puzzling thing, Damon." Bella scoffed.

"Uh huh," he sized her up. She couldn't be no taller than 5'4". If he was lucky, he could toss her over the railing and see if she'd get back up. On the off chance she overpowered him, he had a stake blaster on his wrist, just to stun her. He didn't care if this caused Elena to hate him; he'd do anything to keep Elena safe. "So why'd you bring me out here?"

"So you could meet someone." Bella giggled. Her eyes looked over his shoulder and she smiled softly. "You look lovely dear."

"I feel so...different," came a voice. Damon's entire body stilled. That voice was beautiful, slightly husky and yet soft like a bell. He wanted to turn, but he felt like it was trap. "Is he the reason why you did this to me?"

Bella smiled softly. "Of course," she spoke kindly. Damon turned his head and saw a redheaded woman staring at him with green eyes. She looked so pretty, with fair skin and slight freckles. She wore a long rose colored dress while her red hair was tied up in an elegant ponytail.

"Damon Salvatore, I'd like you to meet your mate, Victoria."

* * *

><p>Edward found himself trapped between a wall and a very angry Stefan Salvatore. He glanced over the Ripper's shoulder to see a blonde girl smiling sheepishly. His green eyes met Stefan's blue-gray ones and he rolled his. "You look angry."<p>

"You little tease," Stefan snapped. "You wanted me to get reeled up."

"Well Katherine did give me a few pointers," Edward shrugged and shoved the Ripper off of him. His expression was not but boredom and he looked at the blood. "And you must be Caroline. You're pretty,"

"Thank you."

Edward smiled before he was pinned on a couch. "Ow! If you wanted to play rough all you had to do was ask." He teased, pressing his hips up against Stefan and flipping them over so he was straddling him. "Hmm, this looks familiar." He leaned down, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Do me a favor Stefan," he paused and Stefan felt a pain in his abdomen. "Stop trying to get in my pants. When I want you, I'll come to you."

"Edward," Stefan began and Edward grabbed him roughly by his hair, not caring that Caroline had left the room when she saw it possibly lead to them having sex.

"Do as I saw Stefan," he hissed. "You haven't touched me in a hundred and ten years. Patience seems to be on your side."

He planted another kiss on Stefan's lips and vanished, leaving Stefan shocked before he pulled the stake from his gut.

* * *

><p>"To family," Esther called, ending her toast. Bella glanced down at her flute of what she obviously knew was doppelganger blood laced champagne. She took a sip and then downed the whole thing.<p>

She took a quick glance at Elena and smiled knowingly.

If her mother was going to kill them, she really needed to come up with a better excuse than 'this was my fault'. Her family weren't monsters. But if it was a monster Elena Gilbert thought she was, she wouldn't mind causing some mischief.

* * *

><p>"How did you get in my room?" Bonnie asked, spotting Kol sitting on her bed as she stepped out her shower. The Original was lounging in a long sleeved maroon shirt and jeans. He smirked up at her.<p>

"Your mother invited me once I assured her I meant you no harm," Kol answered and sized her up with his eyes. "Cute sleep ware."

Bonnie blushed, suddenly aware of the lilac Victoria Secret sleeping set she was wearing. The shirt went to the beginning of her thighs while her shots cut off just about an inch or two after that. She turned her head. "What do you want?"

His fingers touched her cheeks, directing her to look at him. He leaned in, brushed a soft kiss to her lips. The witch pulled away, embarrassed. "Kol," she began but he silenced her words with a finger to her lips.

"I've been patient, Bonnie," he whispered to her. "And this has been eating away at me. I'll leave you alone for the night if I just have this one thing."

"Which is?"

He smiled softly, "A proper kiss. You didn't give a dance, feraline, so a kiss will have to do. But I'm pleased you wore the dress I gave you."

She blushed softly and sighed. "One kiss?"

"Just one," he promised. "and I shall leave you alone for the night."

"Not forever?" she asked, tempted. He grinned, his eyes promising and playful.

"Nope," he popped the p and pinched her nose softly. "I've been captured by you Ms. Bennett. So don't expect me to just leave you alone after this kiss."

Bonnie groaned. "Fine," she grumbled. She leaned on her toes and pressed her lips to his. The Original responded with cupping the back of her neck and kiss her back. One thing Bonnie wasn't excepting was electricity to shock through her and something locking them together; a force she couldn't fight. It wasn't a spell. It was something universal.

Ending the kiss, Kol pressed his forehead to hers. "Good night feraline."

Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Aidan found himself at the Mystic Grille drinking.<p>

Because of the witch, he had not been able to get the kiss he wanted. But he could feel Bella's eyes on him every now and then. And he had hoped, really hoped, she would come to him. After all, she was what he had been looking for. His other half; his mate.

"You owe me something," he paused, his cup just barely lifted off the napkin it was on and he turned to see Bella standing there. She had long since ridden herself of her formal dress and wore a much shorter one. It was crimson and hit her knees while she wore a pair of ballerina flats with her hair curled slightly. "A kiss was it?"

He nodded and hopped off his stool, taking a hold of her hand. "Yes it was," he whispered into her ear. "Are you dressed to kill?"

She smirked up at him before pulling him out the Grille. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Which was?"

"How does a siren find his mate in a vampire?"

He smiled down at her. "Good question. Allow me to answer it," he pressed her up against the wall of the Grille and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes their relationship seems rushed, but it's not. I assure you. I have it all planned out.<strong>

**Next chapter, I bring in the Denali (yes Tanya still has a crush on Edward) and the La Push pack, there will be some Rebekah/Matt interaction and Elijah/Katherine with Mike/Jake as well. Also Damon's actions cause Bonnie to finally choice her side.**

**What did you think of my Damon/Surprise? **

**:)**

**xoxo**

**Izzie**


	7. Sooner or Later Our Minds Are Made Up

**I do not own the vampires diaries or twilight. I only own Grace, Aidan and Alexander.  
><strong>

**This chapter is a bit messy. I didn't really watch episode 15 because I read about it on tumblr and decided against it after finding out what happened. And to clear this up for the hate I might get for this chapter: **

**I do not hate Elena but I do put some blame on her for the events that have transpired.  
><strong>

**I don't like the choices she makes and how she is so quick to judge people and then not take full responsibility of everything. I don't like how she tries to mother Jeremy; sending him to Denver was not a choice she or Alaric should have made. Jeremy killed a freaking hybrid and I would have liked to see more of that but if he wanted to leave, he should have said so. (I didn't watch the episode there he left, I just know he's gone). **

**I don't hate Damon.**

**I just don't like how they made him fall in love with Elena. I like how he is in the books with his relationship with her. He does love her, but he's willing to let her go because she loves Stefan more. And Damon; as he should have stayed in the show, wants Elena because it pisses off Stefan. **

**I do not hate Klaus. **

**I love his character in season two and the first few episodes of season three. But when he magically fell in love with Caroline, it made me shake my head. Here was this extremely BAMF who scared everyone if you so much as mentioned his name and he falls in love with a woman he's never really paid attention to. Klaus loves only a few things: his family and power. He's got his family; granted I would have loved to see him continue to kick his ass, and he could have had power if he had convinced Bonnie to join his side. (it would have taken some time and the events of her mother being turned would have been the straw that broke everything she felt for the Salvatores and there ya go, Dark!Bonnie and possible Original/Bonnie pairing) but it didn't go that way. **

**I'm not making Bella a bitch.**

**I'm making her guard herself around Klaus. How would you feel if your brother tried desperately for forgiveness for ripping out the heart of the one you love and giving it to you? I'd be pissed off at my brothers for years on end. But Bella does not hate Klaus. **

**Also, I'm taking bits and pieces from 3x15 and 3x16. Sage does not exist in this fic because to be honest, she doesn't appeal to me. **

**So in this chapter, Bella reveals her own plans for her family, Mike and Jake reunite, the Denali meet the Originals, Abby and Mike have a chat and Edward makes up his mind on his relationship with Stefan while Bella begins to give into her own curiosity about her kiss with Aidan. Along with Abby turning, Elena trying to correct her wrongs, Matt realizing something about Rebekah, and another Kennett kiss XD **

**PS: I am considering writing another VD/Twilight (OMG another one?) fanfic but with some of the Secret Circle as well. The basic plot is Bella and Klaus were lovers 1000 years ago BUT the Originals weren't the first vampires. It would take place before Twilight but after Nick's death in Secret Circle and beginning of season 3 of VD with the Original family being brought in early. **

**Should I do it?  
><strong>

**Enjoy**

**Izzie  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Seven<br>_

Sooner or Later Our Minds Are Made Up

* * *

><p>"You've been avoiding me,"<p>

Edward sighed and removed himself from the pool table and turned, meeting Stefan's eyes. "Of course I have. It's called space, Salvatore. Ever heard of it?"

"Last time I checked, it was skyward, not between us," Stefan snapped. "Especially since you wanted to fuck me."

"How vulgar of you," the bronze haired boy remarked, rolling his emerald eyes. "I don't want to get physical with you in anyway at the moment. Even if your Ripper persona is drop dead sexy to me, I'm not touching you with a ten-inch pole. And not in the sexual sense either you perv."

Stefan lost the smile on his face when Edward said that. He pressed himself to the younger boy. "You're touching me now."

"Do you hear yourself?"

"I do. But I'd love to hear you say my name," Stefan breathed into his ear. "Or scream it. I don't care which."

"Stefan," Edward rolled his eyes. "People are starting to stare and last time I checked, vampires were unknown to them."

"Same sex relationships aren't," the Ripper countered.

"Stefan-"

"Is he bothering you Edward?" the bronze haired boy looked up the moment he heard that Spanish accent. Stefan growled softly and turned to see a woman with bronze skin and gold eyes. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders in curls. "Hmm?"

Grateful for the distraction, Edward kneed Stefan in the gut, hard and moved before he could remove and wrapped his arms around her. "Carmen, hello cousin."

"So different," she breathed along his neck. "You are not longer...?"

"No, I am, just a different bred. His," he jabbed his finger at the recovering Stefan.

"Your diet?"

"Still vegetarian," he smiled. Carmen was about speak when Bella came rushing over, hiding behind Edward.

"Save me, Niklaus is here." she pleaded. Edward frowned. Was Klaus still mad at her for coming home at three in the morning? She hadn't had sex with the siren, she had told Edward that and he had seen it in her mind. Bella seemed to have fed Edward's expression. "He's still mad."

"Seriously?" Edward smiled.

"Yes,"

"Isabella," the hybrid called as he walked up to them. "Are you ever going to tell me where you were?"

"Out," she answered vaguely. "And no, I was not being a strumpet, that is all Bekah."

"Then why do you smell like sex?"

"Because the person I was talking to smells like it," she snipped.

"You were chatting with him?" Edward asked with a grin. "Oh Ms. Mikaelsen you're so - OW!" he exclaimed when she snapped his arm back and twisted until he could hear his bones breaking. "Okay, okay I give. I'm sorry."

"Good," she smiled warmly at him and turned to Klaus. "I'm not tell you who it is because you'll evidently do what you do best, Nik."

"Which would be?"

"Rip out their hearts and deliver them as a gift," she scoffed and walked past him, ignoring his hurt expression. Edward and Carmen followed after her. As Edward introduced them both, a strawberry blonde came rushing over to them from the car Carmen had been in and wrapped her arms around Edward. The bronze haired vampire staggered, falling back a few steps. He was about to speak when the blonde kissed him.

Which Stefan had seen.

"Oh my," Bella said cocking her head to the side. "Curiouser and curiouser."

Edward pulled the strawberry blonde off of him, a blush staining his cheeks. "Tanya!"

"It's good to see you Edward."

"Why did you kiss me?" Edward groaned. He heard a growling behind him and turned just in time to catch Stefan by his collar. "Down Ripper."

"She kissed you."

"Evidently," Edward rolled his eyes.

"You're mine!"

"Last time I checked, I didn't have a tramp stamp on me Salvatore." Edward snarled and shoved him back. "Just because we had a relationship and I enjoy teasing you doesn't mean I'm going to jump into your arms anytime soon. I told you, Stefan, when I want you, I'll come to you. Be patience."

"I don't think that's going to happen any time soon." Bella grinned.

"Isabella," Edward warned. The Original rolled her eyes.

"And who is this?" Tanya asked, glaring viciously at the brunette girl. Bella arched an eyebrow.

"I'd watch my tongue, child." Bella expressed with a smile. "Especially since I like to play with my toys before breaking them."

Edward arched an eyebrow in amusement while Stefan wrapped his arms around the bronze haired boy when he didn't notice. A few second later, he felt a painful jab in his stomach as Edward shoved him back. "What did I say? No touching." he growled.

"Edward," Stefan began.

"I'm not asking you, I'm tell you, _Ripper._"

"Oh dear," Bella giggled. "And I thought Niklaus didn't understand the meaning of no."

"Say my name sister?" the hybrid asked, walking out the Grille. He took in the sight in front of him. A Spaniard woman, a strawberry blonde who was glaring daggers at his baby sister and Stefan and Edward. He kept his eyes on Bella.

"I was expressing how much you and Stefan have in common. Edward, did Stefan ever kill any of your ex lovers?" Bella asked.

"Let it go," Klaus almost begged. "Please."

Bella just shook her head. "I'm going to talk to mother."

* * *

><p>Mike Newton hummed to himself as he walked through the town square. Many of the residents were smiling at him, giving him friendly greetings. But he could feel the eyes of Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes looking at him from across the way. The young witch knew that both women suspected him of being a vampire. If only he could tell them he was human and could preform magic. But if he did, it could cause trouble for him, Abby and Bonnie.<p>

And he didn't want that to happen.

If that happened, then Jake would be alone. Isabella would be sad and he knew she would be cursing him after death if he did that. He took a sit on the bench and closed his eyes. He missed his boyfriend. And the very thought of him made his heart ache for him.

"Is this seat taken?" He cracked open an eye to see Abby Bennett-Wilson staring down at him. He opened his eyes and moved aside. The older witch took a seat next to him. "So you're Mike."

"Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Bennett-Wilson." The blonde said and looked over at her. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"The Original Witch wants my daughter's help in a ritual."

"You mean Operation: Off My Children?" Mike smirked at her shocked look. "I may be pretty but I'm not dumb. I know all about Esther wanting to kill my mistress and her family."

"Mistress?" Abby asked. Was this boy a sex slave to the Originals?

"I refer to Isabella as Miss or something formal. Calling her Bella just don't cut at times. She rarely acts like a teenage girl. She's been around for centuries and deeply cares for others she lets in," he paused and she noticed the light touch of love in his eyes. "She's strong, beautiful, selfless and cunning. She will do anything to protect those around her. She doesn't lie, she just bottles up the truth until she feels its time for it be popped open."

"Do you love her?" Abby asked.

"I wouldn't say love," Mike smiled. "I had a crush on her. She had this air around her that I couldn't felt but feel drawn too. But all those romantic feelings went under the table when I met eyes with Jake."

"Jake?"

"My boyfriend," the blonde said timidly, a blush donning his cheeks. "We're only two years apart but I love him. He's goofy, adorable and likes to tease both me and Bella," he paused and remembered the feeling utter dread that had weighted down on him like an anchor when Jake had been injured saving Leah from the the newborn almost three weeks before. He brought his knees up and wrapping his arms around them, resting his head between them. He glanced over at the elder witch. "Have you ever wondered why your daughter is so angry towards the Salvatores and vampires in general?"

"No."

"They destroyed her life," he told her. "'Well, they damaged it I should say. She lost you because Mikael wanted to kill Elena as a child, she lost her grandmother because Damon would only leave Mystic Falls if he had Katherine; whom he thought loved him. Her best friend was turned into a vampire. Elena was placing Stefan above her friends, and couldn't grasp anything. She didn't understand why Bonnie was avoiding her. Bonnie has a fear of vampires because tried to kill her. Fear cripples us; but I'm sure you know that. And don't go seeking revenge, Abby Bennett, it will not end well. I am not placing blame on anyone, I am stating facts and all I want is for you to help your daughter get over that fear."

"Why?"

"Because it would do Kol no good to be courting her if she fears and/or wants to set him on fire. Although I believe he might like that." He laughed.

Abby gave a warm smile. "He is smitten with her."

"Quite," Mike agreed.

* * *

><p>Talking to her mother was a bust. Bella groaned and sank into a booth at the Grille. Out the corner of her eye, she could see her sister. Rebekah had been trying to talk to Matt Donovan after she had almost gotten his killed. She felt sorry for her sister, she truly did, and she hoped that the quarterback would at least look at her.<p>

"Well, aren't you cheery this afternoon?" Rebekah asked, her voice laced with sarcasm as she took a seat across from her sister.

"I'm not in the mood, sister," Bella responded. "This is my second visit to the Grille this afternoon and I want to be alone. No pestering siblings,"

"I just wanted to tell you that some boy came up to our estate while you were out earlier. He said he wanted to talk to you." The blonde game a hungry smile. "Just who was he? He looked delicious."

"A siren," Bella grumbled and flagged down Matt. The blonde boy stilled but walked over anyway. She smiled warmly at him, "Can I have a large order of fries and a coke?"

"Sure," he wrote down. "Anything for your friend?" he continued, not looking at Rebekah.

"Bekah?" Bella prompted.

"Just a diet coke, please. I'll just share with her." Rebekah responded.

"Alright." Matt said and rushed off.

"Oh stop with the kicked puppy look, Bekah," Bella teased. "He'll come around."

"Enough of my mopping," the elder agreed, "What does a siren want with you?"

The youngest Original laughed warmly at her sister. "He wants to court me,"

"Then let him," the blue eyed harpy frowned. Matt placed their drinks on the table and left, slightly hurt that Rebekah was not looking at him. "Why ever would you not want to let someone as interesting as that trying to make you his?"

Bella twirled her drink. "Niko,"

Rebekah paused. Bella had not called Klaus that nickname since they were human, as father had stabbed them all in their hearts. That had been the last thing she had said to Klaus as she fell into his arms, her eyes loosing their light. Reaching her hand across the table and covering it with her younger sister's paler one, she gave it a tight squeeze. "What did he do?"

"I had a lover," Bella began and told her everything. Everything Nik did to her, all the pain he caused her. Meeting her sister's gaze at the end of the tale, Bella gave her sister's hand a squeeze. "Don't hurt him."

"He ripped out your lover's heart and _delivered_ it to you as a gift," Rebekah was seething. "How can you not want me to hurt him? He has no heart Bella. He doesn't deserve to beg for your forgiveness."

"I forgave him years ago, Bekah," Bella spoke softly. "Because I realized, he had lost the woman he loved the most. She had been apart of the ritual used to turn us into what we are. Tatia, rest her spirit, did not deserve to let that happen to her."

"Tatia had nothing to do with Nik leaving your lover without a heart," The blonde countered.

"Love makes you do crazy things," Bella whispered. "When you love someone, you're giving them the ability to destroy you, but but only if your trust them to to. I let Alexander's death cripple me for centuries. I guarded my heart and thought I could never love again. But," she placed a finger to her lips, feeling the light tingle from Aidan's lips the night before. "Maybe I didn't let the right person destroy me."

"You're speaking nonsense, Isa." Rebekah scoffed and shook her head.

"Am I?" she titled her head to the side. "I can't be certain."

"Large order of fries," Matt said and placed the basket of piping hot string potatoes in the middle of the table. "Anything else I can get you girls?"

"A question," Rebekah said. "Would you allow your sibling to forgive another for causing them pure and utter pain and rendering almost incapable of wanting to love someone because they fear they will lose them?"

Matt looked at her, and scratched the back of his head, "I wouldn't know. My sister's dead."

Rebekah's face fell and Bella looked pained. "But," he continued, "It would depend on if my sister's forgave them first. It's not my job to let her choose if she can forgive them or not. It's her decision, not mine. I can only accept it and move on."

"Thank you," Rebekah whispered. "That's all Matt."

He nodded and walked off. Bella took a fry and tossed at her sister, causing her to frown before laughing warmly. Bella grinned and joined her sister in laughter, neither of them noticing Finn watching them with a sorrowful look.

How could Isa forgive Niklaus for all the wrongs he had done? He had left almost all of her family in coffins, Kol being separated from his sister for a hundred years while he had not seen his sister go through love and lost. And to be honest with himself, the Isabella he was seeing now almost felt foreign to look at him. His baby sister kept quiet, rarely spoke her mind in fear of their father; their now dead father, and helped their mother with every chore. She was her mother's shadow and had never felt the stirrings of love. Even though she had many suitors, they were not allowed an audience with her.

Her older siblings made sure of that. Elijah would be gentle at first, then turn on you like a viper. Klaus, he didn't understand how they could fear him unless they spoke of wanting to marry their little Belladonna. That was Klaus's fear; loosing Bella to someone else. He loved his baby sister, she understood him, had been there for him whenever Mikael kicked him down. Rebekah just threatened to destroy them in every way possible and succeeded twice. Finn himself would simple ask them to leave because what good would it do? Isabella was a girl who kept to herself and refused to leave her family.

And no wanted to go through Kol.

Being her twin brother only added onto the face that if a man wanted his sister, Kol would have to see if they were worthy of loving, cherishing and providing for their youngest sibling. If almost ripping out Edward Cullen's undead heart had not shown Finn how much Kol valued his sister, he didn't know what did. He knew how Kol worked. He would cause you serious pain without so much as trying. His boyish looks and arrogance only made way for the fact that he would kill you slowly and mercilessly if you angered him. He wouldn't be surprised if their mother had not interfered, Kol would have tortured Klaus for simply daggering him in the early 1900s. And then it also had to do with being separated from his twin; so the torture would have been doubled.

"Finn?" he glanced over to see his mother looking at him. "Are you ready?"

He gave another glance at his siblings, silently asking them all for forgiveness. "Yes."

* * *

><p>The Witch's House made Mike slightly uncomfortable as he and Edward walked through the front door. Edward shuddered as various thoughts began to run through his head, giving him a headache. "Want me to help with that?" Mike asked, bending down to his level. He shook his head. "You're sure?"<p>

"Certain," Edward whispered. "I just have to focus on the Salvatore brothers. If I know what their thinking, maybe we can stop it."

Mike laughed. "Still can't believe Elena's overly trusting ass decided to tell Elijah about his mom wanting off them all."

Edward nodded. "Even if Bella was human, she wouldn't have done that."

"Bella knows regardless," Mike whispered and began to draw out his diagram. He lit several candles and stepped in the center, closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Channeling the Bennett witches and Esther. If they use the spell, I'll feel every last ounce of magic."

"But what if something happens?"

"You mean I die?" Mike asked. "I've done it before."

"You're rather optimistic about death," the emerald eyed boy muttered.

"Says that guy who brooded for a century because the guy he wanted is being a complete asshole and wanting to wanky him every chance he gets." Mike laughed and grinned when Edward glared. "I'm also unbinding the spell."

"Spell?"

"The one used for Operation: Off my So-called Demonic Children with Doppelganger Blood." Mike joked.

Edward nodded and sank to the floor. As Mike was chanting, he decided to go search for the brothers. As he walked through the house, he could hear Bonnie. And he sounded, terrified. He focused his hearing.

"Stefan...Stefan please don't do this," she whispered, fear crippling her. Green eyes snapped down and he flashed towards the voice, when he heard another sound. Abby whimpering as Damon forced blood down her throat. He bit his lip and blurred towards them and came in just as Damon snapped Abby's neck.

"No!" he cried and heard a thud from downstairs in the basement. Mike. Damon looked at the bronze haired boy and blurred out the room. Just as he left, both Bonnie and Stefan came inside. Bonnie's eyes watered before she screamed for her mother, rushing over to Abby's body. Arising almost robotic-ally, Edward turned and met Stefan's gaze. There was pain, remorse and anger written all inside those grey-blue eyes he once thought he knew. He walked right up to him. "Why?"

"It was for Elena, it was to keep her safe," he whispered in response. Edward wasn't sure what possessed him to deliver a painful right hook to his face; it could have bee anger, jealousy or heartache, he didn't know which and he didn't care. "Edward - "

"You're an idiot," the other boy whispered. "And I was an idiot for thinking, maybe, just maybe, you'd stop trying to worship Elena-fucking-Gilbert's doppelganger ass and see that there are other things more important then her life."

"Please listen,"

"I'm done listening." Edward growled. "Get the hell out of my sight, Stefan."

Stefan nodded and flashed off. Edward crumpled to the ground, tears brimming in his eyes. Bonnie glanced up from her mother and turned to him. She walked over him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You tried to save her," she whispered.

"I wasn't fast enough," he muttered. "I was trying to save you, but then I heard it and ran as fast as I could for her. I'm so sorry Bonnie."

"Don't be," Bonnie muttered. "I'm always getting hurt. Everything that happens to us, it happens because of Elena or related to her."

Edward finally caved, crying into her shoulder as Bonnie send at text to Caroline to come get them. Once it was sent, she wrapped her arms around Edward's shoulders as he cried.

* * *

><p>Bella walked into the manor, finding Kol and Elijah dressed to leave. Her eyes darkened and she shook her head. "If you're going to leave, you're bigger cowards than I thought."<p>

"Mother tried to kill us," Kol snapped back. "She wants us dead."

"Because she believes us to be monsters," Bella reasoned. "How can we be monsters unless we make ourselves to be? And to make ourselves monsters, there must be a reason. What reason do you have, Kol, to be the way you are?"

He stayed quiet. What reason did he have?

"And you Elijah," Bella turned on her older brother, "What reasons do you have? Because Klaus tore apart our family out of fear? Fear that could have been destroyed had Mother stepped up and no allowed Mikael to destroy his esteem and confidence. Finn has never understood this life because he spent simply the first one hundred of it not grasping the fact that our humanity will never die. He spent nine hundred years in a coffin and is more afraid then aware."

She turned her gaze back on Kol. "You would leave Bonnie here? In the state she is in?"

He burrowed his brows in confusion. "What state?"

"The Salvatores have turned her mother," Bella snarled. "She is in transition."

Kol's eyes darkened. "Where is she?"

"Caroline Forbes' home," she answered. Dropping his former plans, Kol sped out the door. She smiled warmly and turned back to her brother. Elijah looked pained. "Stay a few more days brother. Who knows? Perhaps you have not found your reasons for staying."

"Why do you want Elena dead?" she stopped at the foot of the stairs, her hair curtaining her expression.

"I want her dead for a reason," Bella whispered and looked at him. "Balance must be restored. Both supernaturally and in our family. And I won't rest until Elena Gilbert is dead."

* * *

><p>Elena found herself outside Caroline's home. Damon had told her all about what he had done and when she asked Stefan why they did it, he looked at her like she was poisonous and went upstairs. Damon muttered something about it being because his boy toy had socked him in the jaw for wanting Elena's safety. She didn't understand the depth between Stefan and Edward, but she knew that Edward loved him. He had gone a longer amount of time without Stefan than she did and he didn't try to love again until Bella Mikaelsen graced his presence.<p>

While Elena had tried to hold onto those feelings while trying to change Damon into what Stefan could be. She had wanted a substitute, a surrogate for the love she had lost. In a way, Damon wanted the same thing. He wanted to her because he couldn't have Katherine.

Shaking her head of such thoughts, she rasped on the door and Caroline opened it. Opening her mouth to speak, Caroline stopped the doppelganger before she could utter a word.

"She doesn't want to see you."

"Caroline if you'll just let me-"

"Elena." Caroline stopped her. "We've all lost something important. But when it all comes down to it, why is it Bonnie is always the one getting hurt? How many more people do you think she'll have to loose; that any of us will have to give up, before the Salvatores can deem your life safe? Will I have to go on without my mom? Will Jeremy have to have Grace ripped away from him too? What about Alaric or Tyler?"

"I know things have to be sacrificed, but Caroline, it was the right thing to do." Elena tried.

"No Elena," came Bonnie's voice and they both turned to see her standing there. "The right thing to do was to not tell Elijah. The right thing to do was to not offer up your blood if you were going to remember all the good things he would have done. The right thing to do was to just let me kill Klaus when I had the chance. The right thing to do would have been to not let Stefan or Damon into our lives. But you did."

"Bonnie..."

"I want toy to leave," Bonnie whispered.

"Bonnie..."

"I believe she said leave," the three girls looked to see Kol walking up to the door. His eyes locked with Bonnie's and she felt a light weight lifting from her chest. "If Bonnie does not want to see you, Elena, you should take that as a hint. Do it now, or I will be forced to cause you some harm."

Caroline was about to speak about not killing her, when he continued. "Your death will handled at my younger sister's hands, not any one else's. Rebekah might be fearful, but Isabella is force you do not wish to anger until its time. Your death will come, one way or another. Now leave before I make sure it comes sooner."

Elena looked at Bonnie one more time, "Bonnie..."

The witch's eyes darkened and she shook her head. "I have to ties with you at the moment, Elena Gilbert."

With tears slowly running down her face, Elena turned and left. Caroline noticed the change of tension in the air and cleared her throat. "Come in Kol."

Stepping inside, the Original gathered up the shaking witch in his arms and let her cry. Caroline smiled softly and went to check on Abby, giving them a moment.

"I wanted to leave," Kol confessed after a few moments as her sobs quieted down. She glanced up and met his dark brown gaze.

"Why didn't you? I tried to kill you," Bonnie reasoned. He cradled her face, his eyes warm and filled with emotion.

"Because I would be leaving behind my family; my siblings and you." He rested his forehead against hers, green meeting brown and his fingers tangling in her hair. He watched as more tears came to her eyes, "Feraline no more tears."

Bonnie smiled despite her waterworks and leaned up on her toes, pressing her lips to his. He pulled her closer and she sighed into the kiss, allowing his tongue to enter, deepening it. He pulled away, allowing her breath. "I'm glad you stayed." she giggled lightly.

"Come along, we should check on your mother."

She nodded and took his hand in hers, following him upstairs.

* * *

><p>Damon swallowed his bourbon and stood up to get another and laughed when he opened it. "You're back,"<p>

"I'll admit, I didn't believe a word she said about us but after spending a day in Alaska and feeling like I was being turned inside out, it's a possibility for us to be mates."

Damon turned and met Victoria's gaze, glaring at the redhead. "And what makes you think I felt the same way?"

"Never said I did."

"Hmm," he downed the drink and slammed the glass on the table, blurring over to her, so that their faces were close and their bodies pressed against each other. "So you think I might just be your soul mate?"

She shrugged. "Maybe,"

"Hmm, not gonna happen. You see I kind of like someone else."

"You mean Katerina's carbon clone?" he frowned and Victoria laughed. "Oh yeah, I know all about that."

"So came to annoy me?"

Victoria shook her head, "My friend's family is in town and I tagged along."

Damon just stared at her. It was something about her that made him want to kiss her. He shook his head. He didn't want to kiss her. He wanted to hurt her, didn't he? His eyes gazed down at her lips and he groaned. Yup, he wanted to kiss her. Throwing caution to the wind, he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Edward awoke to the gentle caress of fingers running along his chest. He frowned and cracked open an eye to see Tanya smiled at him with a look of lust and slight adoration in her gold eyes. He groaned and rolled on his side. He had been avoiding Stefan for days and now he had to deal with Tanya's flirting. Didn't the woman know he was gay?<p>

"Good morning, Tanya,"

"Good morning, Edward. I was wondering, would you like to show me around Mystic Falls?" Tanya purred into his ear. He rolled his eyes and turned to look at her.

"How did you get inside?"

"I came through your window."

Now he could understand why Bella found that to be creepy. "Fine, but only once I've fed."

"Okay," she chimed with a grin.

After getting dressed, Edward came downstairs with Tanya behind and found the rest of the Denali in the living room with the Mikaelsen family. He noticed Mike was still asleep and Kol had returned with Bonnie Bennett. The bronze haired boy cleared his throat and Bella smiled warmly, handing him a mug. Tanya frowned when she smelt the human blood.

"You drink from humans?" she asked.

"Yes," he rolled his eyes. "But I still drink from animals as well. It's not too hard once you get used to it."

"You've changed," she whispered.

"Correction, he's embraced who he is," Rebekah said and tossed something at Edward. "Your boy toy sent that."

Edward looked down at the letter and balled it up, throwing it into the dying fire. "He's not my boy toy."

"So you say," the blonde Original smirked.

"Where's Mike?"

"Probably sleeping," Bella commented. "Jake showed up around midnight and Mike will be in for a surprise when he wakes up."

"I believe we were gathered here for a different reason," Klaus said and looked at Bonnie. "You had an announcement."

"I'll help you," she said. "Both Elena and the Salvatores crossed the line with my mother. I'll help you end it," she looked at Bella. "I just want to know, what will you do after this?"

"Live as a family. We will not bother you, unless we need an alliance should the moment arise." Bella told her and smiled. "You have my word."

"Then you have my alliance," Bonnie spoke and held out her hand. Bella took it and shook, sealing their deal.


	8. Forgive Me

**I do not own the vampires diaries or twilight. I only own Grace, Aidan and Alexander.  
><strong>

**This chapter will focus on Stefan, Edward with some Aidan/Bella interaction**

**Character Death like in the show. Please ignore the grammar errors, too tired to even care.  
><strong>

**PS: I am considering writing another VD/Twilight (OMG another one?) fanfic but with some of the Secret Circle as well. The basic plot is Bella and Klaus were lovers 1000 years ago BUT the Originals weren't the first vampires. It would take place before Twilight but after Nick's death in Secret Circle and beginning of season 3 of VD with the Original family being brought in early. **

**Should I do it?  
><strong>

**Enjoy**

**Izzie  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Eight<br>_

Forgive Me

* * *

><p>"You're going to have to face him sooner or later, Edward."<p>

The bronze haired boy looked at the brunette Original vampire nestled across from him. Lain out across the couch, Bella was skimming through her worn out copy of Wuthering Heights while the freshly converted vampire was sitting in front of the piano. Tanya had gone out hunting, so he had no need to worry about her pestering him. The other Denali were off enjoying the town now that Bonnie had made them all daylight rings. Speaking the witch, Kol had whisked her away for the rest of the weekend, making sure to write down Caroline Forbes number before crushing his feraline's own cell phone. Her other three siblings were out searching for Finn and their mother while Mike and Jacob had gone off to the cottage Bella had rented just for them a few towns over.

That left the two of them in house until Tanya's return. Edward had been playing the piano aimlessly, his mind still wrapped around Stefan's pained expression when he told him to leave him alone. It had been two weeks since then. Abby had been staying with the Forbes family, while Bonnie switched between her friend's house and staying at the Mikaelsen estate. Stefan had tried coming around a few days after Edward dismissed him but was met with the fury of Rebekah; who had come to enjoy Edward's company. The older female Original had torn the Ripper a new one, and made good on her promise to rip Stefan's genitals off if he so much as came near Edward until the boy said he was ready.

He stopped coming around after that.

"I don't want to forgive him," Edward sighed and turned to her fully. "He hurt Bonnie."

"He wasn't going to kill her,"

"How do you know?"

"Stefan's heart is pure. He may be succumbing to the darkness now but he had always been pure at heart. While you two were together, did he ever kill someone?" Bella questioned and sat up, her book coming to rest on her lap. Edward shook his head no. Stefan had never laid a hand on a human, he had simply been feeding off animals. Mainly wolves and mountain lions. "So what makes you think that he hasn't tried to atone for the things he's done? Bonnie told me about how he came to her asking for forgiveness. And she told him she would think about it. He laid not a hand on her or her mother, it was Damon."

"_Stefan's_ brother."

"Who is more obsessed with Elena than Stefan himself," Bella pointed out. "And the reason for that is because he still cares for Katherine."

"You mean love,"

"No I mean he cares for her." Bella rolled her eyes and stretched. "I care for Katerina, because while she resembles my dear friend Tatia, she is not her. Elijah will hopefully realize that soon and see her for who she really is. Stefan cares for Katherine, or he is hiding quite well. He loved Elena, but having his emotions turned off had given him time to think, hopefully, and from what I've witnessed so far, he loves you."

Sighing, the mind-reader arose from his perch and looked at Bella. "I guess age and wisdom do go hand and hand."

"Don't be mean," Bella pouted and grinned at his laugh.

* * *

><p>Stefan sat in front of the fireplace. Damon was crafting up twelve stakes made of white ash from Wickery Bridge to kill off the Originals. Although he wasn't up for the idea, he knew if he didn't do this then Damon would know that he wasn't with them. He knew having them kill the Originals meant he would lose Edward's trust forever; if there was any left. He loved the emerald eyed boy more than anything else.<p>

"Alright, twelve stakes," Damon proclaimed walking into the living room. Alaric was behind him, no longer wearing his daylight ring. Bonnie was trying to get the evil spirit out of it before he could wear it again. "Ready to stake us some Originals?"

Stefan didn't answer. Was staking them worth loosing the one he had mourned for a hundred years?

Damon seemed to sense this and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Stefan," he handed the bag to Alaric and walked up to his brother. Neither of them noticed the door open and close and Damon grabbed his brother's collar. 'You've been going back on your Bunny diet, you've been reverting back to old Stefan and it isn't for Elena. It's for a guy who you think you love."

"I know I love him Damon."

"No you love Elena," Damon insisted. He pushed his brother up and slapped his back. "Now let's go kill us some-"

He was thrown to the ground and groaned and looked into cold green eyes that were framed by dark locks. He growled up at the younger man who rolled his eyes and throw Damon into the wall. The noise alerted the attention of Caroline and Elena, who had been in the basement and came upstairs to find Damon coughing while a young man Caroline recognized.

"Aidan."

The man turned to her and his expression did not soften. "Caroline."

"You know him Barbie?" Damon croaked and blurred to grab Aidan.

"Damon let him go!" Elena cried.

"He threw me into a wall Elena!" Damon shouted back. "Why should I let him go?"

Aidan narrowed his eyes and reached behind Damon, throwing him over his shoulder and pinning him to the ground. His lips parted and words Damon could not understand flowed into his ear canals. They were hypnotic and drew him. He barely noticed how Aidan's eyes turned an ice blue. "Now listen to me and listen well. Stay on the ground until I say so."

The siren turned his attention towards Elena. "You're going to call off this idiotic attempt at the Mikaelsen family's lives. Do you understand?"

"Klaus tried to kill me."

"Oh boo-fucking-hoo," the ice eyed man rolled his eyes. "So what? You're a danger magnet; it's going to happen."

Elena looked gobsmacked. Turning to Caroline, "Are you willing to loose the things your heart loves most in order to kill someone who has caused you no harm? Because Elena is your 'friend'?"

"Yes,"

Aidan scoffed. He turned to Stefan, "I know you aren't. The one you love will despise you forever."

"What are you talking about," Elena frowned. "Stefan loves me."

"And this never-ending love triangle has been broken you harlot," the siren growled deeply.

"What are the Originals to you?" Alaric asked.

"They are a family that has been through enough," he answered and his hand tightened as he gazed down at Damon. "Mind telling me which one you were going to off first?"

"The one Stefan's boy-toy follows around," Damon rolled his eyes. "Isabella."

That answer sent him across the parlor and against the door. Aidan looked on coldly and he turned towards the others. "Lay a hand on her, or any of her family, and I will make sure you all feel her wrath, not mine. A woman scorned is a terrifying sight."

He stole one last glance at Stefan before taking his leave, "You're not an idiot." He called out over his shoulder as he stepped on Damon's chest and out the door.

* * *

><p>Finn came crashing through the mansion and Bella came walking down the stairs as Rebekah and Klaus came walking through. Edward had left to clear his head and she had been alone. Rebekah smiled up at her sister.<p>

"Hello Isa, anyone back?"

"Kol is lounging in his room. Bonnie is waiting for you Nik," Bella said with a slight cold shoulder to her older brother. He nodded and walked off to find the witch. Bella turned back to Rebekah then Finn. "We're all going out. Kol!"

He blurred beside her and smiled warmly at his sister before looking at Finn with anger. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>They all ended up in the square. From across the way, Elena, Matt and Caroline saw them with Stefan beside the doppelganger. "This is our chance," Elena whispered to him and moved towards them when Stefan pulled her back. She looked at him with a frown. "What? This is our chance to end it all and you're holding me back?"<p>

"They look occupied." Stefan explained.

"It is a surprise attack Stefan," Elena rolled her eyes. "You're worse than Jeremy. But he's back in Denver with Grace," she said the werewolf's name with disgust. The two did not like each other, Stefan had seen how Elena looked at the blonde werewolf like she was going to kill her brother any minute at the Mikaelsen ball. Jeremy had gone back to Denver for the rest of the school year and promised to return by the summer's end. Last the vampire heard from him through Ric, Grace was pregnant. He didn't the young hunter had it in him but he did.

"At least Jeremy kill a hybrid."

"Are you two fighting?" Caroline muttered so low only Stefan could hear them. "Now?"

"Yes," Stefan growled out.

"It's not becoming of you," a voice said. Both turned to see Edward looked at them with a look of sheer boredom. He looked like he wanted to off himself but when he laid eyes on Stefan, anger flashed in his eyes. Pure anger. He blamed him still and despite Bella's words, he would not forgive the Ripper.

"Edward," Stefan whispered.

"Ripper," he acknowledged and looked them all up and down. "Barbie Vampire, Quarterback and Slut." He smiled leeringly at Elena who pouted. "You're worse than Katerina, at least she had the nerve to stop. You just string them all along like it's a game."

He pushed past them and towards Bella. She smiled when he took her hand and gave her a hug. He greeted the other Originals and snarled at Finn. The older vampire looked angered but Bella fixed the younger one with a glare and he stopped. She was about to speak when a voice called out to her. The siblings and Edward turned to see Aidan walked towards them with a smile on his face. Bella blushed softly. She had been avoiding him since their kiss and it had worked so far.

"Aidan," she greeted. He smiled and took her hand, placing a kiss to her knuckles.

"I haven't seen you in a while," he explained with a smirk. "I missed you."

Edward hid his laugh while Kol and Rebekah took their older brother towards the Grille to give him a talk. The bronze haired musician smiled and followed them. Caroline and Elena turned to Stefan and Matt, ready to format a plan when they found Stefan had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Elena asked.

Matt shrugged. "He was gone before I noticed."

He was lying, Caroline noticed. He knew where he was.

And she knew where he was as well. Following behind Edward Cullen with a mission to win him back. He was throwing caution to the wind and saying screw Elena. She mentally cheered for him. In her opinion, she thought Stefan seemed more at peace with himself when Edward was around and it seemed Mike thought the same.

* * *

><p>"Is it done yet?"<p>

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "No." she grumbled. "It's going to take a bit Klaus, so wait."

Klaus sighed and slumped into a chair. "I want this to be over."

Bonnie stopped studying the spell and looked at the hybrid. Was he really so impatience that he was going to be a complete asshole? Yes, she answered her own question and shook her head. She went back to studying the spell.

"What does he see in you?"

She snapped her head up. "Who?"

"Kol," Klaus muttered. "Aside from doing anything Elena says, what's so special about you?"

"What was so special about Tatia?"

He blurred and was in front of her in a second. "How do you know about her?"

"Kol," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "He told me about how you loved her more than anything. You would have died for her, yet her death broke you. Now imagine how I would feel if I lost Kol or any of your family and see where I'm going. I'd be crushed beyond repair."

"You acknowledge us as family?"

"Yes," she answered. "You should thank Bella for that."

Klaus rubbed his face. "I've cause her so much pain."

"What did you do to make her hate you?"

"I kill her lover," Klaus whispered. "I ripped his heart out and gave it to her as a gift. And she has every right not to forgive me for it. I just...I didn't want to loose her."

"You wanted a family," Bonnie realized. "You were alone and they made you feel like you had something until they all betrayed you."

He nodded. "I snapped with Bella and she ran."

Bonnie smiled sadly at him. "You're not so much of an asshole as I thought," she said and went back to the spell. She shut her eyes and placed all the cups of blood on the table and then went to work.

* * *

><p>Tossing the dart, Edward hit the mark. Rebekah pouted. "That's no fun," she said.<p>

"Sorry Bekah," he laughed and ran his fingers through her hair to mess it up. The blonde looked him up and down with a look of pure desire in her eyes. She sighed and moved away.

"Are you sure you're gay?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Maybe."

She smirked. "Want to test that?"

He turned his head towards Stefan's back and then shrugged his shoulders and leaned down, kissing the blonde woman. He felt nothing, absolutely nothing and he pulled away. She looked like she felt nothing either and he grabbed two shots of tequila and handed one to her. "Well?" she asked.

"I'm sure as gay as I was when I started," he grinned and they downed their shots. "Another go?"

"Bring it on, Cullen." Rebekah smiled.

Across the way Bella, Finn and Kol were playing pool. Or better yet, Kol and Bella were teaching their brother how to play. Elena slipped Matt the bottle of vervain and watched as he went to get their tray to refill their liquor. Bella could feel Aidan's gaze on her as she bent over to rack up the balls. Kol shot the siren a glare.

"Kol," Bella and Finn chided.

"He won't stop looking at you," Kol pouted.

"He'll get over it." Bella smiled when she heard Aidan grumble under his breath. She looked up at Finn. "Do you understand this game now?"

"Yes,"

Kol bent over and broke the triangle. "Well then brother, you're up first."

* * *

><p>Edward leaned against the wall, a cigarette between his lips and the sounds of humans filled his head. "Hello Damon," he called out before blowing out the smoke.<p>

"Aren't you a bit young to be smoking?"

"It won't kill me," the younger boy shot back.

"Uh-huh," Damon leaned up next to him. "Where's my brother?"

"Inside."

"Hmm,"

Edward frowned. Damon was blocking his thoughts. Whatever the hell he was thinking, he had doing a damn good job at keeping it from the mind reader. He turned to ask him what was going on when Damon slammed him against the wall. He coughed and dropped the cigarette. Damon stepped on it and looked into the boy's eyes. "I can't compel you but I am going to warn you. Don't interfere."

"Elena's just using you."

"No she isn't,"

"Keep telling yourself that," Edward rolled his eyes. He shoved Damon off of him and turned to see Caroline looked at him. "Oh great."

"Sorry," she said and blurred to him. He shut his eyes, waiting for the blow when he head a snap and opened his eyes to see Damon drop to the floor. He looked at the blonde for answers. "Matt and I like you more. Now hurry, because Elena is going to stake Finn."

He nodded and blurred off to find his friends and save them.

As he turned the corner, he was met with Elena slammed the stake into Finn's chest, provoking a scream from Bella. The scream alerted not only Edward, but Kol and Rebekah as they came rushing out the door to find Bella rushing over to her brother.

"Finnik!" Bella grabbed her brother and began to stroke his hair, "Listen to me, you weren't a monster, brother. You weren't," she choked on a sob and Kol pulled her against him as Finn began to blaze. Rebekah dropped to her knees, crying beside her watched the scene, watched as Elena rushed off and slumped against the wall. Tears fell from his eyes, his dead heart heavy.

Why the hell was he so weak?

"Edward,"

He looked at Stefan, his eyes cold and the Ripper sighed before turned to leave. "I know you didn't do it," Edward whispered.

"I'm sorry,"

Edward chuckled hollowly.

* * *

><p>"And we won," Damon smirked. "Well close to it."<p>

Elena watched as Stefan looked into the flames. "Stefan, we're one step closer to destroying Klaus."

"Leave him alone Elena," Damon grinned into his drink. Caroline, Alaric and Matt sat across from them. Matt had only slipped the vervain their drinks and he felt terrible for it. The door busted open and all six of them turned to see an angry Isabella walking up them. She reached for Damon, throwing him out the window, onto the patio. She turned at a terrified.

"Remember me?" she asked rhetorically. Elena's mouth went dry and she reached to grab another ash stake, only to find the bag gone. Where was it?

"Bella," everyone turned to see Stefan with the bag in his hand near the fireplace.

"Are those the stakes that you used to kill my brother?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Stefan don't you dare!" Damon called coming into the room. He made a beeline for Bella, only to drop to his knees in pain. Bonnie stepped into the room, her eyes trained on Damon. Elena looked shocked and betrayed. "Bonnie..."

"It's your choice," Bella looked at Stefan. "Destroy them or I kill your brother."

He didn't look like he could choice.

"Or would you rather I take Edward's life instead?"

Stefan flinched. He dropped the back into the fire, much to Elena's cry of protest. The smell of burning leather and wood clogged the house. Bella nodded her head in understanding and turned to Elena. "Your time is coming quicker than you think, doppelganger. Murdering my brother only makes it easier for me to kill you."

Elena gulped.

The Original and witch turned to leave when Stefan spoke, "Were you really going to kill him?"

Bella paused and turned to him. "No. I would never tear him from you once more."

Bonnie and Bella nodded and walked out the Boardinghouse.

* * *

><p>"You're just not going to quit," Bella scoffed as she walked into her room. Aidan smiled at her and walked up to her.<p>

"Of course not." The siren smiled. "I've fallen for you, Isabella Mikaelsen. I will love you until the day I die."

"How sappy of you," she observed.

He blurred, pinning her to the wall of her room. He could smell her arousal and smirked deeply, pressing his body to hers. "Yet you react to it like a cat in heat," he whispered against her skin. She moaned and ground her hips against his. He hissed and looked deep into her eyes. "Isabella..."

She shoved him onto her and straddled him, grinning down at him. "Enough talk," she growled out and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Edward walked up to the Mikaelsen estate and found Stefan sitting on the steps. The former Ripper looked up at him and he just smiled softly. Wordlessly he walked up to him and took a sit next to him. They sat there and somewhere along there, Edward rested his head on his shoulder and entangled their fingers.<p>

They didn't need to say what they were thinking. "I'm sorry" and "I forgive you" didn't need to be spoke between them.


	9. Puzzle Pieces

**I do not own the vampires diaries or twilight. I only own Grace, Aidan and Alexander.  
><strong>

**This chapter will short.**

**It's a brief follow up of the last chapter, kind of like the morning after. It will have some more Mike/Bella friendship and hints of Bonnie/Kol fluff. Also, you learn the reason why Bella wants Elena dead. **

**:)**

**Izzie**

**PS: Look up Troian Bellisario. She plays an important role in the upcoming chapters after this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Nine<br>_

Puzzle Pieces

* * *

><p>"Okay let me see if I can get this straight," Mike began as he sat across from a relaxed Bella, a snickering Edward, a smug Rebekah, a sex-haired Aidan and two every pissed off male Originals by the names of Niklaus and Kol. The blonde witch pointed a finger at Bella, "Finn died and you decided to pay Elena a visit, right?"<p>

"Yes," Bella nodded her head. Aidan smirked at her from his spot and got shot a very angry glower from Kol.

"Than Aidan popped up, and you romped in the sheets," Mike continued causing the Mikaelsen brothers to growl low in their throats. "Meanwhile Edward has made up with Stefan for being a complete asshole and quote-unquote the turning of Bonnie's mother. Am I right?"

"Yes," Edward grinned.

"Okay then I just have one question for all of you," Mike paused and the others waited with baited breathe. He turned to Bella. "Was it good?"

"Very," the younger Original grinned.

"That's your question?" Kol growled out.

"Yes." Mike rolled his eyes. "Do you have a problem with that Kol?"

Growling, the older twin blurred off to his room. Rebekah excused herself a moment later, stating that she didn't want to be around for World War VI should it arise. Klaus forced himself out the room, stating he was going for a very long walk. Edward jumped up, muttering about heading over to see Stefan. Bella tossed him a comment about using protection and the musician turned vermillion red.

"We're just going on a date," he shot back.

"It's the twenty-first century Edward, sex comes before commitment!" Bella replied, causing Mike to laugh and she could hear Bonnie's giggles from upstairs. Kol was chuckling himself. The copper haired boy turned on his heel and stormed out the manor. He was still red as he drove to his boyfriend's house.

"I should be going," Aidan stood up and then leaned over, planting a kiss to Bella's lips. "I've overstayed my welcome."

"I wouldn't say that," Mike said and turned his head to get a better look at Aidan's backside. He grinned in approval.

"Stop staring at his ass, Michael," Bella said catching him redhanded. "You're involved."

"I can look," Mike countered and smirked as he went back to looking at Aidan's ass. "And look I shall."

"Please leave," Bella pleaded. Aidan grinned and kissed her again. "On second thought, stay."

"Sorry love, I have business to attend to." The siren declined and sent a nod of farewell to Mike and left the manor.

"Keep him," Mike said after a few moments. "His ass is to die for."

"I'm very angry I can't compel witches right now." Bella muttered.

* * *

><p>"Could you stop kissing me for a minutes to let me think properly?" Bonnie gasped out after Kol pulled away from yet another kiss. They had been kissing for twenty minutes now and she was surprised they hadn't had sex. Well they had, but not in the last few days. She would have thought he would have never let her out of bed this morning, but he had head Aidan and Bella and zoomed to throw the siren off his sister. The young witch found it cute that Kol was so protective of his sister.<p>

"But I love kissing you," Kol pouted and leaned down, nipping at her bottom lip. "Besides, you can think after. I want to show you how much I've missed you Feraline."

"I thought you forgot about that," she muttered.

"Nope," he popped the p and grinned down at her devilishly. "Vampires have excellent memories, feraline."

Bonnie frowned and then a sad smile crossed her lips. "I miss her."

He stilled and shifted on top of her, so that he was now staring right into her eyes. He knew she was speaking of her mother. He knew that subject was sore for her. For the woman who had come back into her life to just disappear with saying goodbye to her was painful. In Kol's book, it was right up there with his mother trying to kill them all off. He surged forward and kissed her deeply.

"She doesn't deserve your thoughts," he said each word after placing a kiss on her lips, neck and face. "She hurt you. Left you for the protection of her friend's adopted child and when she came back, she did not want you. She chose someone else over you. No mother should do that to their child. She may have given birth to you, Bonnie dear, but she does not deserve the title of being your mother."

"Kol,"

"That title belongs to your grandmother. If I had known Shelia Bennett, I'd applaud her. She raised you, granted your father has done all he can with his time to provide for you, but it was your grandmother who was there for everything." He continued and kissed her neck.

She whimpered more from fear than for love. Kol noticed how she stilled in fright and an animalistic growl could be heard deep in his throat. "Who hurt you, my dear little feraline?" he whispered into her skin.

"Kol it's nothing,"

"Bonnie."

She traced the nap of his neck with her fingers. "Promise you won't hurt him."

"Who was it?"

"You already don't like him," Bonnie murmured. "He threw you off a balcony and then snapped your neck."

Damon. Kol made a mental note to harm the man. He has already messed up with Rebekah. She had her own plans for him and he personally would like a front row seat to that. Bekah's tortures were fun to watch.

"I make no promises, my love." Kol said and cupped her cheek. "He caused you nothing but pain. I won't kill him, that is reserved only for you. But I will harm him. However I can not say the same for Rebekah."

Bonnie smiled. "She gets to beat him to his dying breathes. I'm the one whose going to off him."

"I love it when your sadistic sides shows," he grinned. "It makes you look even more ravishing."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Then ravish me, Mikaelsen."

"With pleasure."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Bonnie walked downstairs to find Mike and Bella once again trying to complete the spell of Immortality. She didn't understand the spell. It could bring back the lives of anyone from the dead. But it was limited to only three. Bella had not said who she wanted back, but Bonnie was guessing one of them was going to be Finn.<p>

"So if you don't mind me asking," she began, drawing the attention of the two. "What's the point in killing Elena?"

"You'll be assisting me," Bella smiled. "And the point is that it ends this stupid doppelganger trait. The Petrov line has outlived itself."

Something was missing. She was hiding something and Bonnie wanted to know what it was.

Killing Elena wouldn't satisfy the youngest female Original whatsoever.

"There's another reason," Bonnie clarified. "What is it?"

Mike paused and glanced between the two of them.

"I'm not sure what it is you mean," Bella shrugged and went to looking around the room. "I can't stand looking at a girl who has my dear friend's face. Well, excluding Katherine since she basically is similar to her."

"The Original Doppelganger," Bonnie wished.

Sudden all the pieces has come into place.


	10. A Pleasent Talk

**I do not own the vampires diaries or twilight. I only own Grace, Aidan and Alexander.  
><strong>

**A Damon/Bella centric chapter with a Edward/Stefan citrus scene at the end.  
><strong>

**:)**

**Izzie**

**DarkSupernaturalAngel yeppers, Bella and Tatia were good friends.  
><strong>

**I will be updating another story tonight. Not sure which one yet. But if you like the Edward/Stefan scene, I can write the full unrated version of it for you. Bwahaha!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ten<br>_

A Pleasant Talk

* * *

><p>"Hello Damon,"<p>

The vampire didn't look up from his glass of scotch at the accent voice. He just down the drink and asked for another shot. But that didn't stop her from taking a seat next to him. She made herself cozy and ordered a glass of white wine, the oldest they had. The barkeep was usurious, but with a flash of fake I.D., she was handed the drink.

After her first sip, her ran her tongue along her lips, savoring the taste. She smiled fondly, "1851," she muttered softly. "Not the oldest, but its quite old and still good." Pausing, she looked over at Damon, who was staring once again into his glass of amber liquor. She decided she'd take a jab at where this was going. "I take it your current depression has to do with a certain brunette I want to murder?"

His deep growl was her confirmation.

"Oh don't be a wuss-puss," Bella chimed and took another sip of her choice of poison. "You're the one who didn't listen to Edward's words. You've reaped what you've sown Damon Salvatore. Not only with Elena, but with Bonnie as well."

Damon could still feel the aches of pain from Kol's not one, but several, swings to the face and other body parts from his baseball bat. Granted he got to stake him, but other than that, Kol pretty much kicked his ass. And over Bonnie of all people. Well Finn too, but that was because he couldn't take the aluminum bat to Elena's annoying little face. Had Bella not said it was enough, he probably would still be getting his ass handed to him. Or dead.

"Your brother is going to get what's coming to him," Damon muttered darkly into his glass.

"And it speaks," Bella chimed and ended off her wine. "And like I said, you have reaped what you have sown. Elena had no love for you. She was using you to make Stefan jealous. And those efforts were useless since Stefan is so deeply in love with Edward it's almost as teeth rotting cute as Mike and Jake's relationship. As for you, your relationship with Elena started to annoy Stefan. Now you've confused love with boredom and fell for a woman with the same face and persona as the former woman who destroyed your relationship with your brother," she paused and looked at him before continuing.

"However, with Katerina, it was real love. You wanted her back because you thought you two were written in the stars. I can understand that," Bella spoke and ordered a glass of brandy. "I would have done the same. However, after almost three hundred years, I can tell you this Damon, you can only love a person for so long."

"Talking from experience?"

"I lost the man I loved to Niklaus's jealousy." Bella said, downing the drink. "He didn't like how i had to share my affection with another man. However, I can not blame him."

"Really?" Damon inclined, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "And how is that?"

"I used to be jealous of Nik's love for Tatia. Of how they would stop whatever they were doing to go off and be with each other. I used to do the same thing with Alexander. But now, after doing thinking, I've come to understand that we were on the same page. However, while I can move on from the pain, Niklaus cannot. Tatia was his soul mate, and watching him like this is breaking my heart."

"You mean as a crazed, sociopath who thinks he can have a family when he's the one hate the most?" Damon deadpanned.

Bella just looked at him.

"What, can't take the truth?" Damon grinned.

"You shouldn't be talking," Bella smirked. "You refused to believe me when I told you that Victoria was your mate."

"You wouldn't know what mates are," Damon growled.

Bella tightened her grip on her glass, almost shattering it. "I've surpassed you in years boy," she spat and gave a very frosty glare. "Don't cross me. You've already suffered from Rebekah and Kol. Not to mention Elijah and Klaus."

"And what are you going to do? Tie me up with vervain and cut me till I bleed?"

"Not a bad idea," Bella shrugged. "But it's elementary level. Rebekah's torture was somewhat like a middle school level. Elijah was just beating your ass to prove a point. Nik wasn't even caring when he attacked you. And Kol, well you pissed him off but he had given a vow to Bonnie not to kill you. However love can make you go into a blind rage. I wouldn't have been surprised if he killed you for causing much pain to Bonnie's life."

He opened his mouth to say it for Elena but she just shook her head. She knew that. She had always known that and wasn't up for a repeat for the eight thousandth time. Instead he pondered on her words. How she could torture him?

"So your torture methods?" he quizzed.

"I have patience," she said calmly and flagged down the barkeep for another glass of brandy. Once her drink was placed in front of her, she took all on one sip and asked for another. Turning to Damon, Bella continued. "I can torture you for fifty years with just starving you alone. A vampire starts to loose it after ten years of thirst and once year thirty hits, they are feral and a void humanity. However, that alone is just the tip of the ice berg with me. I can do all the things my family has done and multiply it by ten thousand easy."

Well that was good to know, Damon thought sourly. "Well we've obviously been having a good chat, but I've got to go. I've got a brother to tend to and make sure he isn't having sex with his boyfriend in my house. Or worse, my room."

He arose from the bar, slapped a fifty dollar bill on the table and walked off. Bella sighed, paying for her drinks as well and followed him outside. Damon paused and turned to her. The girl - Was she a girl? Could he even refer to her as such since she was centuries older than him? - looked at him with a light smile.

"I have more question for you."

He just stared at her. "And it would be?"

"When you kissed Victoria, what did you feel?"

His eyes widened. How did she know about that? Who was he kidding? Victoria had been with the petite brunette the moment she introduced them at the Mikaelsen ball. So it wouldn't be a surprise if the redhead told her of their kiss. He thought back to it. Thought back to how it was like he was finally able to feel light and free, yet bound to only Victoria in that one moment. And he had wanted more of it. More moments to share with her.

It was like all the things he felt for Katherine when he was human. He had felt the urge to protect her, to want to rip apart anyone who hurt her. And all of that was directed towards Victoria. When Elena had kissed him, it hadn't been as he had hoped it would be. It wasn't what it was with Victoria. With Victoria, it was massive, powerful and worth every second. With Elena, it was just expected him. Granted she caught him off guard, but it wasn't what he wanted.

And then the little brat had to go and say she wouldn't be with him because she wasn't sure.

"Damon," Bella called and he blinked. She smiled warmly. "You don't have to tell me. Your silence answered my question."

"You knew," Damon muttered in realization. "You knew from the start that I was thinking of my kiss with Victoria."

The Original just smiled.

"I've always had a talent for noticing relationships. My mom had not been happy with my father, despite their many years of marriage. She denied herself true happiness and I plan on setting things straight with her once and for all. The same with my family. You may have helped tear it apart Damon but I will lay a hand to you. So long as you don't get on my bad side again," she smiled sweetly. "Meaning don't harm anyone in my family, including Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Caroline. And especially Aidan. I'll castrate you with a dull spoon if you lay a hand on _my _siren. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Damon gulped. "What about Edward?"

"Oh you'll have Stefan to deal with. And you've dealt with him before haven't you? The Lexi incident?"

Damon winched. "I'll stay out of this."

"Good, Victoria deserves to have the right man in her life. But be gentle with her. Despite her front, she's very fragile from years of mental abuse." Bella warned and smiled warmly. "Good night Mr. Salvatore."

Damon nodded and watched as she disappeared into the night. He turned and made his way towards home. When he got there, he found Stefan asleep with his head on Edward's lap. The boy with penny-colored hair was humming softly to some song. It sounded like something from a musical. He wasn't sure what it was. But the mind reader looked up and nodded as a welcoming. Damon suddenly wanted to try something.

_Can you hear this?_

__Rolling his eyes, Edward nodded.

_Do you have, or at least know, a way to reach Victoria?_

__Grinning, Edward reached for his phone on the stand next to the couch and tossed to Damon. He opened his mouth, his low so not wake up Stefan. "Contacts, under Denali V. She'll answer. Transfer it to your phone when you're done, okay?"

"Got it," Damon replied in a low voice and thanked him mentally before walking towards his room. Edward went back to humming and playing with his boyfriend's hair. Stefan stirred for a moment and Edward froze mid stroke. The Ripper groaned softly and his eyes fluttered open. He looked around, still dazed from sleep and found his boyfriend grinning down at him.

"Sleep well?" Edward teased.

"It was nice," Stefan returned. He leaned in, planting a kiss on his lips. He grinned when he pulled away, noticing Edward's bright red complexion. He pushed the younger vampire down onto the couch, straddling him. "Now what am I going to do with you?"

"Let me go? Damon just got back."

Stefan shrugged, his lips set in a wolfish grin. He was undressing his little musician with his eyes. He leaned in, rocking his hips and getting a light gasp out of Edward. "And I care? He's has sexy plenty of times while I was here. Besides," he paused and slid a hand under Edward's shirt. "You still owe me for teasing the first day you got here."

"Can't let that one go huh?" Edward teased. He reached up, carding his hand through Stefan's hair and rolled his hips into Stefan's for payback. Distracted by this, Edward flipped his boyfriend over so he was grinning down at him. He ran his slender fingers along Stefan's collar bone and leaned so their lips were almost touching. "Well then I'd better make up for lost time, Stef. You always were impatience when it came to me retuning the favor."

God he was using the voice. If there was one thing that drove Stefan about Edward, it was his sex voice. If he didn't know any better, he's suspect that Edward was an incubus in another life. He remembered when the boy basically needed sex to survive just a day with him.

"_Ste-fa-n_," Edward purred, saying each syllable of his name while rocking his hips against him. "I'm going to make you beg for me."

"Little minx."

"You've got come up with a better comeback line," Edward giggled and leaned down, kissing him. His fingers trailed along the buttons of Stefan's shirt and slipped out of its context. Followed by another and another, before he got to the last one. Trailing kisses down the Ripper's neck, Edward ran his tongue along the skin of Stefan's chest. A low moan was his reward. Edward pouted softly. That wouldn't do.

Curling his fingers around the material, the pianist pulled hard, enjoying the sound of fabric ripping apart. He threw the material towards the fire place and licked his lips in approval. Stefan had been working out. Tracing his abs with his finger, Edward continued with his tongue, twirling around one of Stefan's nipples before biting down hard. Stefan hissed in pleasure.

"You're teasing,"

"I know," Edward grinned. He moved to the other nipple and sucked at it. Through Stefan's moans, he could hear something else. With a mischievous grin, he pulled away and pulled off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He grabbed Stefan's hands and moved them towards his pants. Stefan acted without an explanation. Gasping when he felt Stefan flip him over and start sucking at his hip bone, Edward arched his back, "Stefan," he moaned out.

Loud and needy.

It caused Stefan to growl before he bit into the tender flesh area. Edward's eyes, which had been closed as his boyfriend continued his ministrations, flew open and he grabbed hold of Stefan's hair. "Oh god," he purred in arousal.

His eyes were trained on the shocked face of Elena Gilbert. Her mouth was open, and she looked like she had just walked in on her brother watching a porn for the first time. He smirked and tugged on Stefan's hair.

"Oh my god," she whispered. Stefan stopped drinking away the blood from the bite and looked up to see Elena. He turned back to Edward, who was smiling. It was the kind of smile he would normally see on Katherine's face when she had driven her point across. His lips were let back in a smirk, his green eyes dancing with confidence, mischief and possession. Stefan was just staring at his lips, at the bruised, crimson red tint they were. And it make him want the musician more.

"Shocked Gilbert?" Edward said and removed himself from Stefan and the couch. He walked over to the doppelganger, ignoring the blood staining his jeans as the wound healed. He cupped her cheek tenderly, like a lover would and then tightened it like a cobra would around its prey. His eyes were dancing with anger. "He doesn't belong to you, you stupid little attention whore. He's his own person. You didn't seem to want him when you were shoving your tongue down Damon's throat, not once but three times."

"How did you..."

"I read minds. Now listen to me and listen well," he paused and dug his blunt nails into her skin. "He may be his own person, but I'm the one he's with. He's much more himself when he's with me. And judging by your sad track of road you call memory lane, you don't really seem to be too worried about his affections. You just want his attention. Yet you get angry and jealous when he pays more attention to others, like Caroline or Bonnie. Even his own brother, who you're so damn confused about you seem to forget that he's caused more harm than good in your life."

"Stefan loves me,"

"Then why is he with me?" Edward questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"You're on the Originals side! You could have had one of them compel him!"

"That's bullshit," Stefan growled out, speaking up for the first time since she walked into the room. "Edward and I have had a relationship longer than you and I ever did Elena. I love him, I have for a hundred and ten years. I was with you because I felt guilty for what I caused to happen with Katherine. And while there were feelings there, Edward was always the one I wanted. But I thought he was dead and I tried to move on, but I couldn't. Until he came back into my life."

Edward's calculating expression softened for only a moment but he quickly applied it once more. "You think everyone is going to back you up while you do nothing for them in return? What can you do but whine, complain and false judge people? You're a scared little girl who wants attention but is afraid of giving it to someone else when they need it. Do us all a favor Elena, and face the facts. No one wants you."

"You're lying."

Edward growled and shoved her back. "Get the hell out here now. I'm not allowed to kill you but I am not going to cause any harm to your stupid body either. You're needed for something important and if i harm one little hair on your ugly head, Isabella with not be happy with me."

"I'm not leaving!"

Stefan watched as something finally snapped inside Edward. He surged forward, grabbing Elena by her hair and dragged her by it through the hallway. Her screaming caused Damon to come downstairs. The doppelganger called out for him, asking for his help. But the older Salvatore turned to Stefan and tossed him Edward's phone before walking back upstairs. Once he was at the door, Edward brought her to her full height, looking into his eyes.

"You're going to not come here again. If you lay one hand on Stefan, try to talk to him in the hallways or even think about him, I will throw any vows I have taken to Bella and torture you until you beg for your life. And even then, I won't kill you. I will make you cry tears of blood and snap your bones until they are nothing but dust mixing in with your blood. Do you understand you little whore?" he growled out.

Elena nodded in fear and he threw open the door and sent her to the ground by her hair. He watched as she got up and ran towards her car, started the transportation machine and sped off into the night. The mind reader slammed the door shut and turned, leaning against it. He took a deep breath and pushed off, meeting the unreadable gaze, and mind, of his boyfriend.

"You knew she was coming,"

"Yes, I wanted her to see that you were mine," Edward growled, his expression feral. "And mine alone. If that little blood bag tries something I am going to rip her in two."

"You're angry."

"Very," Edward smirked and blurred towards him, sending Stefan to the ground and bit hard at his bottom lip, sucking away the blood. He looked right into Stefan's and rocked his hips. "If I remember, our angry sex sessions were the most mind blowing."

Stefan grinned and flipped their positions, "I love it when you're angry. You're so much more sexual."

"If you don't stop talking, Salvatore, you'll be getting a repeat of not fucking me for a hundred and ten years."

Stefan went to work, not wanting to have to go through that again. One century and a decade was enough.


	11. The Vision

**I do not own the vampires diaries or twilight. I only own Grace, Aidan and Alexander.  
><strong>

**Let The World Fall Still is almost over! About four more chapters left guys XD  
><strong>

**Also a glimpse of what's to come. Hence the title of the chapter. :)  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy it :)  
><strong>

**Izzie  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Eleven<br>_

The Vision

* * *

><p>"Can I hug you?" Mike asked as he and Edward walked through the town square. Edward had told the younger boy of his late night semi-break the evening before when Elena drove him over the edge. The young witch was grinning the moment Edward used the words "threaten" and "deaf bitch". He liked this side of Edward more than the one he remembered from Forks High School. Being snark, sarcastic, a bit of a flirt and not afraid to use tricks to get his way was very becoming of him. While Mike was a faithful to his boyfriend, Jake stated himself that Edward's new persona was tempting. Mike just found it to be straight out hot. "Or kiss you? Stefan won't mind will he?"<p>

Edward laughed. "I don't know," he shrugged. "But I'm not kissing you. I've kissed one blonde in the last month, I don't need to kiss another. Regardless of the fact that you're actually the same gender as me."

Mike pouted. "Oh well," he sighed dramatically, flaring his arms out in a priss manner. "I'll just have to go years without having a taste from your lips, Edward. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do so."

"Ever since I moved to Forks," Edward grinned. He tapped the side of his temple with his crocked smile still in place. "Mind reader remember?"

"I've had a crush on all of you Cullens." Mike shrugged. "You were all just so hot and mysterious, but once I touched Alice back in History my freshman year, I knew you weren't human."

"You weren't either. Occasionally I'd hear you thinking of spells but I thought you were taking Latin at Seattle University."

Mike rolled his shoulders.

"So why aren't you at school now?" Mike asked. "Elena will try to get close to Stefan you know."

"She can try," Edward growled but a smirk donned his face. "Bella terrifies her and with her loyal group of friends now siding with us, along with a still angry Rebekah, she has no chance. Damon doesn't really care for her. Alaric is starting to regain his human side, so he's still on her side, but at times he's rather help us out."

"And Jeremy is on the fence. While he does support our cause, he will fight to keep Elena alive." Mike mused as they continued their walk. He paused, noticing Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood standing by Edward's Volvo. The bronze haired vampire looked horrified that someone was just a hair away from his precious car and Mike send a calming spell his way. The witch walked up to the two women, while Edward was cooling off. "Good morning ladies," he smiled warmly and bowed. "How might I help you?"

"We'd like to speak with you." Sheriff Forbes said. She looked at Edward over the boy's shoulder. "Without him."

Mike send a look at Edward. _Tell Bella we've got a bit of a problem. Be back as soon as I can. If I'm not back in three hours, she'll know what to do._ The mind reader nodded in confirmation.

"Alright," he smiled softly. "Shall we?"

The two women took him toward City Hall and Edward got into his car and headed towards the Mikaelsen Estate. He had to talk to Elijah and Niklaus.

* * *

><p>"I despise you," Kol growled at his sister.<p>

Bella was sitting on the bleachers watching as the cheerleaders practice. Rebekah had insisted they come to practice but Bella had already planned on getting Kol to come after school anyway. She had to keep an eye on Elena, who had decided she needed to train to defend herself against the younger Original while Katherine (under the guise of Katerine Masen; Edward's adopted sister and the biological "twin" of Elena that was adopted at birth) had joined the cheer-leading team just to spite her descendant. Bella had wanted her twin brother to see Bonnie in her cheer-leading outfit. If there was a pastime she could never deny, it was watching her brother suffer with his self control over the woman he loved.

He would kill for Bonnie. He could change his ways for her but she seemed to enjoy his sadistic side, and the romantic in him always came out around her. While her brother was unstable, Bonnie was the steel cord of sanity he had keeping from slipping deeper into his own darkness. And Bella, along with her other siblings, were grateful for that. It brought a warm to their frozen relationship and the ice was melting rapidly as the days passed.

They were becoming a family again.

And when she brought back Finn, she would make sure they remained that way permanently.

"Despise me all you want," Bella replied smiling as Kol gripped the steel benches in hopes of keeping him glued there as Bonnie did a high kick, allowing him to see her boyshorts underneath her very shirt skirt. The deep growl in his throat as a few football players ogled his feraline made him want to get up and snap each of their necks. Those boys had no right to look at what belonged to him. Arising from the bleachers, Kol watched as his sister walked right over to Rebekah. "Hello sister," she greeted.

"Isa," Rebekah replied and smiled. She turned to the cheerleaders. "Ten minute break!"

The cheerleaders dropped to the ground and sighed. Bonnie waved at Kol, who smirked at his girlfriend. Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother. "Either he's a fool for not visually marking her or she's not as clever as I thought for mating with him. I could hear those idiotic, hormonal males talking about Bonnie's _assets_ as we worked. Not to mention Katerina's."

"And how's our dear friend handling high school?" Bella giggled, watching as Katherine chatted with Stefan. While Edward had make it clear that his boyfriend wanted nothing to do with the Petrova line, he excluded Katherine because the sultry vampire got under his skin in a good way. Not to mention it was her he had to thank for meeting Stefan in the first place. Because Edward had not come to school today, many of the girls thought Stefan was single and had tried to score a chance with him. He turned each of them down without so much as a second glance. He only allowed Katherine, Bonnie, Rebekah, Caroline and Bella to gravitate towards him.

"Well," the blonde sister remarked.

Bella smiled and turned her head when a certain comment about Bonnie's backside caught her attention. She knew Kol heard it and turned her head towards her brother. He had gotten up and walked off the bleachers. She didn't see him anywhere near Bonnie and feared he was planning something stupid. She shut her eyes and tried to find her brother using her senses of smell and hearing.

"Oh come on Bennett, just go out with me," Rebekah watched as the witch ignored the built jock who had been hitting on her for the last four minutes. She was sitting on the grass, stretching her legs, her hair framing her face. The harpy didn't have to see the emerald eyed girl's expression to know she was annoyed. She could feel it in the air like a static current. "I mean everyone knows you and Gilbert have been splits for months now. And you don't go for Gilbert's sloppy seconds or Forbes. You're a hot piece of ass and I could treat you right."

"Go away Eames." Bonnie scoffed.

Eames just smirked, not backing down. "Come on Bonnie, you're super hot. I'm hot, we'd so work."

"I said no." Bonnie managed through grounded teeth. She had enough on her plate. She didn't need Eames messing with her. Especially since Kol was still angry with Damon for all the emotional abuse he had caused her. The Original was looking for anyway to take his angry out on Damon. Or anyone who so much as looked at Bonnie like she was a tasty treat. "Now leave."

The footballer reached out and grabbed her, pulling her up from the ground. "I said go out with me, Bennett."

"You have two second to let go of her or else," a voice said. Bonnie smiled softly but her smile faded when she saw what in Kol's hand. Eames turned around to see one of the new students, Rebekah Mikaelsen's kid brother, Kale or Kollin - some weird version of a name that should have a C in it. He had a bat drapped over his shoulders, his brown eyes serious but possessive. Was this guy serious? Eames was a senior, he was right behind Lockwood in stature and he had no fear for kids with issues. And Mikaelsen looked like he had them.

And if some fancy punk with an accent and a wannabe badboy look thought he was gonna impress Bonnie Bennett, one of the hottest girls at Mystic Falls [She was number one Eames book. He saw no appeal in Gilbert, but Forbes was dead second but she was Lockwood's girl and no one messed with Tyler's lady], then he was sorely mistaken. He highly doubted the kid was gonna do anything with that bat. A small brunette walked up to the boy, and he was some of her in Mikaelsen.

"Is there a problem?" she asked. She had a freak accent too? Were Brits just invading Mystic Falls now? First Rebekah and now these two? She was small, about 5'4" with long brown hair that was wavy. Her eyes were brown like Mikaelsen's but hers were like chocolate while the boy's were almost black at the moment. Hers were also warm, but he could see something else in those depths, almost primal and wanting to come out. Like a beast of some sort.

"Everything's fine Bell." Kale said.

"I don't think so." Bell said and turned to the footballer and Bonnie, her eyes locked on the cheerleader behind Eames. "Bonnie, is he assaulting you?"

"He's just annoying me Bella, you don't have to get involved." Bonnie replied not wanting a fight to get out.

"Excuse me," Bella said, taking notice of Bonnie's silent plead. "But please let her go."

"Not until I get my answer," Eames.

"She freakin said no!" Caroline said getting into the argument. "Now leave!"

None of the vampires could use compulsion. Ever since the council had been putting vervain the water supply, what was the point? Besides, Carlisle send them all bloodbags for feeding, so they were good for now. But that didn't stop Kol from wanting to knock the human's head off. He took one step towards Eames, his eyes calculating and cold.

"Let her go."

It hung in the air with a promise of pain. While his sisters knew that tone, and even Caroline and the surround cheerleaders and football players knew not to mess with the kid right now, Eames just smirked. He turned and kissed Bonnie right there. The attack caused the witch to stiffen before she was pulled away from the kiss. Not by Bella or anyone of the other students, but by a fiery redhead with green eyes. Bella's eyes were filled with gratitude.

"You know that's both sexual harassment and assault," the woman said with a frown of disgust. "If a woman says no, it means no."

Eames scoffed. "She liked it."

The snapped the final straw of Kol's resistance. He removed the bat from his shoulders and swung it at Eames' head. The loud sickening crack was the only sound heard as an eerie silence surrounded the entire area. The passing track runners stopped, several coaches looked up from their clipboards and all eyes watched as Eames fell to the ground, blood oozing from his face. The bat was snapped in half, one half behind Eames and the other half in Kol's hand.

A loud scream from some cheerleader brought forth the chaos that had been unleashed. Bella dropped to her knees, pretending to see if he was alive, even though she could hear his heartbeat, faint but there. His entire face was bloody and the young brunette had to suck in a breath to control the beast within. Eames groaned and hissed in pain as he found it hard to breath with a broken, and probably permanently damaged, nose. "He's alive," she said aloud.

Several coaches came forward and the three Original siblings shared a glance.

Niklaus was going to be the least of their troubles.

Elijah was going to reign in hell when they got home.

* * *

><p>Mike sat in front of a desk, his arms draped on the arm rests as the sheriff and mayor explained to him the history of vampires in Mystic Falls. He had surprised them when then by leaning forward and smiling knowing. "Ladies, with all due respect, I knew all about vampires. Especially the supernatural drama that happens in this little town."<p>

"You know?" Carol asked.

"Yup." he nodded.

"But you live with the Mikaelsens. Do they..." Liz's sentence broke off and she sucked in a breath trying to get the words out. "Do they feed on you?"

Mike threw his head back and laughed. Not a chucke, not a snort, an actually full on laugh. He bent at his waist and clutched his sides. He wiped away the tears that had spilled and met their eyes. "Oh no Sheriff. They don't do that to me. My blood's a bit toxic to them." Except with Bella, he added mentally.

"A bit?"

"My bloodline is a mix of sorts." Mike grinned.

"Meaning?"

"I'd be opening up the floodgates to your little supernatural problem," Mike rolled his shoulders. "And I am not Pandora."

He sat back in the seat and smiled despite the headache that been pounding in his skull for the last forty five minutes. Liz sighed and rubbed her temples in hopes of getting closer to where they had been. The kid refused to talk sometimes. She had seen him work his charm on various people while in Mystic Falls and when he showed no signs of vampirism, she thought maybe he was being compelled or didn't know about the Mikaelsen family.

Mike sudden snapped to attention, the whites of his eyes bleeding into his irises. The entire room began to shake as his lips moved at a rapid pace. Carol pressed herself against the wall while Liz watched as the boy began to levitate out the seat. He clutched his hair and shut his eyes tight, trying to prevent the vision from coming. But it wasn't enough.

_"I've missed you so," a young woman with brunette hair whispered, wrapping her arms around Bella's form. She was quivering as she held on to the vampire. Bella's own form was still as tears escaped her eyes. She held the girl and smiled. From what he could see, the girl was wearing clothes he belonged to Elena Gilbert, a pair of chucks, jeans, a shirt and what looked like a jacket. But her face was unseen and it made him frown. Who was she? Was she the woman Bella talked about in passing as Tatia? _

_"I've missed you too," Bella whispered in response.  
><em>

_"How sweet," Bella's head snapped up and she and Mike watched as Esther came out from the shadows. Her entire form told the boy that she was loosing a fighting battle. She was hunched over, weak and he could feel her magic dying. Her eyes were cold, warped with insanity and she looked like she was going to break at any moment. "I loose yet another son and in his place is a whore."  
><em>

_"Esther," the girl in Bella's arms whispers in fear. She clutches Bella closer, trying to hid in Bella's dress. Mike suddenly notices how Bella is dressed like she's stepped out of the 1920s. Bonnie was far off, leaning against an oak tree, drained and about to pass out. She too was dressed up like she was from the 1920s. Were they dressed that way for a reason? He shook his head and turned to see Esther move quicker than he could blink. He took the brunette girl in Bella's arms from her and threw her towards the bank of what Mike could only guess were the Falls.  
><em>

_"You pathetic girl," Esther growled out and Bella hissed. But Mike knew her. He knew Bella would never kill a member of her family. No matter what. As he was pulled away from the vision, he saw Esther pull something from her clothing.  
><em>

_A white ash wood stake.  
><em>

His eyes snapped open, a deep rigid breath escaping his lips. But the breath was shaky and he was suddenly away of the fact that he was sweating, his hair plastered to his forehead. He could hear a ringing in his ears, and something else. A voice? Yes it was a voice. But whose?

"Mike can you hear me?"

He looked up and met the worried eyes of Liz Forbes. What was he doing with her? He remembered then, she and the mayor wanted to warn him of the vampires. He rested his head against her shoulder, trying to regain his breath. Once he got some breath in him, he reached into his pocket, numbly dialing Bella's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Isabella," he whispered. The older women watched him, concerned.

"Michael? Sweetheart what's wrong?" Bella asked. She had jumped out of the seat in front of the principal and with a look towards her two older brothers, walked out the door and into the hallway. "Michael?"

"Come to City Hall please." Mike whispered. He felt the phone slip through his hands and he fell forward, collapsing into Liz's arms. But when the woman placed her fingers to his pulse, she found there was none. She froze in fear. He was dead.

"Michael?" she heard and picked up the phone.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Who is this?" Bella growled. "If you harmed Michael, I won't be merciful."

"No, I'm Sheriff Liz Forbes," she explained. "Mike is...I don't know how to tell you this...but he's dead."

There was a silence. "Do you have a couch?" she asked.

"Yes," now the Sheriff was confused.

"Lay him there. I'm walking through the hallway now."

The door opened a few moments later and the two women looked up to see a girl of eighteen starting at them. A redhead woman was next to her. The girl's brown eyes fell on Mike's form. She was by his side in a second and placed a hand over his heart. While it wasn't beating, she could still feel his magic flowing strong. The bond between them was still going, but it was weak at the moment, since he was dead. She held him closer.

"Michael, you had better wake up," she warned. "If you don't, I'm not going to like explaining to your mother that you've finally died."

The redhead arched an eyebrow. "Lucky number fourteen?"

"Fourteen isn't lucky, Victoria."

"Who are you?" Carol whispered.

"We weren't formally introduced," the girl said, lifting her head to let them get a better look at her. They saw a mix of Elijah and some of Klaus but she didn't have the vicious aura of danger wrapped around her. "My name is Isabella Mikaelsen."

"Ms. Mikaelsen," Liz turned to see Aidan looked at her, his eyes an icy blue, from the doorway. "So nice of you to pay me a visit at work love."

"I'm not here for you, Aidan." Isabella growled out. Mike suddenly jolted to life, grasping her shirt. She turned her attention towards him. "Michael, are you alright dear heart?" she cupped his cheek, motherly affection written all over her.

"Ms. Isabella," Mike whispered and hugged her. "Oh god," he breathed. "I saw..."

She froze. Visions were the other causes of Mike's numerous deaths. They were still to hard on his body, not even her blood could help him there. "What did you see, little one?"

"Esther," he whispered. He felt the tears now, hot as they ran down his cheeks. "Christ Bella, I don't know if she was going to but I don't want her to. I can't allow it."

"Allow what?" Bella asked.

"Esther was going to kill you," Mike whispered. "Because of some girl. You were crying because you missed her."

Bella's dead heart actually skipped a beat in that moment. Mike's vision weren't like Alice's. When he saw the future, it was going to happen. One way or another, but it would happen. He never failed with a vision. "What did she look like?"

"All I saw was brown hair. But she..." he paused, trying to recollect the vision. "She had Elena's clothes."

Bella held him closer. "Let's get you home." She turned to the two officials of the town, her eyes murderous. "If you talk to him without my consent again, I won't hesitate to make your lives hell until the end of your days."

She helped Mike to his feet but he leaned against her. As they walked out the office, she glared at Aidan. He just smiled and leaned in, kissing her forehead affectionately and watched as she, the witch and the redhead walked out the doors of City Hall.

"Aidan," Liz said. "Explain."

"What's to explain?" the siren asked. "The woman I've so deeply in love with just owned your asses."


	12. Original

**I do not own the vampires diaries or twilight. I only own Grace, Aidan and Alexander.  
><strong>

**And now the moment I've been itching to reveal! :) Katherine will make an appearance because I haven't used her in a few chapters and Jamie plays the big brother role. Abby had been brought back to Mystic Falls by Elijah. **

**I've decided to add two more chapters. This chapter brings to light all that I want to reveal about the chapter to come. Afterwards will be how everything goes down.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy it :)  
><strong>

**Izzie  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Twelve<br>_

Original

* * *

><p>"Lay him down gently Victoria," Bella instructed as the woman placed the weak magic user on the couch.<p>

"I'm not made of glass," Mike scoffed as he moved to sit up but Victoria placed him back down with the palm of her hand. "If I wasn't recovering from dying, I would have given you an aneurysm by now."

"Well sweetheart, looks like its all good on my end, huh?" Victoria shot back and smiled.

Mike grumbled a response. The redhead arose from her spot and turned to Bella, who nodded. "I'll take it from here."

"I'll be at the Boarding House if you need me," with that, the newest addition to the Denali clan vanished. Bella turned towards Mike, who was still trying to sit up and she walked over, taking a seat on the couch. It dipped slightly at her weight and she brought her fingers to his chin, making him look at her.

"Michael, I'd appreciate it if you not die. Jake will murder me."

"He'll do no such thing," Mike said with a light cough as he sat up from his sitting position against her protest. "Bella I'm not going to die. Why don't you go out and get some fresh air?"

"I don't need fresh air. I need to know you're alright."

"Then call Edward," Mike scoffed. "I don't need you going crazy over me. I know you love me like a brother and sometimes a son, but I don't need you going to extreme lengths to help me. Binding me with your blood is enough."

Bella almost deflated and she hung her head. "Michael,"

The witch growled deep in his throat, deciding he could face the consequences of his actions later, grabbed Bella by her chin and pressed his lips to hers before she could mutter a sound. The kiss was soft and pleasant but Bella could feel traces of the witch's love for her trapped in this one kiss. He lightly traced her jaw with his fingers before cupping her face lovingly. Ending the kiss, he rested his forehead against her's. "Listen to me and listen well, Isabella Mikaelsen. I've loved you since the moment I met you. Granted my romantic feelings for Jake are stronger and mean so much more to me than the ones I feel for you, but they are there. Jake still loves you. Neither of us can hate the other for that."

He pulled back, letting their eyes meet. "But your love for us is nothing nurturing and sisterly. We love you and if you don't feel the same, at least we can watch you as long as we're alive," he paused and his frown morphed into a tender expression. "I will always care for you. I die because I want to protect you and make you happy. I do the same for Jake. Love is a wonderful and painful thing Bella. Deal with it. If I die, I'll know I died for love."

She wanted to cry. The tears were there but she just couldn't bring herself to actually cry. Mike released her and fell back on couch. "Go find Aidan and screw his siren brains out for all I care. Just have some fun and for once, be the teenager you resemble yourself to be."

With one last smile and a kiss placed upon his forehead, Bella blurred out of the manor. Mike sighed before letting his arm come up and fall over his eyes. His magic was healing his body slowly. "How long have you been there, kitten?"

"Since Victoria left," Katherine smiled and removed herself from the shadows. "Your little kiss was cute."

"It wasn't necessary," Elijah commented from his place in the doorway.

Mike sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "If you had seen what I saw Elijah, that kiss meant more than an I'd die for you. It was a kiss to show her that I would die with her. She gave her blood to save my life a year ago and I've been stronger and almost immortal ever since. All of this, the spell, fighting your mother, is all what she wants."

"And why is that?" Katherine asked as her lover came to join her at her side. "What is Isabella wants?"

Mike looked at them. "She wants her back."

"Who is her?" Katherine asked. Elijah's eyes widened then.

"Impossible," he breathed out in shock.

"Elijah?" The former doppelganger questioned, looking at him with concern. "What does Bella meant to do?" When he didn't answer she turned to Mike, her eyes dark and filled with a promise of harm. "What is she wants to do? Tell me!"

"What's going on?" Edward asked walking into the living room. He took in Mike's state of health, Katherine's anger and Elijah's shock. Thoughts were racing around the room too fast for him to hear. But he could hear a name over and over again. He clutched his head as he tried to concentrate on that one name. What was it?

"What did you see?" Elijah asked Mike but it was what Edward said that broke his resolve.

"Tatia."

Edward was slammed into the wall by a very angry Elijah. The green eyed mind reader could barely keep his eyes open from the force of the blow, let alone remember his train of thought. Elijah's eyes, green like the boy he had pinned to the wall but filled with a blazing fire, bore into his. "What was that name you just uttered boy?"

"Ta...ia..."

"What?"

"Elijah he can't really speak if you're cutting off his air supply." Mike growled.

Elijah removed some pressure and made Edward look into his eyes. "Tell me," he said using compulsion.

"How about you go fuck yourself?"

Why didn't it work on him? Edward grinned. "Bella's blood's in my system. She's the only one aside from Stefan who can compel me. Now if you ask nicely and let me go I'll reconsider telling you."

"Edward I like you. Please don't make my lover kill you," Katherine cut in.

"Oh for god's sake!" Mike shouted. "Bella is going to use Elena to bring back Tatia! Are you happy now?"

The room was dead silence as all three vampires looked at the red faced witch. His blue eyes were like azure flames and his hands were in fists while his nails dug into the couch. Edward reached and read his mind, seeing the vision that had transpired not more than a hour ago. He saw Ester raising the white ash stake and then nothing. But had caught a glance at the girl in Bella's arms. But she wasn't Elena, she may have been wearing Elena's clothes but she didn't have her face. Well she did, but it wasn't Elena's.

"You're lying," Elijah whispered.

"He's telling the truth," Edward shot back. "Mike doesn't lie."

"Who is Tatia?"

"The Original Doppelganger." Edward answered for Elijah. "Her blood was laced with the wine that turned the Mikaelsen family into what they are now."

"That's what Bella has planned? She wants to kill Elena and bring back this Tatia woman?" Katherine asked and suddenly she felt sick. "Would she have done that to me?"

"No," Mike said with a shake of his head. "This was a recent thing. Sixteen years ago when her father entombed, Bella heard of a spell that could bring back someone, anyone, from the dead. Then I came along we've been working together ever since."

"She's doing this for Niklaus," came a voice. Everyone turned to Rebekah standing in the doorway. "She said that she understood why he killed Alexander. He had no one to love while all of us where going off and falling in love with people. His heart only ached for Tatia."

Everyone knew the part she left out. Bella would fight until her death for someone else's happiness before her own.

* * *

><p>Climbing the stairs of the small apartment, the vampire rasped on the door.<p>

"I'm coming! This had better be important." Grumbled the voice behind the wooden frame. It opened seconds later, revealing a young man of twenty-four with eyes the color of chocolate. He was dressed like he was about to go to sleep. His eyes widened when he saw who was standing on the other end. He moved aside and invited her in.

Stepping into the door, she took a look around and turned back to him, taking in the messy hair, gray shirt and sweats. "Did I disturb you?"

"It doesn't matter," he muttered. "What do you need?"

"A favor," she walked up to him and placed a tender hand to his cheek. "I can understand if you want to me to leave."

He covered her hand with his and smiled softly. "I do believe I owe you so much for all that you've done for me, my dear."

Her face faltered and he removed their hands. "Are sure you wish to face the consequences?"

"As long as I get to come back here, it's fine. I may not have the same romantic feelings I had for you once but I would still do a favor if you asked of it. Just because I am with another does not mean I will not help you Isabella."

She smiled softly. "Thank you Alexander."

The werewolf grinned. "You're welcome," both turned when the door opened besides them and a light gasp escaped the female before she bowed. Bella shook her head. The woman arose and nodded.

"What do I owe this visit?" she asked.

"I need a favor of the two of you."

"Whatever would that be?"

"Oh I do believe you know what it is," the Original vampire smiled. "I need your help with a bit of a witch problem. I thought you would be a excellent choice in helping aide me."

"Would this witch happen to be your mother?"

Bella grinned. "I knew there was a reason why I liked Bennett witches."

"Well then you have my help," smiled the witch.

"And mine." Alexander said.

"Thank you Alexander, and especially you Lucy."

"Anytime," Lucy grinned. "Now what's that twin of yours doing to me little cousin?"

* * *

><p><em>I'm working on two Vampire DiariesGlee fanfictions and I want your options on which one I should start first.  
><em>

_The first one: Kurt's biological father is Elijah Mikaelsen. Neither of them know this until Elijah takes up a job as a History teacher at McKinley and notices Kurt and how he resembles not just himself but the human woman he gave his heart to seventeen years ago.  
><em>

_Second one: Kurt is Klaus's fiance. Set in an AU season 3 where Kurt disappeared after the Karofsky incident in season 2._


	13. The Dance

**I do not own the vampires diaries or twilight. I only own Grace, Aidan and Alexander.  
><strong>

**The chapters are winding down. Be warned, I stopped watching VD after Kol beat Damon with a bat. I saw the episode where Alaric was now an Original Vamp, so that will stay. The explanation of Alexander's revival will be relieved in this chapter.  
><strong>

**So I'm basically winging the rest of the chapters. XD I hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

**Plenty of Adrian/Bella in this chapter, with light hints of Alexander/Bella. Edward/Stefan moments, Kennett snippets and some Katherine/Elijah as well.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy it :)  
><strong>

**Izzie  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thirteen<br>_

The Dance

* * *

><p>Mike was very close to having a headache. Having been stuck in the company of a group of vampires and his shape shifter boyfriend for almost two days and having to hear all of them bicker was frustrating. He pressed his fingers into his temples, trying to smooth out the throbbing pain that was slowly coming on.<p>

Klaus was demanding to know what was going on while Elijah refused to even utter a word. Katherine had run off on an excuse of wanting to go shopping and Edward was sticking close to the blonde witch at all times. He may still be recovering from dying, but he was not that weak. A few fainting spells, maybe a nose bleed here or there but nothing too drastic.

And where was Isabella?

She had been gone longer than he liked. He kinda hoped it had nothing to do with the kiss he planted on her. Edward turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow in questioning. Sending the mind reader a 'go suck a squirrel' comment, Mike sank deeper into the couch. His headache was building up faster and he knew that if it escalated any more, he was not going to care if Bella ignored him for giving out various aneurisms to a house of vampires, a hybrid and one shifter.

"What's the matter with you?" Klaus snapped in his direction. "Aren't you her personal witch? Why don't you just call Bella and we can see what it is she's got up her sleeve since everyone else in this house sworn to secrecy."

Mike felt his eye twitch.

"Klaus." Edward tried to warn.

"I don't want to hear it Cullen. Your presence isn't needed so why don't you go cozy up with Stefan?" Klaus snarled. He was still upset that Stefan wasn't interested in rekindling their friendship and choice a mind-reading former spark-light instead of him. Edward flipped him the bird muttered something he could not hear. Klaus turned back to Mike and continued to assault him with questions. Edward leaned against the wall and smiled secretly. Finally hitting his breaking point, Mike send a large burst of magic towards Klaus, knocking him through two room and finally setting his cells on fire. The Original hybrid groaned in pain.

"Let me tell you something, Niklaus," Mike whispered, the large amount of magic draining him again. He could feel his nose beginning to bleed but he didn't care. "I am very angry when people belittle others and demand things that need to be kept in the dark. You also caught me at the wrong time. I am still recovering from fucking dying. And if you want fucking answers, contact your damn sister! I've tried and she won't pick up. So I'm sorry if you're so hard of hearing!"

"I tried to warn you," Edward muttered and held up his hands when Mike shot him a vicious glare. "Hey, I just put in my two cents."

"What the hell is going here?"

All eyes turned to see Bella standing in the entrance to the room with Bonnie and Lucy. The Bennett witches watched as the youngest Original walked over and yanked Klaus up by his arm and then glared at Mike. "Well, will someone answer the question?"

"He pissed me off," gritted out Mike. "And where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

"I've been out," Bella answered and her tone told everyone that they had better take her answer or leave it.

"What are you planning?" Klaus hissed at her.

"Nothing you need to work about Niklaus," she retorted. The door opened and a person walked in. "Just place them upstairs," she called without looking over her shoulder.

"It's alright Bells, I'll take them. They are my grimoires. Come on Bon, a little reunion in about to go down." Lucy called and pulled her confused cousin up the stairs, taking something from the person and rushing upstairs. The door closed just as a young male came waltzing into the room. Klaus, Elijah and Katherine all looked with wide eyes at the sight of Alexander.

"You," Klaus whispered. "How are you alive?"

Alexander shrugged. "About sixteen years ago, a witch owed Bella a favor. She decided to bring me back."

"Alexander is here to help us." Bella explained, ignoring her brother's expression. Deep down she really did thank Joanna Bennett, bless the woman's soul. If it wasn't for her, Lucy would not have found who she was looking her all these years. "And if you wish to know so badly what it is I'm planning, I'll tell you Nik."

He stood there and waited. "I'm planning on killing our mother for all of the bias bullshit she's caused us. I plan on ending the life of the woman who turned us into monsters. My goal is to end the life of the woman who wears the face of my dead best friend to end your torment. That is my plan and if you intervene for your little hybrid obsession, know that I will end you-Family or not."

With those words in the air, Bella turned on her heel and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>Stefan strolled into the hallways of Mystic Falls High on a mission. The 1920s Decade Dance was just around the corner and his goal was to take his boyfriend. The musician had lived through it after all but not by his side. At least at a fake version of it, he's have his little pianist wrapped in his arms. As he rounded a corner, Elena popped up beside him.<p>

"I wanted to ask you a question." She spoke.

Stefan didn't say a word. He ignored her, just like how Bonnie and Caroline were ignoring her. Just like how Matt and Tyler were. The Gilbert girl was coming very close to losing whatever hold she had on Alaric. Damon no longer came to her house, he was busy with the redhead substitute Art teacher, Victoria Denali.

"Stefan please," she begged, putting on her pout.

"Um Stefan," he turned to the blushing blonde girl walking up them. "I know you're no longer dating Elena, so I was wondering, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Stefan smiled sadly. "I'm sorry but I can't. I already have a date in mind. Hopefully I can find just who I'm looking for."

"Look for further!" Chimed Bella as she, Mike and Edward came walking up to them. "Stefan I would love to go to the dance with you!" she joked.

Stefan laughed, "Don't you already have a date?"

She placed a finger to her lips. "Shush you. He doesn't have to know."

"Bella," Stefan chided and she laughed.

"I'm joking," she giggled. "I did promise the poor man I'd go."

The blonde girl blushed. Mike smiled softly. "I'll go with you. My boyfriend just left town, so I don't mind...?"

"Erin," she blushed deeply. "And thank you!"

"You're welcome," he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You're cute when you blush sweetie."

"Ever the flirt," Edward muttered.

"You won't let me kiss you." Mike pouted.

"You're not going to let that go are you?" the bronze haired boy asked. The witch shook his head response. Sharing an small smile with Stefan, Edward stepped forward and pecked Mike on the lips. "Better?"

"I can die happy now." He grinned and shot a wink at Stefan. It was his way of saying 'lucky bastard'.

"Edward who are you going with?" Erin asked. They had music together and she was good friends with him and accepting of the fact he was gay. She reminded him of Alice, short in frame and a blonde pixie but. To Stefan, it was like looking at Lexi reincarnated. "Who will the lucky guy be?"

Stefan stepped forward and took Edward's hand, shocking Erin slightly before getting down on one knee in front of the entire hallway. "Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Decade Dance?" he asked, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's knuckles. The penny haired teenager was flushed red in the face.

"Get off the floor Salvatore," he ordered. Stefan did as he was told. The musician surprised him by grabbing a hold of his collar with both of his hands, and smirked. "Does this answer your question?" he pressed his lips to Stefan's, wrapping his arms around his neck and carding a hand through his hair.

Stefan ended the kiss with a lecherous grin. "I'll pick you up at six?"

"Six-thirty. I need to help Bekah with her dress," he grumbled. "She's making me."

"Get a room." Mike muttered as he lead a blushing Erin and a grinning Bella towards Alaric's history class. "Or go to class!"

"An empty one," Edward muttered and Stefan chuckled. The mind reader pushed Stefan towards his class. "Go on, get to Ric's class before he marks you absent. I'll wait for you in the library."

"I love you."

Edward smiled. "That's the twelfth time you've said it today!" he called back. Once Stefan was out of hearing distance and the hallways began to clear, he turned around and grabbed hold of Elena's shirt and pressed her to a locker. "Are you hard of hearing?"

"Stefan-"

"-loves you. I swear you're a broken record. if he loved you Elena, he would have asked you out. He would have told Erin that he was still dating you. But he asked me out, he kissed me. If you didn't hear him the last time, he said he loves me. He was waiting for me. I know that right now, I sound so much like you that me makes me sick, but if its to get my point across so fucking be it. I love Stefan, and I hate myself for repressing that love for a hundred and ten years. Now if Stefan decided to break up with me, I'd let him. I wouldn't hold it against him, I wouldn't beg him to take me back."

"I wasn't begging!"

"Bullshit, you were begging him. I read his memories if when Klaus told him to bite you. Yes he did love you, but with his emotions turned off it gave him time to think," he paused and a sad look donned his featured. "I know you risked your life to save him many times before. I know you wanted to save him, trust me, I've been there. I know what its like to break someone's heart." He shut his eyes, remembering the sheer pain in Bella's eyes the day he left her in the forest. "I almost let myself die for that person, and I still would."

Elena caught it. The look of affection in his green eyes, it not as bright as the love he held for Stefan, but it was there. Who was it he loved? Who would he die for aside from Stefan?

"Edward," Elena's entire body froze when Bella walked up to them, her eyes unreadable. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shouldn't you be in the library?"

"Of course," he released Elena and smiled at Bella. "I'll see you later? We're taking Bonnie to find a dress."

"Of course."

The mind reader left, leaving the Original with the doppelganger. Bella gave her a once over and smiled weakly. "It almost pains me to know I'm going to have to kill you, now that you know about Edward's little confession."

"He loves you?"

"You never stop loving someone, Elena." Bella told her. "Stefan still loves you, but that love has watered down. Actions can destroy affection. But if you truly love someone, love them so much that you want their happiness, you will let them go. Accept that Stefan loves him," the vampire spoke in soft volumes. "And accept your faith."

She left Elena in the hallway, heading back to Alaric's class.

* * *

><p>Esther watched from the shadows, her eyes lingering on her youngest child.<p>

Isabella had always been the good child. She never questioned any of her mother's actions, never rose up against her father, and always stayed in the background. So why was it that after a thousand years, she had become a stranger in her mother's eyes? Her daughter had grown, becoming nothing like the monsters her other children were, but she still worked her hardest to help them. There was no salvation for them.

Isabella walked through the school courtyard with her witch, the boy who shared her late husband's name, and she found something interesting. Their actions were very confusing. At times, when he would take her hand and entwine their fingers, her expression would softly and their aura seemed to give off one of love. She had seen that during the ball she held in honor of their family. But almost all the time, he remained but a loyal servant to her, like a guardian angel willing to clip his wings and fall to earth for the creature he protected.

And mind reader gave off that same approach.

Esther would not lie. She knew Bella has the ability to pull in others. She was like the sun, warm and inviting. When she was human, men would flock to her and be met with her older brothers' wrath. Finn stayed out of it, he was never a fighting child.

The old witch watched as a smile broke across her child's face and she rushed over at a human pace to dressed comfortably in a jean jacket and black pants. He grinned at her, his eyes flashing between ice blue and green and kissed Bella's forehead. A siren. Her daughter has been able to pull in a siren.

She growled low in her throat.

It would seem she was going to have to move quickly. Esther turned to leave, never noticing the blonde male witch gazing her direction.

Edward poked Mike in the shoulder and he grinned. "No worries, I was just off in my own world. Now come on, don;t have a witch and a vampire to attend to?" he asked, his grin widening when he saw Edward's look of distaste.

"Stake me now."

"Can't do that. Stefan would kill me."

* * *

><p>The Decade Dance was in full swing. Mike stole a glance over Erin's shoulder at Bella, who was leaning against the wall. Despite Aidan stating he would be there, Liz had called him and asked him to come to the office for an hour. That was two hours ago and she ad been waiting ever since. Sure she had danced with Edward and Mike, but she wasn't up for dancing with anyone else. It broke the witch's heart to see his dear friend like that, alone and waiting while her brother was off dancing happily with his girlfriend and her older sister was spending time with Matt.<p>

Hell even Elijah and Katherine were having fun talking. Those two were very civil with hiding their relationship and making it seem like they were simply friends. Erin glanced back towards Bella and turned back to Mike. "She doesn't want to dance again?" she asked.

"No, she's waiting for her date."

"He hasn't come yet?"

"He got called into work," he sighed.

"That sucks."

"Yeah it does."

Bella smiled at their exchange. She turned to see Kol spin Bonnie around, dip her once and then place her upright and laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her smile brightened. The witch really did do wonders towards her twin and she felt it was what he needed.

"Why are you alone?" she glanced over to see Alexander leaning against the wall with her. "Shouldn't you be out on the dance floor?"

"I'm just waiting."

"For the right partner?" he quipped.

"Yes," she answered. "When he comes along, I'll be a bit happier."

Alexander laughed and stepped in front of her, his hand stretched out to her. "Dance with me?" the werewolf asked. Bella smiled softly. "It's just a dance, it's not like I'm asking you to run away with me."

"I almost did once," she reminded him and took his hand. He pulled her out onto the dance floor as an upbeat song played. Bella giggled when he spun her, before grabbing hold of her waist and lifting her up. The vampire laughed as they continued to sway on the floor. Soon a slow song played from the speakers. But it wasn't something from the 1920s. It was more recent.

_"You're in my arms, and all the world is gone. The music playing on for only two. So close together and when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive."_

The former lovers swayed to the beat, their gaze never breaking. It was like they were trapped in the past. Bella was the first to smile, a light laugh escaping her. Alexander titled his head to the side. "Something wrong?" he whispered to her.

"No," she murmured. "I was just thinking."

"Of what?"

"Our time together," she mused.

Alexander twirled her and pressed her back to his chest, his arm around her waist. "Would it have been worth it, if we had done it?" he whispered into her ear. "If you had run away with me?"

Bella's smiled fell from her lips. "It would have," she explained and turned, wrapping her arms around his waist. "But that was years ago, when we only loved each other. Now our hearts belong to different people."

Alexander just gazed at her.

_"Thought I know we are...so close..."_

"Your date is here," he said after a beat. Bella turned and her smile blossomed as Aidan gazed at them.

_"So close..."_Bella broke towards him, and Alexander let her hand slip for his. Aidan wrapped his arms around her, his eyes locked on Alexander. The werewolf winched as the siren planted a kiss on the vampire's temple, caressing her cheek lovingly while his smile was one of pure love. _"And still so far."_

_In another time Isabella,_ Alexander thought with a soft smile. _I would have been the one to give you that smile. _But it was Aidan who gave it to her look. Alexander knew that look, he gave it to Lucy every morning, every hour, every second she entered his thoughts, every day. A smile bloomed on his face at the thought his witch. She understood his love for Bella would take time to fade, but what she didn't know was that it was her, Lucy Bennett, who sent his heart into overdrive and he thought her when he thought of having a family.

The siren looked at him once last time before he nodded his head, a look in his eyes. Aidan knew that look.

It meant to take care of Isabella. He would do just that.

* * *

><p>Elena sighed as she walked though the hallway. Taking a left, she gasped when she saw Edward and Mike standing there, Mike holding a small smile on his lips. "It's time," he announced.<p>

The doppelganger turned to leave when Edward was in front of her and smiled sadly. "Sorry about this."

Then her world when black. The sound of heels caused the two boys to turn and see Bella with a duffel bag. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Good," she looked at the unconscious girl in Edward's arms. "Let's get this over with."

Down in Alaric's classroom, the history teacher sighed as he made his way towards the dance, draping his jacket over his shoulders and turned with a gasp to see Esther standing there. "Can I help you, crazy lady?"

"Yes you can," Esther stated. "I need your help with killing my daughter. It could very much save your step-daughter's life."

Alaric frowned. "Why should I help you?"

"Elena's life means much to you. Not just because of your ex-wife and your dead girlfriend but because she means something to you. Don't let her blood be split because of something foolish my daughter had placed in your head," she held out her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Alaric sighed and took her hand. "Deal."

Esther smiled. The man did not know he had just shaken hands with the devil.


	14. Calm Before the Storm

**I do not own the vampires diaries or twilight. I only own Grace, Aidan and Alexander.  
><strong>

**Two more chapters to go. :(**

**I plan on updating again tomorrow tonight and saving the last chapter for the weekend. Afterwards, I'm going to focus on two other stories, "Without You" a glee fic, and "Ryder" a Kennett fic. After that, I'll see.  
><strong>

**I'm being really mean to Edward in this chapter and I feel bad for it :( Also, I know I don't want to, but I'm going to include the whole Alaric kidnaps Caroline but instead of Elena, its Bella he calls.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy it :)  
><strong>

**Izzie  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fourteen<br>_

Calm Before the Storm

* * *

><p>"Oh Bonnibel, we've arrived!" Mike called as he waltzed into the clearing with Elena on his back. Bella was right behind him, her duffel bag of mystery slung over her shoulder. The Bennett witch watched as the blonde male placed Elena on the make-shift alter of leaves, sage, and candles. Bella gave Bonnie an apologetic smile while the emerald eyed girl raised an eyebrow.<p>

_"Bonnibel?" _she mouthed out.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "Are you ready?"

Bonnie looked over at her best friend. "I..."

"You're not getting cold feet now are you?" Bella quipped, raising an eyebrow. "This is important."

"I know that." Bonnie snapped and them rubbed her temples. "I just...I still can't believe I agreed to kill my best friend."

Bella shrugged her shoulder. "We all have to give up the things we love," she mused.

"But you're regaining your best friend."

"Ladies," Mike called ending their cat fight. "The moon has alined. Are we going to do this or what?" he glanced up at the silvery moon as it shined down through the skeleton trees.

Bonnie held Bella's eyes once more. "Yes,"

Mike nodded as he silently began the spell that would keep Esther out. He didn't need her ruining this.

* * *

><p>"Ric?"<p>

The hunter turned to see the vampire he called his best friend. Damon was glancing between the history teacher and the Original witch dead set on committing vampric genocide. When the hell has this happened? "Damon," Ric said with a brief nod.

"What are you doing here?" the century old vampire questioned and took one more look at Esther. "And with the winner of the 'I Want to Off my Children' award?"

"You will hold your tongue," Esther hissed to him.

"Oh no," Damon said in mock fright, waving his hands to get the motion across. "What are you gonna do? Give me a supernatural headache? Newsflash, I get that from Bonnie on a daily basis. It's our way of showing we care about each other."

"You killed her mother,"

"To stop you," Damon rolled his eyes. "And yeah so I feel bad for it, but it's all up to Judgey if she wants to forgive me."

"She won't," Esther stated,

"Well who knows. I mean she's sleeping with your son, the really crazy one named Kol, so I might have a chance. By the way, he hit me with a baseball bat, four times in two days. Not cool." Damon explained.

"Damon get out my our way."

"Sorry no can do. I'm under orders from Glinda not to let you pass. He's a very sassy little thing for a boy who worships the ground your daughter walks on. Hmm, maybe she's the only good one out your kids. Finn turned around, yeah know, before we killed him."

"Damon," the witch turned to see the mind reader standing there. "Will you quit being an idiot?"

"Sorry," the blue eyed vampire said holding up his hands in mock defense. "She's the one who is trying to off all of us."

Edward breathed in through his nose. "Damn it Damon, this isn't-!" he cut off when Esther threw her hand forward and sent the bronze haired vampire into a row of lockers, the metal twisting to wrap around him like a glove. He gasped, feeling it crush his lungs. "Damon!" he wheezed out.

Zooming towards his brother's lover, Damon was slammed into the ground by Esther. "Enough," she stated. She was tired of their petty games. "Where is my daughter? Tell me or I kill the telepath."

"Go right ahead."

"Damon!" Edward cried and then it turned into a scream of anguish as Esther applied a painful aneurism to his skull. His eye lids shut tight and he grounded his teeth to stop the screams from coming out. Deep down he wanted to cry so bad. Another wave hit him and he bit down hard on his lip.

"Tell me where they are!" Esther called.

"Damon don't you dare-AARGGH!" Edward shouted.

"TELL ME!" Esther bellowed as she applied more pressure. Edward slammed his head against the lockers, the pain becoming too much. He felt the blood drip from his nose and he could slowly feel his insides burning. His skin felt hot and suddenly he was screaming. Long, painful agonizing screams. He knew those screams, he could hear his own heart starting to quicken.

Fire burned in his veins, his entire internal structure changing and his bones starting to twist and break. He kept screaming, the unmistakable venom burning inside of him as it made its way towards his heart.

She was changing him back.

"No!" he cried out. "Please...please no!"

"Tell me where she is!" Esther addressed towards Damon. He watched as Edward began to jerk, his body trashing against the metal, drawing blood and a clear liquid that only caused him so much more pain. "Tell me or he dies. His body is fighting the venom and he won't last much longer."

God what was he going to do?

"STEFAN!" Edward cried, salt and venom tears stinging his eyes. "Damon, don't tell! Please don't...OH GOD! STEFAN HELP ME!"

Alaric felt his heart break at the sight. Was this boy really a monster when he was crying out for the man he loved to save him? The other side of him, the "crazy Alaric" side, was telling him yes. The boy had threatened Elena and had helped in kidnapping her to kill her. He deserved what he got. Alaric looked at Damon, who looked so pained it was going kill him just watching Edward being tortured. He knew what it was like. He almost died from being bled out by Rebekah.

"Stop!"

Esther turned her head to see Stefan walking towards him. Edward whimpered and tried to reach for him but the pain became too much and he bit his lips until his gums bled. "I'll tell you only if you stop hurting him."

"No..." Edward managed through the pain.

"Tell me."

"Stop the change." Stefan demanded. "It's killing him."

Esther looked at Edward, who was on the verge of his transformation back into a Cold One, and cut the time, his body changing back how it was. The metal uncoiled from him and he fell to the titled floor in a pool of blood and drying venom. Stefan zoomed over and held his lover who coiled away at the very touch of him. Stefan swallowed and held Edward close to him, whispering an apology as he screamed in pain. "They're in the woods. Near the tomb."

"I'll take you there," Alaric told her.

"Good." Esther called. She looked back at the two lovers and regretted doing so.

They reminded her of a time when she young and in love with a werewolf who would never know his son.

* * *

><p>"Almost done?" Bonnie asked as Mike turned to them.<p>

"Finished actually. But we have to hurry. Esther's got something planned and I don't like it." Mike sighed.

"Okay."

Bella turned to Bonnie. "You know the spell?"

"Yes."

"Good,"

"Ready?" Mike called.

"Yes." Bonnie snapped. He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry," he laughed.

Bonnie shut her eyes and let the magic flow through her. The words fell from her lips, the words used to take the life of a human and transfer it into the remains of another. Her hands were hovering over Elena's chest and Elena jolted awake, her very essence being stolen from her. Her hand shot up, grasping Bonnie's hand as her voice cracked.

"Bonnie..." she wheezed out.

Bella pulled a dagger from her pocket. It was the dagger her mother had used to slit Tatia's throat all those years ago. She walked right up to the greying doppelganger and as Bonnie's eyes connected with Elena's, Bella plunged the blade into her heart, speeding up the process. With her dying breath, Elena smiled weakly at her best friend.

"I don't blame you," she whispered and with her shut and the last beat of her heart, Elena Gilbert was no more.

A wind blew around the altar, the sage and leaves kicking around a pile of remains with some of Elena's clothing. Lightning flashed above them and Mike fell to his knees at the power while Bonnie's body jerk and slumped to the ground. As the storm raged on, the two supernaturals were unaware of the dangers that laid before them.

They did not know that in that moment, Esther would be turning Alaric into an Original vampire.

* * *

><p>Damon walked over to his brother, as he held onto Edward. The bronze haired vampire had almost died and he had done nothing to stop them. He just watched as he was literally morphed from the inside out as he cried out in anguish. Kol, Rebekah and Caroline came down the hallway towards them and Rebekah gasped at the slight of dried venom and blood as well as Edward's condition.<p>

"What happened?" Caroline whispered, dropping to her knees beside Stefan. She reached for Edward's hand but Stefan snarled at her, his eyes black and all veins.

"Esther," Damon answered in a small tone, like a child who had done something wrong. "I...I didn't stop her."

"Why didn't you?" Rebekah snapped. "Edward could have died!"

"I didn't want to give up the location."

"You fucking should have," Kol demanded. "Mike set you up as decoy. He knew Esther would come so he used you. Edward decided to stay to help, not sign up to be first on my mother's torture list."

"Well excuse me Jackie Robinson!"

"Do you want to die?" Kol challenged.

"Boys!" Caroline snapped. "We need to get to Bella and Bonnie."

"Agreed," Rebekah said and looked at Stefan. "Can you move him?"

Stefan shook his head. "It hurts to move him. He's still in pain. When I touched him he coiled away."

"What did she do to him?" The female Original asked.

"She..." Stefan cut off.

"She almost turned him back into a Cold One. The process has never been done but apparently its like being turned all over again. The venom sweeps through you and you burn for days. But since Esther was quickening the process it hurt a thousand times more." Damon shut his eyes, remembering Edward's loud screams and crying out for Stefan.

"Oh my god," the vampires turned to see Tanya and Victoria. Victoria flashed over to Damon, helping him up while Tanya zoomed over to Edward. Her hand grazed his shoulder and he cried out in pain. She recoiled her hand. "What happened to him!" she snarled at Stefan, grabbing hold of his collar and her gold eyes on the verge of becoming black. "What did you do!"

"Tanya stop!" Victoria called.

"He hurt Edward!" the succubus bellowed.

"No he didn't," the redhead countered and turned to her mate. "Damon, what happened?"

He explained what happened. He explained how Edward had gotten distracted because Damon couldn't keep his flippant side down for a second. It was his fault, just like when he killed Abby, just like when he caused Shelia to die for his stupid reasons. Just like how it was his fault Stefan had started his Ripper days again back in the early 1900s after Edward's supposed death.

Just like it was his fault their mother died.

He suddenly felt like vomiting for the first time since he was child and his mother had committed suicide right in front of him. His mother, all raven black hair like Damon's that swirled across her face in the wind and bright green eyes like Stefan's that were soft and warm, had fallen from the window of her bedroom, while a nine year old Damon begged his mother to hold onto his tiny hand. In the end, she smiled warmly, whispering for her to never hate his brother, and let her hand slipped through his and she fell to her death.

Damon zoomed towards the nearest trashcan and retched, the memory playing behind his closed eyelids.

Through his vomiting he could hear Edward whimpering as Stefan cooed and petted his boyfriend's hair in reassurance that he was not going to leave him.

* * *

><p>Life surged through her body and her finger twitched. Her eyelids were heavy and with a light cough, her eyes popped open. Brown eyes glanced right and left, trying to find out where she was. Light peered in through the windows and she sat up, finding herself on a couch. She frowned suddenly.<p>

Where was she?

"You're awake," she turned to see the brunette Original smiled at her softly. Blood smeared the center of her ivory colored dress. "How are you feeling? Hungry? Thirsty?"

"Where am I?"

"The manor."

"Am I dead?"

A bitter laugh escaped the brown eyed creature. "No dear heart," she turned to her with a gleam in her eyes. "Tell me Elena, did you really think I was going let your friends and brother suffer a lost as deep as yours? You may be a pain in my neck, but the good news is the chain had broken. Once you die, when you're old and have plenty of children and grandchildren, the Petrova doppelganger trait ends with you."

"You killed me. You plunged the dagger into my heart!"

"But you're breathing," Bella mused in a sing-song voice. "I can't say the same for my mother though."

"What happened? Where's Esther?"

Bella laughed quietly. "Dead," she whispered and tears filled her eyes. She shut them briefly, remembering how the night transpired.

_"Isabella? How? How are you alive?" Tatia was frantic as her hands grazed all over Bella's face, memorizing her unchanged features. The only thing that had changed was her attire, a strange form of dress, and her eyes were older, wiser. This was not the shy, mousy, little girl who had been her friend in the New World. This girl was different. _

_"I am the undead Tatia," was her answer. Bella hugged her close, inhaling the scent of warm summer. Tatia had always smelt like summer, a scent she could never really describe. But it had made her feel warm and fuzzy. It made her smile. "I am glad you are here."  
><em>

_"I missed you."  
><em>

_"And I you as well." Bella giggled and kissed her friend's forehead. "Come we must leave for she arrives."  
><em>

_"Who?"  
><em>

_A blonde male with a boyish face snapped his head towards the mouth of the clearing. A fury of words fell from his lips, the elements coming to life at his command. His hand shot out and a fire sparked with life towards a man with cold green eyes and a stake in hand. Tatia held close to her dear friend as Esther Mikaelsen came walking into the clearing, the fire diminishing as she stepped through it. Far from the blonde boy, but closer to what looked like Tatia in a dress, which was impossible because she was with Isabella, was a girl with skin that reminded her of Ayanna.  
><em>

_"I lose a son and in his place is a whore," Esther snarled, glaring daggers at Tatia before her eyes turned on the body that looked like her. "And you murdered the doppelganger!"  
><em>

_Her voice was thunderous, the weather reacting with a loud crack of lightning. Tatia hid behind the strange garment before Isabella arose, her eyes trained on the piece of sharp wood in Esther's hands. "You wish to slay your own blood with that?" Isabella arched and eyebrow in question and Esther's eyes, maddening and cruel, narrowed into slits.  
><em>

_"You are not my blood! None of you have been my blood since that accursed night! I changed you, thinking it was for the greater good, that I would not loose another, and you all turn into monsters!"  
><em>

_"_You _turned us into monsters! Niklaus murdered you because you slayed the woman he loved! I never loved until five hundred years ago and Niklaus, angry and better because of what _you _took from him, took what I loved. He took our family and destroyed it because _you_ could not get over your own pride. Nor could father and look where it got him. He is dead, slain by the son that was not his. The child you had out of adultery." _

_"You will silence yourself, Isabella."  
><em>

_"I will not," Bella snarled, veins crawling up her neck and pulsing through her cheekbones. "I am not the weak little girl you assumed I would be forever. I went out and did what I wanted to do. My family did what they wanted to do before Nik decided to destroy their happiness. You wanted us to be a family again and yet you wanted all of us, and ones we turned, dead because of one girl's face. Well no longer, mother. Elena Gilbert is no more. Your so-called tyrant is over. Accept defeat."  
><em>

_"Never!" Esther shrieked, her cry like that of a wild banshee as she surged towards her daughter. The blonde male muttered words towards the male and he dropped to his knees in pain, before the boy rushed forward. Esther plunged the white ash oak stake towards her child, who shut her eyes and awaited her demise.  
><em>

_But it was not Bella's blood that filled the air.  
><em>

_Bella's eyes widened as the blonde boy coughed, blood covering Esther's hand before he took hold of the elder woman's wrist. Black veins pulsed along his neck and down to his finger tips. A rush of words, old Latin Tatia supposed, run in the air as Esther's body slowly began to grey and crumble. The blonde boy's smile was weak as he looked deep into Esther's eyes.  
><em>

_"Why?" she wheezed out as her breathing slowed.  
><em>

_"I would die for your daughter," was his response. "She has a kind heart."  
><em>

_Esther let the tears fall from her eyes as a name escaped her lips with her last breath. "Lucian."  
><em>

_The name hung in the air and Esther Mikaelsen was no more.  
><em>

_Tatia watched as the blonde boy coughed and dropped to his knees as he pulled the sharp wood out of his chest and threw it to the ground, murmuring again and the stake was set aflame, along with the one in the cold green eyed man's hand. Green eyes glared at him and then Isabella. "This isn't over."  
><em>

_And then he was gone in a flash. Bella's attention immediately went to the blonde. Her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her. "Michael, Michael why did you do that?"  
><em>

_"Remember that kiss?" he whispered, feeling everything go cold.  
><em>

_"Yes,"  
><em>

_"It was more than a I've loved you since I met you kiss, it was a kiss I wanted to give you. I would be my last one to you." He murmured and clutched hold of her dress, his bleeding chest staining the ivory.  
><em>

_"What about Jake?"  
><em>

_"He'll know when its over," Mike laughed bitterly. "Funny isn't it? I was afraid of loosing the day with the newborns and now...I'm the one who dies."  
><em>

_"My blood can-"  
><em>

_"It wouldn't." Mike laughed and rested his head on Bella's shoulder. "I looked into that spell. A witch can only escape death a certain amount of times. Fifteen to be exact," he paused and wiped away a tear. "Promise me something?"  
><em>

_"Anything."  
><em>

_"Tell that siren of yours you're never gonna let him go." He coughed violently and Tatia saw a bronze haired boy zoom into the clearing with two other males, the sandy blonde one holding the penny haired boy while the older raven haired one looked shocked at it all. The blonde grinned weakly, the expression still looking boyish and charming. "Nice knowing you Eddie boy..."_

_"Michael don't you dare close your eyes!" Bella cried in a mothering tone. The blonde grinned, the light in eyes fading. _

_"Sorry Ms. Isabella," he whispered followed by his last words. "I love you Jacob Black."_

_Tatia could have sworn she heard a painful howl, very faint, when the boy's chest stopped rising.  
><em>

__"Bella?" she turned her head and saw Elena was arising from the couch, "How am I alive?"

"Remember that spell? It brings back three people. Mike decided the three people would be Tatia, yourself and my brother."

"Brother?"

"Ms. Gilbert," Elena's eyes widened when Finn came walking into the parlor. "How are you fairing?"

"I'll be fine," she whispered. She turned to Bella, "Where's Mike?"

Bella looked like she was close to crying. She took a shaky breath but it didn't help, she started crying. "Dead," she whispered. "He died protecting me."

Elena felt her heart break. "I'm sorry."

Bella arched and eyebrow and then smiled weakly, "You're a strange creature Elena Gilbert."

Elena offered a weak smile. The silence between them was ended a moment later by the piercing ring of Bella's cellphone. She frowned and connected the call. "Edward what is it?"

"Come to the school, alone, or I kill not just your little mind reader, but Caroline Forbes too. It'll be the second blonde you lose in twenty four hours," the threat hung in the air and Bella felt her heart fall into her stomach. "Alone, one hour from now. My classroom."

When the phone called, Bella crushed the phone in her hand. She had lost one boy she cared deeply for, she was not about lose another, especially since he was recovering for almost dying himself.

Alaric Saltzman was a dead vampire walking.


	15. The Storm Passes

**I do not own the vampires diaries or twilight. I only own Grace, Aidan and Alexander.  
><strong>

**Last chapter before the epilogue.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy it :)  
><strong>

**Izzie  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen<em>

_The Storm Passes  
><em>

* * *

><p>Elena watched as Bella breathed in through her nose. "I'm going to kill him," she said as she turned to Finn. "Watch her. She's still weak from waking from death, feed her anything she wants. I'm going to the school."<p>

"You're walking into his trap." Finn reasoned.

"I know," Bella shut her eyes. "I just lost Michael and I just got you back. I will not have another person ripped away from me, Finnik. I'm going alone and that is final."

Finn watched as she blurred out of the room.

* * *

><p>Caroline awoke with a deep pain her hands. Her eyes landed on the pencils that were stabbed through her knuckles and through the desk. What happened to her? She remembered cleaning up the auditorium with Edward when suddenly Alaric came out of nowhere. Edward had told her to run and all she had heard as she zoomed off was the sounds of Edward screaming. Then everything went black for her.<p>

"Care?" she craned her head to see Edward. His skin was red and blotchy, pain marking his face while he was held two desk away from her, the sound of skin melting and the smell of vervain lingering in the air. "How are you?"

"Forget about me," she croaked and looked at his condition once more. "What about you?"

"It's nothing compared to last night," he murmured.

She remembered the curled up ball he had positioned himself in, his body pressed against Stefan's until three hours later, when he was about to finally move again. His entire body was still in pain, his vampire blood healing his body slower than he would have liked. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's fine," he grinned in response.

"Where's Alaric?"

"Restroom," Edward groaned aloud as the vervain burning the corners of his mouth. "We have to get out of here."

"How?"

"We'll find a way," Edward assured her. He only hoped it didn't involve Bella coming to kill Alaric. But he highly doubted that one was not going to happen.

* * *

><p>"I can't do that," Bonnie told Jacob as he sat across from her. The shifter looked like he had just been stabbed in the heart at her words. "I know you want him back but I can't do that Jake."<p>

"Why not?"

Bonnie didn't answer. She didn't know why she couldn't do it and she knew digging for answers would only cause the shifter more pain. Everyone had been saddened when they learned that Mike was dead. Edward didn't come home last night and Stefan had spent the night wondering if he should have gotten there sooner. Damon was hurt and he spent the night downing himself in booze. Everyone else found out in the morning and the silence was deafening. She had excepted Rebekah to throw some vases and destroy the house. Instead she had disappeared. Elijah had left as well. Kol wasn't going to come out his room and Bonnie had planned on staying with him but Jacob had needed her.

Klaus was off trying to introduce Tatia to the new era and had taken her out of Mystic Falls so no one would ask questions. And Bella, she had been walking around like she was mourning the lost of her only child. In a way she was. She had seen Mike as a son, and sometimes a brother. Their relationship was so pure, so much love and devotion that she was sure that the result of his death would bring out the beast in her. No one had ever seen that side.

"Bonnie!"

The witch turned to Jacob. "Why can't you do it?" he whispered his voice softer and afraid of the answer. With a small sigh the witch took his hand and kept a straight face as she delivered the news.

"I can't because I don't think he wants to come back. He died protecting Bella," she whispered. "I think that's how he wanted to go."

She wanted to hug him when the tears streamed down his face but he shook his head. "Go to Kol, he needs you more."

She nodded mutely and rushed upstairs, wrapping her arms around her lover the moment she was on the bed and burying her face into the fabric of his shoulder as she cried. Down in the kitchen, Jake bit his lip and rushed out the door, his body shaking and as he made his way towards the forest line, he phased into his russet wolf form and once deep in the forest, let out a broken howl.

The wind picked the sound and carried it over the town, blanketing it like a thick fog.

* * *

><p>Alaric looked up at the sound of a wolf's howl. He scoffed and continued towards when a force slammed him into the lockers. He groaned and turned as a blur shot past him, spending him to the ground. His classroom door shut with a bang and he became aware that the lupis rings he had taken from Edward and Caroline were gone.<p>

Inside the classroom, Bella ripped away the vervain and other forms of torture and slipped a ring on the two captives. Caroline smiled weakly but Bella shool her head. Now was not the time. She handed them both a blood bag and opened the window. "Go now." she instructed. Edward shook his head no but she grabbed hold of him, "Edward go now. I'll be fine, Sheriff Forbes is waiting for you."

Both were gone, Caroline holding Edward as she sent the Original a thank you before disappearing. The door slammed opened a second later and Alaric blurred inside, a growl emitting from his throat. "That wasn't nice," he commented.

"Oh bite me," she countered.

"Don't mind if I do." He grinned and blurred, slamming into her and sending them both to the ground, his fangs almost grazing her neck. The Original snarled up at him and wrapped her arm around his neck, switching their positions so that she was on one knee, her arm around his neck and the other holding his chin.

"Shame you're not human, this would have been over quicker." She mused and snapped his neck. As he slumped to the ground, she grabbed the white oak stake and gazed at it. Should she?

Naw, this was going to be more fun. She picked him up and blurred out of the school, towards City Hall. Aidan looked up upon seeing her. "Isabella," he began but the feral look in her eyes stopped him.

"Where is your containment cell for vampires?" she asked.

"Follow me," he instructed and lead her downstairs and under the building to the chamber that the siren knew the late Bill Forbes had used for his own daughter. Chaining the vampire history teacher up was easy and once down, Bella turned to Aidan.

"You can go," she said he nodded once and headed outside. "Aidan."

"Yes?" he asked turning around.

"Thank you," she whispered. He walked back over and placed a kiss on her lips, cupping her cheek lovingly and once he pulled away, he smiled as her eyes were alight with tenderness. "What was...?"

"I love you," he whispered along her lips and kissed her again. "I'll be waiting."

He turned and left her there, her cheeks flushed but her heart still. "Aw how sweet," commented Alaric as he brought his head up. "A siren and his vampire whore."

Bella turned to him and twirled the stake. "You know what this is?"

"I'm not stupid girl, it's a stake. A white ash oak stake that can kill Original vampires." He answered with a sadistic smile. Bella shook her head and pocketed the stake before walking towards a chain.

"How has it been since you fed?" she mused aloud and traced a finger along the rusted chain. "A few hours? Almost twenty four? You're looking rather weak Saltzman. And pale," she let the last two words hand in the air. "How about a little sun?"

She yanked the chain and the vampire teacher screamed in anguish as the ultra violet rays burned his sensitive skin. After a few more screams, she shut the blinds. His skin was red and sizzled, the smell of burned flesh made her smile softly. "Much better."

'You're sick," he spat. She pulled a blade from her back pocket.

"Maybe a little," she admitted and thrust it into his gut, twisted and pulled it out, letting the blood coat his clothes. "Hmm, how long has it been?" she repeated.

"Burn in hell,"

"Sorry darling but I'm not the one who is going expire today," she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello Alexander, remember that favorite I asked of?"

* * *

><p>Collapsing onto the carpet, still bleeding and completely drained, Edward hissed lightly before his eyes shut.<p>

_Someone was tapping his forehead as he laid against something cold. What was he lying against? He groaned softly and with another flick of something hitting his forehead, the mind reader growled and opened his eyes. His eyes met a pair of familiar green ones, and a head of long bronze hair made him almost choke. Elizabeth Masen smiled at her son and he winched as he sat up. "Mother?"_

_"Hello darling," she greeted. "My you look rather bloody. Although I suppose that's what happens when you are almost turned back into a Cold One and then haven't fed to speed up the process."  
><em>

_Edward reached out, touching his mother's. She was real and then her words clicked in his head. "How did you know?" he asked.  
><em>

_Elizabeth wiggled her finger, "Edward, I've taught you better," she chided but her smile told him she was teasing. "I know because I've been watching you. For about ninety years to be exact."  
><em>

_His entire face turned red at that confession. "So...you've..."  
><em>

_"Seen how you are with Stefan? Oh quite," she chirped and he sighed. "Oh relax Edward, its normal for a mother to embarrass her son."  
><em>

_"Mother,"  
><em>

_"Oh stop that!" Elizabeth frowned and then sighed. "Listen to me, I don't have much time. So listen closely."  
><em>

_Edward nodded.  
><em>

_"Don't try to bring Michael back. Now is not the time, because his time had no come yet. If you try now, it will destroy any chances he has over coming back. Tell Jake to just accept it. I know it will hurt him and so does Michael, but he needs him to accept it."_

_"Will he come back?"  
><em>

_"I am not sure. The witches are doing all they can."  
><em>

_Edward nodded and suddenly saw his fading away. "Mother what's going on?"  
><em>

_"You're waking up," she smiled. "I love you, sweetheart."  
><em>

_"I love you too mother," he whispered and disappeared.  
><em>

"Edward come you have to wake up," he groaned and blinked once before looking up at his boyfriend's worried gaze.

"Stefan?"

"You're okay," Stefan whispered and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead. Edward smiled and then he jolted out of Stefan's embrace. The former Ripper looked hurt at his boyfriend's actions but confusion soon replaced it. "What's wrong?"

"I need to find Jake."

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just kill me already?" Alaric hissed out.<p>

"Because I like prolonging the main event," Bella muttered and watched as the door opened, revealing Lucy. She smiled and stepped back so the witch could get a good look at him. His skin was healing and Bella had made sure to keep him from touching any blood. "Is it done?"

"Yes," she smiled

"Good," she sighed and was about to leave when Alaric laughed.

"You're weak, it's no wonder that boy died for you."

Bella whirled around and thrust her hand into his chest, taking a tight grip on her hand. "Do you feel that?" she snarled and he coughed and spat up blood as she have another tight squeeze, a smile looming along her face as he tried to speak, "I can rip it from your chest right now and walk out with out a care in the world. But since I feel like prolonging it," she released his head and turned to Lucy. "Would it hurt you to do some damage for me?"

"Not at all," the Bennett witch replied. "What do you need done?"

"Since we're going to starve him," Bella turned to Alaric and then back at Lucy, "We'll just leave him for a few years."

"Understandable,"

"You're just gonna leave me here?" he snarled. Bella turned back to him and nodded once. "You're a crazed woman. Just like your mother."

Bella yanked on the chain, letting the sunlight blister his skin until he was as sure he was going to burn and shut the blinds. "Next time thing about what you're going to say," she said and left the room with Lucy, who finished spelling the room. "He's trapped?"

"That spell won't last long."

"How long?"

"About seven months."

"It will do," Bella smiled and walked up the stairs, keeping it held open for Lucy. As the witch walked away Bella spoke. "Lucy!" The woman turned around and arched an eyebrow. "Thank you so much. And I'm glad Alexander found love in you."

"He loves you too,"

"And I love him," Bella replied. "But the way he looks at you is not the way he ever looked at me. I'm not bitter about it so don't made that face Lucinda."

Lucy blushed but complied. "As I said, I want his happiness and he is happy with you. I wish the two of you luck," Bella finished and waved goodbye as the witch nodded and walked off, blushing softly.

"Cute," Aidan called as he wrapped an arm around her. "Heart breaking since I know you can never love me the way you love Alexander so..."

Bella grabbed him by his collar, smiling as he was dressed in a uniform and smirked, "Finish that sentence, siren, and you won't get another one of these," she kissed him and he groaned. As she pulled away she saw his eyes flash ice blue.

"What?" he murmured.

"The storm," she mused feeling at ease for just a bit. "I think it's passed."

"You're a strange woman Isabella Mikaelsen."

"Maybe."


	16. That Silent Moment

**I do not own the vampires diaries or twilight. I only own Grace, Aidan and Alexander.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy it :)  
><strong>

**Izzie  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<br>_

_That Silent Moment  
><em>

* * *

><p>Six months.<p>

Six long months had passed since he had been trapped in this cell, feeling like he had been starving for years. He groaned, his throat dry and burning with need as he leaned his head against the metal chair. Alaric Saltzman had lost the will to even murmur a curse against the vampire who put him in this place. It wasn't the tomb, that much he was grateful for. He was as far away from the sun as he could be. He didn't need to be burned a bit every day.

Every day was like walking down memory lane. He remembered when he graduated from school with the intentions of becoming a simple history teacher; nothing to do with the supernatural. But then he met Isobel Flemming in his second year of college and fell in love with her. He had asked her to marry him, which she did after he awkwardly did it to a cover of All You Need is Love by the Beatles. He remembered waiting for her as she walked down the aisle in her white gown and sweet smile. Their honeymoon had been in Washington state, in Seattle. After three years of bliss, everything went down the hill from there.

Isobel got distant and then a year later, she died -or turned rather. Hurt by the death of his wife, the young twenty-seven year old had decided to take up hunting, teaching himself the tricks of the trade to avenge his wife. It was only after Damon stabbed him in the long that he realized that fighting for a woman who did not want him and wanted to be the undead was not the way, but before all of that happened, he met Jenna.

Jenna who he fell in love with it, and this love was ten times stronger then the love he had for Isobel. Jenna had loved him just as much, hell their relationship was what he had wanted with Isobel, and he could see himself packing up to leave Mystic Falls once Elena graduated, taking Jeremy with them to settle down somewhere else. He had wanted to propose to her, maybe she would have said yes.

But then Klaus happened and Jenna was gone, swept away into the arms of death twice for a cause that would forever haunt him. For Elena's life to end, for Klaus to make hybrids so that he could not be alone.

And then everything went into even deeper hell when Stefan came back from his Klaus involved summer. People died left and right, innocent blood had been shed upon the streets of Mystic Falls. After that, it died down a bit when Mikael was killed and they were all on their toes waiting for Klaus to pick them off one by one. Then he was run over by a car and almost died had Jeremy not saved him and he been sent to the hospital.

Then Isabella Mikaelsen came to town with her witch, Michael Newton, and her mind reader, Edward Cullen; who would later resume a relationship with Stefan, and everything was different.

Bonnie sided with the Originals.

Damon found love in Victoria; a former Cold vampire.

Stefan was happy for the first time in months.

Caroline and Tyler actually talked instead of had sex on every bit of surface they could find.

Elena revealed her true colors.

Jeremy had found the love of his life in a werewolf and now they had a son, Grayson Thomas Gilbert II, only six months old.

And Alaric? He got turned into a pyscho-nut then updated to a psycho-vampire to try and a stop some crazy hag with family issues. Now he had been stuck down here for six months, bitter, angry and wanting to be human again.

To feel emotions normally again.

"Wow you look like hell."

His head snapped up and his eyes widened at the sight of the person standing there. He wanted to say something, anything, but the figure walked over, planted their hand on his shoulders and above his none beating chest and the atmosphere changed. Alaric was silent for a moment, confused as to what was going on, when he heard it. The light sound. It was also distant but it was there.

Thump...thump...thump.

Was that his heart beat?

Thump, thump, thump.

It sounded like it was his heart beat, his chest suddenly became full before he took a deep breath and air filled his lungs, the aching thirst for blood dying as his heart beat continued its rhythm before finally the figure removed their hands and Alaric watched as they pulled back the blinds opening up the sun.

It didn't burn.

"Thank you," he whispered. "But...why?"

His savoir grinned and tossed something at him. The Gilbert family ring. "Put it on, I think you'll feel a difference."

He did as he was told. It felt like it wasn't there.

"Thank you," he repeats.

"Thank me when you're holding your soon to be tearful wards. Come on, Saltzman."

* * *

><p>When Elena opened the door of the Mikaelsen manor, her eyes widened at the sight of Alaric. She was about to scream when a hand shot out and held the door in place. But it wasn't Alaric's, "Whoa there, Gilberta, we're not here to cause a fight."<p>

A blur of bronze hair was out the door and send the speaker to the ground. Emerald eyes peered down into blue ones with shock. The azure eyed captive was glaring daggers at him from his framed blonde eyebrows, and messy, wind swept blonde hair. "How?" he whispered.

"Um can you get off of me please?"

Edward did as he was told. Elena wordless let the two in, sharing a glance of confusion and wonder with Edward as they followed the two into the main parlor where the entire Mystic Falls residential supernatural squad was sitting. Everyone, including a visiting Grace and Jeremy, gazed upon the two.

Mike Newton had never been so happy to made a group of supernaturals question their sanity.

"So no hugs? I thought this reunion would be all hugs and-" Mike laughed as he was tackled by Bella, sending the witch the ground once again before he sat up and she had her arms around his neck in a tight hold. "I'm glad you're okay."

"How?" she whispered.

"The witches," he grinned at Bonnie. "Emily and Shelia say hi."

"Is Esther back too?"

"Nope," the blonde looked at Klaus as he spoke, watching the hybrid entwine his hand in Tatia's. "It's just me and Alaric. Oh yeah and I'm not allowed to die anymore, witches orders not mine."

Bella giggled. "Of course."

Jacob pulled her off of him gently and picked up the blonde, smashing their lips together in a kiss that made Mike moan and felt his toes curl in his shoes. Hands carded in dark hair before Mike brought the kiss, "I missed that for sure."

Turning to the group, he held out his arms, not regretting getting tackled once again by a happy Rebekah and a bubbly Caroline. His eyes locked on Bella and they both knew that look. Everything was right with the world, he thought as he saw Bella curl up against Aidan while Kol teased Bonnie who swatted his hand away from her chest.

The world could fall still for a bit before they handed any threat that came at them.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. <strong>

**Oh god why does it hurt so much? Will there be sequel? *in GIR voice* I don't know.  
><strong>

**Reviews are love. :)  
><strong>

**xoxo  
><strong>

**Izzie  
><strong>


	17. AN

Hi guys! I've been nominated for the Burning Diamond Awards for best Family Dynamic, Best Slash, Best Unique/Unsuspected Pairing and Overall Favorite Story for Let The World Fall Still! So get the word out, please and thank you! Vote, vote, vote!

:)

crossoverawards . blogspot . com (remove spaces)

thank you,

Izzie


End file.
